Wie verführe ich einen Lehrer?
by Mary Nirvana
Summary: Hermione und Ginny liegen nachts lange wach. Der Grund? Sie schließen eine Wette ab. Eine Wette, die das Leben beider für immer verändern wird - und sie ahnen nicht einmal ansatzweise, wie sehr. Ein ereignisreiches Schuljahr steht ihnen bevor. [Komplett überarbeitete Version von "Verdammt, ich liebe ihn!"]
1. Eine verrückte Idee

_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome,_

willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! ;) Wie einige von euch vielleicht wissen, ist dies eine komplett überarbeitete Version meiner Fanfiction „_**Verdammt, ich liebe ihn!**__"  
Warum komplett überarbeitet? Es ist Jahre her, dass ich die ersten Kapitel geschrieben habe, und ich war entsprechend unzufrieden mit diesem alten Geschreibsel. Um die Geschichte also mit gutem Gewissen abschließen (und überhaupt online lassen) zu können, habe ich mich ein paar Wochen lang hingesetzt und daran gearbeitet. Dabei kamen mir mehrere neue Ideen für kleinere Nebenhandlungsstränge, was schlussendlich so ausgeartet ist, dass die Geschichte nicht in der alten Version online bleiben konnte. ;))  
Hier nun also endlich das Ergebnis!_

_Generelle Informationen_

_Wir schließen hier ans sechste Schuljahr an, ABER:  
Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen - Dumbledore lebt, Voldemort ist __besiegt__.  
Harry war außerdem nie mit Ginny zusammen und Severus Snape unterrichtet nach wie vor Zaubertränke._

_Falls sonst noch etwas unklar ist, schreibt mir und fragt mich, :) einiges sollte aber auch im Laufe der Story klar werden. Erwartet bitte keine superrealistische Story, diese inhaltlichen Ideen und die Realität schließen einander geradezu aus, wie bei den meisten HG/SS-Fanfictions. Lest es als das, was es ist: humorvolle und zuweilen romantische Unterhaltung. ;)_

* * *

_Los geht's, viel Spaß mit der Überarbeitung von:_

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Eine verrückte Idee**

„Ginny? Bist Du noch wach?", fragte Hermione Granger ihre beste Freundin leise.  
„Ja, Du offenbar auch", wisperte Ginny zurück.  
Damit drehten sich die beiden Mädchen zueinander um und schalteten ihre Nachttischlampen an.  
Sie lagen in ihren Betten in Ginnys Zimmer im Fuchsbau.

Hermione war schon kurz nach Beginn der Sommerferien nach einem heftigen Streit mit ihren Eltern über ihre Berufslaufbahn zu den Weasleys geflüchtet, die sie mit offenen Armen aufgenommen hatten. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter klargemacht, dass sie in der Magierwelt leben und arbeiten wollte, doch diese war strikt dagegen gewesen. Ihr Vater Marcus hatte Partei für seine Tochter ergriffen, daraufhin hatte Jane ihren Mann so heftig angeschrien, dass kurz darauf der Nachbar geklingelt hatte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und wenn nötig die Polizei zu rufen.  
Hermione hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ein paar Sachen gepackt und die Weasleys kontaktiert, die sofort Charlies altes Bett in Ginnys Zimmer geschafft und die Ankunft der jungen Hexe erwartet hatten. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Mr Granger seine Frau davon überzeugt zu haben schien, dass Hermione das Richtige tat, denn zwei Wochen nach deren Abreise hatte ein verwirrter Briefträger Post in den Fuchsbau gebracht: Die Grangers waren einverstanden mit der Entscheidung ihrer Tochter und akzeptierten, dass sie den Rest der Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen würde.  
Mrs Weasley hatte es schließlich als ihre Pflicht gesehen, die beiden zum Essen einzuladen, um die gute Eltern-Tochter-Beziehung wiederherzustellen. Die Grangers waren begeistert gewesen vom Fuchsbau und Mrs Granger hatte ihrer Tochter nach dem Essen eine Weile nachdenklich dabei zugesehen, wie diese in perfektem Einklang mit Mrs Weasley den Abwasch getätigt und das Dessert vorbereitet hatte. Bei einem großen Stück Kürbistorte hatte sie über den Tisch hinweg Hermiones Hand genommen und sanft gemurmelt: „Versprichst Du mir, nach Deinem Abschluss so oft Du kannst sonntags zum Essen zu kommen?"

„Was gibt's? Willst Du mir irgendeine Affäre beichten oder so?", fragte die jüngere Hexe belustigt und Hermione wurde ernst.  
„Ja. Ja, so ist es. Ginny, ich hab mit Deinem Bruder geschlafen."  
Ginny blickte sie entsetzt an. „Mit welchem?"  
„Puh, gute Frage. Er hatte rote Haare, warte, welcher war es noch gleich..."  
Hermione konnte das Lachen nicht mehr halten, als sie im Halbdunkeln das Entsetzen auf Ginnys Gesicht immer größer werden sah, und prustete in ihr Kissen.  
„Hey, Du bist fies, ich hab Dir das geglaubt!", rief Ginny leise lachend aus. „Das beruhigt mich aber. Oder vielleicht auch nicht... schließlich stehst du ja auch auf Harry." Sie grinste verschmitzt. „Also, was ist nun _wirklich_ los?"  
Hermione dachte kurz nach. „Naja, ich bin ja nach den Sommerferien mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Da könnten wir beide doch mal was total Verrücktes machen, oder?"  
„Du willst was anstellen? Im Ernst jetzt?" Die Freundin nickte und Ginny staunte nicht schlecht. Sie drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken, starrte an die Decke und überlegte laut: „Du willst also etwas Verrücktes tun... okay, wir schließen eine Wette ab. Hättest Du eine Idee, was wir tun könnten?"  
Hermione zögerte und murmelte schließlich: „Hmm... weißt Du, ich... hab noch nie... ich hatte noch nie..."

„Hermione! Wo kommt diese Idee denn her? Ich meine, nein, ich auch nicht, und ich mache diese Wette nur zu gerne mit, aber _Du_? Ernsthaft? Nun gut, wie Du willst. _Irgendwen_ verführen, oder eine bestimmte Person?"  
„Eine bestimmte Person, oder? Sonst wäre es zu einfach", sagte die Ältere.  
„Dann aber dieselbe Person! Wer es zuerst schafft - dann wird's interessant. Aber es muss jemand sein, in den wir uns auf keinen Fall verlieben, denn wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, läuft das einfach nicht", schlug Ginny vor. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Hermione sich aus dieser Nummer wieder rauswand, soviel stand fest. Dafür versprach diese Idee einfach zu viel Spaß.  
Die Andere wurde wieder nachdenklich. „In wen würden wir uns wohl auf keinen Fall verlieben? Hey, wir nehmen doch nicht etwa einen Slytherin, o-?"  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ginny schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Snape!"  
Hermione verschluckte sich vor Schreck und konnte ein Husten nicht unterdrücken. „Wie bitte?", stieß sie entgeistert aus.

Ginny nickte stürmisch und flüsterte eindringlich: „Ja, wir nehmen Snape! Es besteht absolut überhaupt gar keine Gefahr, dass es Liebeskummer gibt und es macht aus der Wette eine echte Herausforderung. Komm schon, Süße, es war Dein Vorschlag, jetzt musst Du damit leben, dass Du eine verrückte beste Freundin hast. Wer es zuerst schafft, natürlich ohne Hilfsmittel wie zum Beispiel Zaubertränke, gewinnt. Du darfst Dir sogar den Wetteinsatz aussuchen!"  
Hermione konnte und wollte noch immer nicht glauben, was ihre selbsterklärte verrückte beste Freundin da sagte, doch sie musste zugeben, dass diese eine wahrlich blühende Fantasie hatte.  
„Ich weiß ja, dass Du mit Fred und George aufgewachsen bist, aber das, was du da vorhast, _ist_ unmöglich!", sagte sie, doch die Rothaarige schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
„Ist es nicht, meine Liebe!"  
„Ach, und wie willst Du das bitte anstellen?", fragte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Na setz ein, was Du hast!"  
„Er ist unser Lehrer. Er würde von der Schule fliegen, wenn das rauskäme."  
„Deshalb wird es ja nicht rauskommen. _Ein_ Mal, bei Merlin, es wird ihm nicht schaden", die Jüngere zwinkerte, „Du willst ja wohl nicht sagen, dass Du es stolz in der Schule rumposaunen wolltest, wenn Du mit der Fledermaus geschlafen hättest? Und jetzt denk Dir einen Preis aus. Wer _das_ schafft, muss belohnt werden!"  
Einige Minuten herrschte vollkommene Stille, nur das vereinzelte Rascheln der Blätter draußen im Obstgarten war durch das offene Fenster zu hören. Dann...

„Die Siegerin... kriegt Harry!"  
Ginny machte große Augen, sagte aber nichts und nickte nach einem kurzen Moment des Abwägens.  
„Okay, dann wetten wir", flüsterte Hermione und kam zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen.  
„Dann wetten wir."  
„Gut." Sie holte ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, nahm Ginnys Hand und murmelte: „Aufgabe: Severus Snape verführen, wer es zuerst schafft, gewinnt. Wetteinsatz: Die Siegerin darf mit Harry Potter ausgehen. Es nehmen teil: Ginevra Weasley und Hermione Granger. Niemand darf davon erfahren!" Sie tippte zuerst Ginnys Hand, dann ihre eigene, mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs an. „Escendio!"  
Silbrige Rauchschwaden umzingelten ihre Hände, kleine bunte Kugeln schwebten darum herum und explodierten; der Rauch manifestierte sich zu einem Band, auf dem der magische Vertrag geschrieben stand. Als Pergamentblatt fiel er schließlich von den Händen der beiden Mädchen ab, die sich daraufhin schweigend umarmten.

„So, jetzt wird's ernst!", grinste Ginny einige Minuten später, und auf der Stelle bereute Hermione, sich auf diese Wette eingelassen zu haben.  
„Aber sobald etwas passiert, das unsere Freundschaft gefährden könnte, wird sofort abgebrochen!", mahnte sie.  
„Klar, machen wir."  
Sie packten das Blatt Pergament, dessen Schrift nur für sie sichtbar war, in Hermiones Koffer und legten sich zurück in ihre Betten, wo der Schlaf sie schnell einholte.

~x~

* * *

„Hermione! Ginny! Ihr müsst aufstehen. Es gibt Frühstück, und danach gehen wir in die Winkelgasse", rief Mrs Weasley die Treppe hoch, und die Mädchen schraken aus dem Schlaf.  
„Was? Sind unsere Bücherlisten etwa schon da?", fragte Ginny, noch halb schlafend.  
Hermione hielt mit Mühe die Augen offen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend."  
Sie zogen sich um und gingen, immer noch sehr langsam und den eigenen Beinen noch nicht trauend, hinunter in die Küche. Dort saßen bereits Ron, Bill, Mr und Mrs Weasley und Harry am Frühstückstisch. Die beiden Mädchen schienen trotz ihrer enormen Müdigkeit schlagartig hellwach zu sein, und Ginny grinste Hermione vielversprechend an.  
_‚Für sie ist das wirklich nur ein Spiel'_, dachte Hermione beeindruckt, beschloss, sich ein Beispiel daran zu nehmen und strahlte in die Runde. „Guten Morgen allerseits!"  
„Morgen, Hermione. Morgen, Ginny", sagten Mr Weasley und Bill fast zeitgleich.  
„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen euch beiden!", schmunzelte Ron, dem die plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung der beiden zwar entgangen war, der jedoch bemerkt hatte, wie müde sie noch waren.  
Harry stand auf und ging auf sie zu, um sie herzlich zu umarmen. „Hey ihr zwei! Schön, euch endlich wiederzusehen! Nach drei endlosen Wochen..."

Als alle fertig gefrühstückt hatten, fragte Ginny: „Mum, warum gehen wir heute in die Winkelgasse?"  
„Wir müssen ein paar Besorgungen machen, mein Schatz", antwortete Mrs Weasley und drehte sich dabei ein wenig weg, um heimlich ihrem Mann zuzuzwinkern.  
Hermione wurde der wahre Grund schlagartig klar und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, denn es war eine Überraschung für Ginny, die desöfteren gejammert hatte, sie vermisse Fred und George, und für Harry, der geschrieben hatte, er vermisse zudem einige andere Leute.

„Bill, Arthur, ihr geht zuerst!", sagte Mrs Weasley zehn Minuten später und reichte ihnen den Blumentopf mit Flohpulver. „Weiter geht's, die nächsten!"  
Als alle heil in der Winkelgasse angekommen waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg die Straße entlang. Vor _Flourish & Blotts_ blieben sie stehen und Hermione sah auf die Uhr. Sie wurden erst in einer dreiviertel Stunde bei Fred und George im Laden erwartet. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, doch auch Mrs Weasley hatte es bemerkt und war schneller: „Ich würde mich gerne noch ein wenig nach Büchern umschauen, ich habe nichts mehr zum Lesen."  
Die Anderen folgten ihr in den Laden. Harry kaufte sich zwei Bücher (_‚Dunkle Zauberer und wie sie ihr Ende fanden'_ und _‚Dunkle Magie – eine Verteidigungsanleitung'_), während Hermione und Ginny nach Werken suchten, die beschrieben, wie man einen unverbesserlichen Grieskram verführen konnte, wobei sie jedoch wenig Erfolg hatten. Schließlich gaben sie sich geschlagen. Alles was sie gefunden hatten waren Bücher über Liebestränke und andere magische Arten, wie man jemanden verführen konnte – und die waren schließlich nicht erlaubt.

„So, ich bin für ein Eis!", sagte Ron, als sie nach endlosen zwanzig Minuten aus _Flourish & Blotts_ heraustraten.  
„Na gut, ab zu Florean Fortescue", stimmte Mr Weasley mit einem Blick auf die Uhr zu. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Eissalon und setzten sich dort gemeinsam an einen Tisch. Florean kam sofort zu ihnen gehastet und nahm ihre Bestellungen entgegen. „Mr Potter, wie schön, Sie wieder hier zu sehen!"  
Harry nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen bei diesem Wetter."  
„Ich hoffe, Sie alle hatten einen schönen Sommer bis jetzt?"  
„Ja, vielen Dank, Florean, er war sehr angenehm", lächelte Mr Weasley und reckte sein Gesicht genüsslich der Sonne zu.

„Mum, gehen wir noch zu Fred und George?", drängte Ginny, als sie nach dem Bezahlen (Harry hatte darauf bestanden, das zu übernehmen, und Florean hatte ihm gegen seinen Willen einen Sonderpreis gemacht) von ihrem Tisch aufstanden.  
Mrs Weasley setzte ein besorgtes Gesicht auf. „Ginevra, es gibt da etwas, das Du wissen solltest."  
„Aber warum, was ist los?", fragte die Angesprochene schockiert.  
Ihre Mutter führte stumm die Gruppe an, die Straße entlang zu _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.  
Wie in Trance blieb Ginny stehen und schaute durch die offenbar achtlos offenstehende Tür; der Laden war komplett leer. Fassungslos traten Harry und sie den Anderen voran in den großen Raum.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"  
Fred, George, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody (wenn auch etwas schwächlich) und Hagrid (so überschwänglich, dass er beinahe die Tür aus der Angel riss) stürzten strahlend aus dem Hinterzimmer.  
Ginny rannte sofort auf ihre Brüder zu und warf sich in ihre Arme. Harry ging als erstes zu Hagrid, drückte ihm die gewaltige Pranke und erntete einen Schlag auf den Rücken, bei dem ihm fast das Eis wieder hochkam. Tonks kam mit langer, quietschgrüner Haarpracht grinsend auf ihn zu, Lupin im Schlepptau, und umarmte ihn fröhlich. Auch Lupin schloss ihn in die Arme.  
„Harry. Wie schön, Dich zu sehen. Wie geht es Dir?", fragte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme.  
„Danke, ich freu mich auch. Wahnsinnig sogar! Mir geht es gut, ich hoffe, Ihnen auch? Und Ihnen, Moody?"  
Kingsley nickte und zeigte strahlend weiße Zähne, von Moody kam, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein Knurren und ein fester Händedruck.  
Freds lautes Lachen ertönte, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und die langen Vorhänge verschwinden ließ, die alle Scherzartikel und Leckereien verborgen hatten. In einer Ecke stand ein runder Tisch, um den sich die Anwesenden nun versammelten und laut schnatternd Neuigkeiten austauschten. Hermione sah Ginny selig strahlen, ließ sich auf einer der Eckbänke nieder und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

Spät abends, nach einer langen und ausgiebigen Wiedersehensfeier, kamen sie nach Hause in den Fuchsbau und alle fielen todmüde ins Bett. Nur Hermione und Ginny lagen noch lange wach und hingen jede ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Alle führten jedoch zu einem Punkt: _der Wette._

~x~

* * *

_Über Reviews freue ich mich immer und verteile an dieser Stelle mal eben ein paar virtuelle Kesselkekse. Macht's gut!_


	2. Zaubertränke: Klappe, die erste

_Hallöchen und vielen Dank für eure Klicks und Favoriteneinträge! Weiter geht's also, viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2!_

_**nine88**: Alle paar Tage, nicht alle paar Wochen oder alle paar Monate... ;))) Vielen Dank für Dein Interesse und Dein Review!_

* * *

_In Kapitel 1: Hermione ist nach einem Streit mit ihren Eltern vorübergehend in den Fuchsbau gezogen und schloss mit Ginny eine Wette ab, um ihrem letzten Schuljahr ein wenig Pep zu geben: Wer zuerst Severus Snape verführt, gewinnt._

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Zaubertränke: Klappe, die erste**

Die letzten Ferienwochen vergingen wie im Flug und schon stand der Tag der Abreise nach Hogwarts bevor.  
„Jetzt wird es interessant!", versprach Ginny der missmutig dreinblickenden Hermione.  
„Na toll, ich freu mich schon!", antwortete diese sarkastisch, musste jedoch grinsen, wenn sie daran dachte, was ihr dieses Jahr bevorstand. Ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts würde sie mit dem Versuch zubringen, den griesgrämigsten, miesepetrigsten, hässlichsten Lehrer der Schule zu verführen. _‚Wahnsinn! Dass Du Dich auf so etwas eingelassen hast! Du spinnst doch, Hermione!'_  
„Jetzt sag bloß, Du bereust irgendetwas?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig.  
„Bereuen nicht direkt, aber ich frage mich durchaus, was ich da getan habe. Aber vergiss es, ich werde nicht aufgeben!", kam es kampflustig zurück.  
„Genau das wollte ich hören!"

„Kinder! Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, ihr solltet packen, ich will wirklich nicht, dass ihr morgen den Zug verpasst!", rief Mrs Weasley in diesem Moment nach oben.  
Hermione seufzte und stand auf, um ins Zimmer gegenüber zu verschwinden, in dem ihr Gepäck gelagert war. Langsam begann sie, sämtliche Sachen, die sie in den letzten Wochen ausgepackt hatte, kreuz und quer in ihren Koffer zu werfen.

„Hermione, Du hast ja eine interessante Packtechnik. Genauso sieht es drüben bei Ginny aus, und das hat bei Dir etwas zu heißen!" Harry war hereingekommen und hatte amüsiert die Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
Hermione sah sich um. Tatsächlich glich das Zimmer einem Schweinestall: Kleider und Umhänge lagen überall verteilt herum, dazwischen ein Kessel, Pergamentrollen und verschiedene Federn.  
„Ich muss mich beeilen, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, wenn ich fertig bin", sagte sie zerstreut. Ja, sie hatte noch etwas zu erledigen: Sie musste nachdenken. Nachdenken über die Wette und wie sie sie gewinnen wollte. Wollte sie das überhaupt?  
„Mist", fluchte sie. „Meine andere Feder liegt drüben bei Ginny."  
„Mione, warum hab ihr eure Sachen eigentlich in zwei verschiedenen Zimmer, schlaft aber zusammen in einem?", fragte Harry, während er die Hexe noch immer aufmerksam beobachtete.  
„Tja, Harry, wir sind weibliche Geschöpfe, und wenn wir mit all unseren Sachen in einem Raum schlafen würden, müssten wir das in unseren Kesseln tun, weil sonst alles belegt wäre", lächelte Hermione. „Und jetzt gehe ich zu Ginny und hole meine Feder", schloss sie und musste über das verwirrte Gesicht des Freundes schmunzeln.

Harry hatte Recht, bei Ginny sah es nicht weniger chaotisch aus als bei ihr selbst.  
„Suchst Du Deine Feder?"  
Hermione nickte, und Ginny reichte sie ihr.  
„War Harry schon bei Dir?", wollte die Rothaarige wissen.  
„Ja, bei Dir auch, wie er erzählt hat."  
„Bestärkt Dich das in Deinem Entschluss, unsere Wette zu gewinnen?", fragte Ginny und zog kokett eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich brauche schließlich eine angemessene Gegnerin, sonst ist das ja glatt langweilig!"  
„An dem Objekt unserer Pseudo-Begierde könntest Du Dir auch ohne mich die Zähne mehr als ausbeißen, aber ich werde gegen Dich kämpfen und unsere schöne kleine Wette gewinnen!"  
Ginny strahlte. „Hermione wie wir sie kennen und lieben. Ehrgeizig, gewissenhaft und absolut unberechenbar!"

~x~

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie früh in London und schlenderten noch ein wenig an den Shops und Kneipen vorbei, machten sich über komisch aussehende Muggel lustig und trafen sich an der Barriere zwischen Gleis neun und zehn mit Mr und Mrs Granger. Die Verabschiedung an Gleis 9 ¾ fiel in diesem Jahr besonders ausgiebig aus, da sie durch die frühzeitige Abreise von zu Hause ungewöhnlich viel Zeit hatten. Die Grangers drückten ihre Tochter und schüttelten Harry, Ron und Ginny lächelnd die Hände, wobei in Mrs Grangers Augen ein paar freudig-wehmütige Tränen glitzerten. Dampf stieg von dem Zug auf und ein lautes Pfeifen ertönte; Hermione stieg als Letzte in den Hogwarts Express, da sie noch lange bei ihrer Mutter gestanden hatte, die Arme um sie geschlungen, und von ihren Ferien erzählt hatte.

„Mione, Harry, Ginny, wir müssen uns umziehen, wir sind fast da", verkündete Ron einige Stunden später strahlend.  
Tatsächlich waren sie keine zehn Minuten mehr von Hogsmeade entfernt; sie schlüpften in ihre Umhänge und holten ihre Koffer von den Gepäckablagen herunter. Als der Zug im Bahnhof einfuhr, ging das Gedränge auf den Gängen los.  
„Wir bleiben noch sitzen und warten, bis der Großteil draußen ist, ich hab keine Lust, mich da durchzudrücken", schlug Ginny vor und die Anderen murmelten ihre Zustimmung.  
Es waren schon fast alle ausgestiegen als Harry, Hermione, Ginny und Ron ihr Abteil verließen.  
Draußen hörten sie den vertrauten Ruf: „Erstklässler hier rüber, hierher! Erstklässler zu mir!"  
Ein strahlendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Hagrids Gesicht aus, als er die Freunde sah.  
„Hey, na, ihr vier? Noch schöne Ferien gehabt? Erstklässler hierher!"  
„Ja, und wie!", antwortete Ginny, natürlich nicht ohne Hermione anzugrinsen. „Sie waren sehr entspannend und vielversprechend."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. _‚Sie ist zu weit gegangen, er weiß, dass wir etwas aushecken'_, machte sich Hermione still Sorgen, doch der Dunkelhaarige fragte nur zwinkernd: „Was soll das denn heißen? Das hört sich ja an als hättet ihr andere Ferien gehabt als ich."  
„Im Vergleich zu unserem letzten Schuljahr waren die Ferien durchaus entspannend, meinst Du nicht?", lachte Hermione und versuchte betont lässig zu klingen.  
Harry sah sie verstehend an. „Ach so, das meinst Du. Ja, doch, da hast Du recht."  
Die Mädchen atmeten erleichtert auf.  
„Gut, gehen wir dann?", fragte Ron in die Runde.  
„Bis nachher!", mischte sich Hagrid ein. Sie nickten und winkten ihm, als er mit den Erstklässlern den Weg zum See hinunterging.  
„Ja, gehen wir. Dort ist noch eine freie Kutsche."

Oben im Schloss angekommen, in der Großen Halle, begegneten Hermione und Ginny zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr dem Objekt ihrer „Begierde".

_Severus Snape._

Er saß am Lehrertisch und schaute verstohlen zum Gryffindortisch.  
Ginny konnte nicht anders und schenkte ihm ein diabolisches Lächeln, als er in ihre Richtung blickte.  
Hermione folgte ihrem Beispiel und sie bemerkten zu ihrem Vergnügen, dass Snapes Gesichtsfarbe von weiß auf leicht rosé gewechselt hatte und er sich schnell Professor Dumbledore zuwandte.  
„Siehst Du, das fängt ja schon mal gut an!", kommentierte Ginny Snapes Verhalten schmunzelnd.  
„Wenn das alles so einfach wäre", gab Hermione zu bedenken, doch schon bald wurden sie von den Gedanken an die Wette abgelenkt, denn Professor McGonagall, den Sprechenden Hut und den dreibeinigen Stuhl in den Händen, war in der Tür erschienen. Hinter ihr waren die neuen, vor Aufregung zitternden Erstklässler versammelt, die gerade über den See gefahren waren. Ihr Zittern, als sie zwischen den Haustischen hindurch liefen, war förmlich zu spüren und elektrisierte die ganze Halle. Ein Stoß in die Rippen von Ginny riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken an den Moment, an dem sie selbst den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt bekommen hatte. Die Rothaarige nickte zum Lehrertisch und sah Hermione dann herausfordernd an.  
Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er den erneuten Anlauf der beiden Schülerinnen bemerkte, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
„Ich glaube, er versucht gerade, uns mit Blicken zu töten", murmelte Hermione.  
Die Jüngere nickte. „Wenn er uns loswerden will, muss er sich aber etwas Besseres einfallen lassen."

Nachdem die Neuzugänge ihren Häusern zugeteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore feierlich.  
„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Besonders unsere Erstklässler möchte ich herzlich begrüßen. Desweiteren gilt wie immer das Verbot für sämtliche Scherzartikel des Ladens _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, und der Verbotene Wald, hört her, liebe Erstklässler, ist für alle Schüler tabu! Und nun - lassen wir das Festmahl beginnen!"  
Die herrlichsten Speisen und Getränke erschienen auf den Tischen und alle schlugen zu, als hätten sie die ganzen Sommerferien über gehungert.

~x~

* * *

Der Dienstagmorgen begann für Ginny mit Verwandlung, während Hermione sich auf den Weg zu einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst machte. Ginny würde danach Zaubertränke haben, Hermione eine Doppelstunde nach der Mittagspause.

„Zieh das an!", sagte Hermione bestimmt, zog ein Oberteil aus der großen Auswahl und reichte es ihrer Freundin. „Das sieht total gut aus!"  
„Okay, Beautyberaterin!", grinste Ginny. Sie schlüpfte in das blaue Top, das die Andere ihr hinhielt und das tiefe Einblicke gewährte, und schaute in den Spiegel. Ja, in der Tat, das passte zu ihrer dunklen Jeans. Den Umhang würde sie halb aufgeknöpft lassen, damit man auch etwas davon sehen könnte, denn sie hatte ja die Ausrede, dass es so warm sei. Schließlich war es noch Sommer, der glücklicherweise im Traum nicht daran zu denken schien, schon dem unweigerlich folgenden stürmischen Herbst zu weichen.  
„Und Du, was ziehst Du an?"  
„Ich denke, mein Sommerkleid wäre gut. Das hier", sagte Hermione und zog ein modernes, knielanges Kleid aus dem Schrank.  
„Wow!", entfuhr es Ginny. „Dass Du mal so etwas anziehst, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wo hast Du das her?"  
„In den Ferien in einem Muggelladen gekauft, bevor ich zu euch gekommen bin."  
„Dann mal auf in den Kampf!"  
„In den aussichtslosen Kampf!", meinte Hermione, die Augen rollend.  
„Sei nicht so negativ! Wir werden unserem Meister der Zaubertränke mal ordentlich einheizen!" Sie hob eine Hand, und Hermione schlug zögerlich ein.

~x~

* * *

„Miss Weasley, Sie sind nicht bei der Sache, was ist los mit Ihnen?", fragte Professor McGonagall in Verwandlung.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Professor. Ich... ich habe heute einfach einen schlechten Tag. Und bin nicht ganz ausgeschlafen", meinte Ginny, gespielt ein Gähnen unterdrückend, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Antwort überzeugend genug war.  
Sie hatte Glück, McGonagalls Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zur Andeutung eines Lächelns.  
„Nun gut, es waren schließlich gerade Ferien, und Sie sind offenbar nicht die Einzige, der das auf den Magen schlägt." Sie sah in weitere verschlafene Gesichter, ließ das Thema fallen und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

Nach einer unendlich scheinenden Stunde Verwandlung ging Ginny die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass sie noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte und suchte unterwegs noch eine Toilette auf, wo sie ihr Aussehen überprüfte.  
Kurz darauf betrat sie das Klassenzimmer. Snape saß gerade am Pult und korrigierte anscheinend Hausaufgaben. So nah wie möglich am Pult verbeigehend ließ sie sich auf ihrem Platz nieder, packte ihre Sachen aus und beschied sich von nun an damit, Snape anzusehen und zu lächeln, wann immer er ihren Blick erwiderte.  
Sie konnte geradezu aus seinen Augen ablesen, dass er sich widerwillig fragte, was sie damit bezweckte, und ihr gerne einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde, um ihr penetrantes Starren zu unterbinden. Obwohl er sich alle Mühe zu geben schien, es zu ignorieren, ließ er sich davon noch mehrmals aus der Ruhe bringen, was die Klasse von ihm nicht gewöhnt war.

„Was ist heute mit Ihnen los, Professor? Sie wirken irgendwie... abgelenkt, haben Sie schlecht geschlafen?", platze die Rothaarige zu allem Überfluss mitten im Unterricht heraus, doch Snape reagierte gefasst. Einen solchen Kommentar schien er die ganze Zeit erwartet zu haben.  
„Mein Privatleben, Miss Weasley, geht Sie alle überhaupt nichts an. Ich habe desweiteren nicht vor, Sie mit einem Seelenstriptease zu beglücken, und jetzt arbeiten Sie weiter. Alle!"  
Gerade noch so konnte sich Ginny davon abhalten, ein „Sie haben ein Privatleben?" zurückzuschleudern, denn damit wäre sie sicher zu weit gegangen.  
Sie war zwar etwas enttäuscht, keine bessere Antwort bekommen zu haben, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass sie von Glück reden konnte, dass er mit keiner weiteren Strafe gedroht hatte.

„Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, für Ihren Kommentar von vorhin, Miss Weasley, ziehe ich Gryffindor noch fünf Hauspunkte ab!", grummelte er ein paar Minuten vor Ende der Stunde.  
Ginny stöhnte und ermahnte sich selbst, sich nie wieder zu früh zu freuen, wenn in irgendeiner Weise Severus Snape involviert war.

~x~

* * *

Fertig angezogen, geschminkt und mit leicht erhöhten Schuhen (sie hatte den frühen Morgen damit verbracht, darin Laufen zu üben) machte sich Hermione nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg in die Kerker, Harry und Ron weit hinter sich lassend. Auf halbem Weg bemerkte sie jedoch, dass sie ihr Buch vergessen hatte und hastete zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um es zu holen. Auf dem Rückweg, kurz vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, schellte die Glocke, und sie sah, dass alle schon drin waren.  
So schnell es ihr in den Schuhen möglich war, rannte Hermione in den Raum. Dort stand Snape hinter seinem Pult und grinste sie hämisch an.

„Zu spät, _Miss Granger_!", sagte er genüsslich, und die Betonung der letzten beiden Worte gefiel Hermione überhaupt nicht. Er musterte sie genau, sein Blick schien sie trotz des gedimmten Lichts geradezu zu durchbohren. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, und ich rate Ihnen, in Zukunft nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Aufdonnern verbringen. Das könnte Ihnen sehr leicht Nachsitzen einbringen. Und... _Schminke_ schadet der Haut, vor allem in Übermaßen."  
Hermione kämpfte gegen die dunkle Röte, die ihr ins Gesicht zu steigen drohte, und atmete tief durch. Beherrscht hob sie die linke Hand und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, um dem Tränkemeister, von ihren Mitschülern ungesehen, einen verführerisch bösen Blick zuwerfen zu können. Dann setzte sie sich kommentarlos an ihren Tisch zu Harry und Ron, die beide fast vom Stuhl kippten.  
„Mann, für wen hast Du Dich denn so schick gemacht?", flüsterte Harry perplex.  
„Mund zu, Ron! Genug geglotzt!", sagte sie amüsiert, Harrys Frage gekonnt ignorierend.

‚_Nachsitzen! Das ist es! Natürlich, ich brauche Nachsitzen!'_ Gerade war ihr aufgefallen, was Snape gesagt hatte. Noch einmal zu spät, und sie würde Nachsitzen müssen. Dann würde sie vielleicht noch mehr Punkte für Gryffindor verlieren, aber das müsste die Sache doch wert sein...  
Sie packte ihre Sachen aus, legte sie auf den Tisch, und schon war sie eifrig dabei, im Unterricht mitzuarbeiten, um Harry keine Chance zu lassen, noch einmal mit ihr zu reden oder sie zu löchern.

„Professor? Ich bräuchte noch etwas Baumschlangenhaut, meine reicht nicht", meldete Hermione kurz nach Beginn der zweiten Hälfte der Stunde.  
„Folgen Sie mir!", fauchte Snape.  
Sie tat wie geheißen und folgte Snape in die kleine Abstellkammer, die bis obenhin voll war mit Zaubertrankzutaten. Schnell knöpfte Hermione unbemerkt ihren Umhang ein gutes Stück auf und erzielte die erwünschte Wirkung: Als Snape sich umdrehte, um ihr etwas Boshaftes entgegenzuschleudern, weiteten sich seine Augen zu Hermiones großem Vergnügen und er zeigte nach einem kurzen Moment wortlos auf ein Regal, in dem Baumschlangenhaut in kleinen Gefäßen stand, ehe er eilig zurück ins Klassenzimmer verschwand.  
In der Abstellkammer musste sich seine Schülerin das Lachen verkneifen, als sie ihren Umhang wieder zuknöpfte. Ihr Kleid war also gut angekommen. _‚So einfach ist das also. Männer fallen ja wirklich auf alles rein.'_

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, der von Kampf gegen das Lachen herrührte, verließ auch sie schließlich die Kammer und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, von wo aus sie Snape im Auge behielt, wie er fledermausartig durch den Kerker strich und andere Schüler wegen angeblich schlechter Leistungen beschimpfte. Bei ihr kam er nicht vorbei, er wusste, dass er dort nichts auszusetzen haben würde. Zudem war sicher der Eindruck, den ihr Kleid hinterlassen hatte, ein wesentlicher Grund, warum er sich so penibel von ihr fernhielt. Hermione seufzte zufrieden.

~x~

* * *

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Ginny Hermione am Abend ungeduldig.  
Sie saßen gemeinsam auf Hermiones Bett und unterhielten sich sehr leise, was eigentlich völlig überflüssig war, denn Hermione hatte als Schulsprecherin in diesem Jahr einen eigenen Schlafsaal bekommen, aber sicher war nun einmal sicher.  
„Na ja, gut. Snape hat mich am Anfang der Stunde ziemlich fertiggemacht und uns fünf Punkte abgezogen, weil ich zu spät war, Du kennst ja die hämischen Bemerkungen und das dumme Grinsen–"  
„Zur Genüge!"  
„–aber später in der Abstellkammer hat es ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Ich habe etwas Baumschlangenhaut verschwinden lassen und gesagt, ich bräuchte noch welche. Das Kleid hat Eindruck gemacht. Jedenfalls, Ginny, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sage, aber: Ich bin froh, mich auf diese Wette eingelassen zu haben!"  
„Na siehst Du, das stärkt Dein Selbstvertrauen, es macht unsagbaren Spaß und Du merkst nebenbei auch noch, wie blöd Männer eigentlich sind!"  
„Wohl wahr!", lachte Hermione und hielt beide Daumen hoch. „Und wie war es bei Dir?"

Sie hatten in der Mittagspause keine Zeit gehabt, etwas zu besprechen, denn hätten sie es in der Großen Halle getan, hätte jeder mithören können, und der Gemeinschaftsraum war ebenfalls überfüllt gewesen.  
„Zunächst einmal, wegen mir haben wir auch nochmal fünf Punkte verloren, aber er hat sich von meinem hübschen Top auch ganz schön rausbringen lassen. Sowas nenne ich eine wirklich gelungene Zaubertränkestunde!"

~x~


	3. Nachsitzen

_Und weiter geht's. :)_

_Vielen Dank, lumikas79, und schön, dass Du wieder dabei bist, SevMine! Ich kenne das, man vergisst mit der Zeit doch einiges - wenn Dir in diesem Kapitel nicht alles bekannt vorkommt, ist das aber durchaus der Überarbeitung geschuldet. O:) Ein kleinerkleiner Handlungsstrang, über den ich damals schon nachgedacht habe und dieses Mal nicht so recht widerstehen konnte. Ist nicht weiter wichtig, ich habe ihn aber noch als Anlass genommen für die ein oder andere lustige Situation im Verlauf der Geschichte. ;) Grüüüße!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_In Kapitel 2: Im Fuchsbau begann das große Packen und es ging zurück zur Schule – und damit zum allseits beliebten Meister der Zaubertränke. Hermione und Ginny hatten jeweils ihre ersten Stunden Zaubertränke und setzten zunächst auf anzügliche Kleidung._

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Nachsitzen**

Hermione musste sich nicht anstrengen um zu erreichen, was sie wollte. Nein, es passierte von ganz allein.  
Am Mittwochmorgen wachte sie geschockt auf – viel zu spät! Mit einem Blick auf ihren Wecker sprang sie aus dem Bett, zog sich die Sachen über, die sie sich am Abend zuvor bereitgelegt hatte, schnappte ihre Tasche und verschwand. Erst langsam, während des Rennens, kam die Erinnerung in ihr hoch.  
Ginny hatte sie am Abend zuvor noch daran erinnert, dass sie die erste Stunde frei hatte, weil Professor Sprout für zwei Wochen im Ausland war, und deswegen hatte Hermione verschlafen. Normalerweise wurde sie von Ginny geweckt, die auf dem Weg nach unten bei ihrer besten Freundin im Schlafsaal vorbeischaute. Doch nun hatte sie vergessen ihren Wecker zu stellen und musste feststellen, dass die erste Stunde bereits angefangen hatte.  
Als sie durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame aus dem Turm eilte, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, warum sie diese engen Sachen trug, und warum sie sich auf so Einiges gefasst machen musste: Sie hatte jetzt Zaubertränke. Diese Tatsache ließ sie umso schneller rennen, doch es half nichts. Als sie in den Kerkern ankam, war sie bereits eine viertel Stunde zu spät. Oh nein, das würde Ärger geben.

‚_Und... Moment mal... Nachsitzen!' _Sofort besserte sich ihre Laune ein wenig und sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, doch als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, wurde sie knallhart in die Realität geholt.  
„_Miss Granger!_", donnerte Snape und senkte dann sie Stimme, als er sie zu sich winkte. „Erinnern Sie sich daran, was ich gesagt habe, das passiert, wenn Sie noch einmal zu spät kommen?", zischte er.  
Immerhin sah er davon ab, ihr vorm ganzen Kurs eine Szene zu machen. Eigentlich wollte sie sich entschuldigen und ihm erklären, dass sie verschlafen hatte, doch andere Worte entwichen ihr, ungewollt, ohne dass sie es hätte kontrollieren können.  
„Immer diese zweideutige Ausdrucksweise, _Professor_", konterte sie kopfschüttelnd und in derselben bösen Stimmlage wie er. Wäre es nicht ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen, hätte sie jetzt die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, doch sie tat es nicht. Und sie hatte auch gar keinen Grund dafür, denn Snape war tatsächlich sprachlos. Er brauchte jedoch nur wenige Sekunden um sich wieder zu fassen und verwies sie dann wortlos auf ihren Platz.  
Sie folgte seinem Befehl und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Ron, die sie mal wieder anglotzten als sei sie eine Verrückte. Das war sie zwar nicht, aber sie fühlte sich so. Wie dumm musste man schon sein, sich mit _Severus Snape_ anzulegen? Und vielleicht hatte sie sich jetzt auch noch die Chance vergeigt, nachsitzen zu dürfen. Nachsitzen zu „_dürfen"_ – okay, vielleicht war sie doch verrückt.  
Wenn sie sich nicht gerade meldete, um eine Frage richtig zu beantworten, beachtete Snape sie keine Sekunde, nur um am Ende der Stunde doch noch zu rufen: „Granger, hier geblieben!"  
Hermione widersetzte sich ihm nicht, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ist _mein_ Part!", fauchte er.  
„Was?", fragte sie vollkommen verständnislos.  
„Das mit der- ach, vergessen Sie's! Und Sie werden mich wohl etwas respektvoller ansprechen, haben Sie verstanden?"  
„Ich will es aber wissen, Sir!", beharrte sie. „Ach so, das mit der Augenbraue. Jetzt seien Sie aber mal nicht so kleinlich, Professor!"  
Nun zog _er_ eine Augenbraue hoch. Höher als Hermione.  
„Bitte, warum haben Sie mich zurückgehalten, Sir?", lenkte sie schnell ab, bevor er einen Wutanfall bekommen würde.  
„Sie werden heute Abend um halb neun hier erscheinen zum Nachsitzen! Und das ab jetzt jede Woche, so lange, bis Sie ihre Fähigkeit zurückerlangt haben, sich zu benehmen!"  
_‚Jeden Mittwochabend nachsitzen? Na toll!', _dachte sie, musste aber dennoch grinsen.  
„Mit Vergnügen, _Professor_!", kommentierte sie und verschwand aus dem Kerker, rannte die steilen Treppen hinauf und gönnte sich keine Pause, bis sie in der Großen Halle war, wo Ginny gerade beim Frühstück sein musste.

Tatsächlich, dort saß die Rothaarige, und um sie herum war niemand, da die anderen Schüler schon vor der ersten Stunde gefrühstückt hatten. Hermione rannte auf sie zu, umarmte sie und erzählte ihr im Schnelldurchlauf, was sie an diesem Tag schon alles erlebt hatte und dass sie Nachsitzen auf unbestimmte Zeit bei Snape bekommen hatte.  
„Hey! Gratuliere!", sagte Ginny ehrlich und reckte beide Daumen. „Was hast Du jetzt?"  
„Ähm... Verwandlung. Du?"  
„Zaubereigeschichte."  
„Dann warte ich kurz und wir laufen zusammen hoch", schlug die Ältere vor.  
„Ist gut."

~x~

* * *

Obwohl Hermione nicht wusste, was sie am Abend erwarten würde, war sie den Tag über recht abgelenkt. Sie würde womöglich Flubberwürmern die Köpfe abhacken müssen, oder etwas noch Fieseres tun, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, in Verwandlung die Erste zu sein die es schaffte, ihr Buch in einen Hund und wieder zurück zu verwandeln, wofür sie die verlorenen zehn Hauspunkte wieder einholte. Sie überlegte gerade, was sie am Abend anziehen würde, als sie eine feuchte, kalte Schnauze an ihrer Hand spürte, woraufhin sie vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht fiel. Schnell verwandelte sie das Tier wieder zurück und klappte das Buch nachdenklich zu.  
Das Klingeln riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und sie strömte zusammen mit den anderen Siebtklässlern aus dem Saal und zum Mittagessen.

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, hätten Sie eine Minute?"  
Hermiones Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen und sie spürte das Essen wieder hochkommen. Hatte Professor McGonagall bereits von ihren kleinen Eskapaden erfahren und wollte sie nun zur Rede stellen? Sie warf Ginny einen besorgten Blick zu und beide nickten lahm, ehe sie vom Gryffindortisch aufstanden und der Professorin in einen kleinen Raum neben dem Lehrertisch folgten.

„Hören Sie, ich habe ein Anliegen. Eine Frage", begann McGonagall und Hermione sah auf. Das klang nicht nach einer Standpauke. „Der sechste Jahrgang der Gryffindors wird ab nächster Woche durch eine Schülerin verstärkt, die von Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts wechselt, weil ihre Mutter eine Stelle im Ministerium in London angenommen hat. Der Schlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen ist voll, ich möchte sie weder komplett aufteilen noch Miss Larouche durch einen Einzelsaal die Möglichkeit verweigern, sich zu integrieren. Natürlich wäre es auch unfair, eine Sechstklässlerin aus der Gruppe zu reißen..."  
Sie schien zu überlegen, wie sie fortfahren sollte, doch Ginny hatte bereits verstanden und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ich könnte zu Hermione ziehen?"  
McGonagall wiegte leicht den Kopf hin und her und nickte dann. „Wenn das in Ihrer beider Interesse liegt, könnten wir das sofort arrangieren, Sie können aber auch noch darüber nachdenken. Ich müsste nur bis spätestens Samstag eine Entscheidung erwarten können."  
Ginny schaute von ihrer Lehrerin zu ihrer besten Freundin, die aussah als versuche sie mühevoll zu verhindern, triumphierend übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.  
„Wenn Du einverstanden bist, hast Du ab sofort einen neuen Schlafsaal", sagte die Ältere dann betont lässig, und Ginny nickte.  
„Ich werde alles Notwendige arrangieren und Sie können direkt mit Ihrem kleinen Umzug beginnen." Mit einem letzten durchdringenden Blick und einem leichten, fast verlegenen Lächeln nickte die Hauslehrerin und ließ ihre Schülerinnen stehen.

„Was war _das_ denn?" Ginny formte die Worte nur mit dem Mund, aus Angst, Professor McGonagall könnte sie noch hören. Auch Hermione machte große Augen, trat näher an die Jüngere heran und flüsterte grinsend: „Also entweder sie weiß ganz genau, was wir vorhaben – oder sie denkt, wir wären ein Paar!"  
Die Mädchen prusteten los und machten sich schließlich Arm in Arm auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, um mit Ginnys Zimmergenossinnen zu sprechen und ihre Habseligkeiten in Hermiones Schlafsaal schweben zu lassen.

~x~

* * *

Am Abend räumten die Freundinnen die letzten Sachen ein. Professor McGonagall hatte den Raum am Mittag bereits mit einem zweiten Bett (zwar stand es an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, doch Hermione hätte schwören können, dass beide Betten nun breiter waren als ihres zuvor) und einem zusätzlichen Schrank ausgestattet und den Schreibtisch erweitert. Hermione fand es nun viel gemütlicher als zuvor, als der Saal zu großen Teilen leergestanden hatte. Als sie fertig waren, widmeten sie sich wieder ihrer Wette und berieten über die Kleiderwahl. Die Jüngere würde erst am Tag darauf wieder Zaubertränke haben, doch auch sie legte sich ein Outfit zurecht.

„Wir müssen nochmal über die Situation im Gesamten sprechen", sagte Hermione zögernd.„Warum? Wie meinst Du das?"  
„Wir müssen uns beide klarmachen, dass wir ein gemeinsames Ziel haben, und wer auch immer es schafft, hat eben Glück gehabt, und die Andere hat es eben nicht geschafft. Ach, wir hätten nicht um diesen Einsatz wetten sollen, das war eine ganz blöde Idee von mir..."  
„Hermione, wir stecken da jetzt drin, und ich habe der Wette samt dem Wetteinsatz zugestimmt; dass die Siegerin mit Harry ausgehen und es mit ihm versuchen darf, ist doch keine, was weiß ich, _Ehegarantie_ oder sowas. Was nach der Wette passiert, liegt nicht in unseren Händen. Das, was jetzt passiert, dagegen schon." Das breite Grinsen sah unter den kokett im Gesicht hängenden roten Strähnen beinahe obszön aus.

„Das war auch mein Gedanke... eine von uns muss es einfach schaffen, und deswegen sollten wir uns so viel wie möglich gegenseitig helfen, meinst Du nicht?"  
„Ja klar, natürlich helfen wir uns! Oder willst Du es allein mit der Fledermaus aufnehmen? Ganz ehrlich: ich nicht!", lachte Ginny.  
„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Hermione erleichtert und warf sich auf ihr Bett. „Also, was ziehst Du morgen an?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Das hier?" Ginny hielt ein weißes Pailletten-Top hoch, und Hermione nickte begeistert.  
„Das passt genau zu Dir! Wie findest Du das hier für heute Abend?"  
„Ach, Mione, ist das etwa alles?", fragte Ginny grinsend und wühlte in dem Klamottenhaufen vor ihr. „Das wäre schon treffender!", überlegte sie, mit einem rot-schwarzen Bandeau-Top in der Hand.  
„Nein, ich will das langsam angehen. Nicht zu langsam natürlich, aber alleine schon wenn ich so frech wie im Moment weitermache, werde ich das ganze Schuljahr noch nachsitzen und habe dementsprechend noch mehr als genug Zeit."  
„Na gut, wenn Du meinst. Das rosane sieht ja ganz süß aus. Aber dazu dann den weißen Rock, und es ist mir egal, dass man den unter der Robe nicht sieht, vielleicht ergibt sich ja die Gelegenheit, sie mal auszuziehen!", zwinkerte Ginny, den Einwand der Anderen im Keim erstickend.

~x~

* * *

Zwanzig nach acht machte sich Hermione mit einem letzten aufmunternden Blick von Ginny auf den Weg in die Kerker, zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Sie trug das rosa Top, den knielangen weißen Rock und die schwarzen Ballerinas, die Ginny und sie ausgesucht hatten. Geschminkt war sie diesmal nicht.  
An ihrem Ziel angekommen blieb sie stehen und atmete nochmal tief durch, dann trat sie ein.  
Es wunderte sie nicht, dass Snape an seinem Schreibtisch saß und kein Zeichen von sich gab, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.

„Ich bin dahaaa!", flötete Hermione.  
Unerwarteterweise bekam sie sogar Antwort. „Zur Abwechslung mal rechtzeitig _gekommen_."  
Snape sah auf, direkt in ihre Augen. Sie ließ nicht zu, dass er bemerkte, welch ein Chaos das in ihrem Innern ausgelöst hatte, wenn sie bei diesem Blick an die Wette dachte, und setzte Okklumentik ein. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie es wirklich versuchte; sie hatte Vieles darüber erfahren, indem sie Harry in ihrem fünften Jahr genauestens darüber ausgefragt hatte, und es schien zu funktionieren.  
„Was wollen Sie mir nicht zeigen?", knurrte er.  
Es hatte geklappt!  
„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, aber ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass mein _Zaubertränkeprofessor_ etwas über mein Privatleben erfährt", platzte sie heraus und fragte dann gelangweilt: „Also, was soll ich tun, Sir?"  
„Diese Zaubertrankzutaten bearbeiten, sodass sie als Zaubertrankzutaten verwendbar werden. Und Sie _sollen_ es nicht tun, sondern Sie _werden_ es tun!" Damit wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Hermione begann still damit, Spinnen zu zerquetschen, Flubberwürmer kleinzuschneiden, Baumschlangenhaut zu zerhacken und sich den vielen anderen Zutaten zuzuwenden.  
Nach anderthalb Stunden legte sie das Messer zur Seite und öffnete mit einer schnellen Bewegung gleich vier Knöpfe ihrer Robe. „Fertig!"  
„Dann sortieren Sie alles ein, Sie wissen ja, wo die Vorratskammer ist."  
Hermione stöhnte, und zurück kam ein Brummen.  
Genervt hechtete sie zwischen dem Klassenzimmer und der Vorratskammer hin und her und stopfte die Zutaten in ihre Behälter. Als sie auch damit fertig war, ließ sie sich etwas erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken, der Snapes Pult am nächsten stand.

„Außer Atem, _Miss Granger_?", höhnte er ohne aufzusehen.  
„Keineswegs, _Professor_, ich warte nur voller Aufregung auf Ihren nächsten Auftrag."  
„Wenn das so ist, werden Sie jetzt also noch nicht entlassen, sondern werden die Vorratskammer noch abschließen und mir hier etwas behilflich sein mit diesen Aufsätzen."  
Wieder gehorchte Hermione und nahm sich ohne zu fragen Snapes Schlüssel, um die Kammer abzuschließen. Dann schob sie einen Stuhl direkt vor ihn und setzte sich.  
„Was soll... werde... ich also tun, Professor?"  
„Die Aufsätze alphabetisch nach Nachnamen sortieren", erklärte er unfreundlich.  
Die Schülerin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Sie wissen, wie Sie mich auf die Palme bringen, nicht wahr? Aber sagen Sie mir: Was bezwecken Sie damit, _Miss Granger_?"  
„Nichts, aber Ihre auffällige Betonung gefällt mir nicht, _Sir_."  
„Sie haben mir aber - Merlin sei Dank! – nicht zu sagen, wie ich mit Ihnen rede, also fangen Sie an, ich möchte heute Abend noch fertig werden."  
„Ach? An mir soll's nicht liegen, Professor, ohne mich wären Sie dann vielleicht schneller dran!" Sie ahnte schon während sie sprach, dass sie das Limit erreicht hatte. Erreicht, jedoch noch nicht überschritten.

„Miss Granger, halten Sie Ihre dämliche Klappe, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass jeder erfährt, dass Sie bei mir nachsitzen!", spie Snape und hob kurz den Kopf, um ihr einen grimmigen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Wissen das nicht ohnehin schon alle?", fragte sie ehrlich erstaunt, setzte jedoch noch ein „Professor?" dahinter.  
„Noch nicht."  
„Wie warmherzig, Sir, das hätte ich von Ihnen gar nicht erwartet, solche Güte!", giftete sie.  
Zu ihrem Glück schwieg er daraufhin, denn seine Antwort wäre sicher nicht annähernd gütig ausgefallen. Sie brachte stumm die Aufsätze in die richtige Reihenfolge und wartete auf die, die er noch korrigieren musste. Er war dabei ganz in seinem Element, ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Sie hasste diesen Mann! Und sie wusste, sie würde sich selbst mindestens ebenso sehr hassen, falls sie es schaffen sollte, ihn zu verführen.

Um kurz nach elf hörte sie erneut seine Stimme. „Sie dürfen gehen, Miss Granger! Bis nächsten Mittwoch dann. Wobei mir einfällt, Mittwoch ist äußerst ungünstig. Wir werden unsere netten kleinen Zusammenkünfte auf Samstagabend verschieben."  
„Okay...", meinte sie ziemlich irritiert, was sie schlecht verbergen konnte. Dafür war die Formulierung zu interessant gewesen.  
„Ach, Miss Granger, denken Sie doch nicht immer gleich an Sex!", sagte er wütend. Seinen Augen war es nicht anzusehen, doch Hermione war sicher, dass er es sehr genoss, sie derart aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich samstagabends mit einer Schülerin treffen würde, um mit ihr zu schlafen?"  
Hermione schlurfte auf die Tür zu, hielt jedoch noch einmal inne. Gerade war ihr die Bedeutung des neuen Termins aufgefallen. „Ich darf davon ausgehen, dass ich dann übermorgen schon wieder kommen muss?", murmelte sie gedankenlos.  
„Sie werden übermorgen wieder nachsitzen, ja, aber von Kommen habe ich nichts erwähnt."  
„Ach, Professor, jetzt denken Sie doch nicht immer gleich an Sex!", antwortete sie keck, nachdem sie den milden Schock über seine Worte verdaut hatte. „Aber bilden Sie sich nicht ein, ich hätte die Blicke, die Sie mir zugeworfen haben, nicht bemerkt! _Professor!"_  
Das letzte Wort hatte sie fast geschrien, und es hatte ihr gut getan. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stürmte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, das sie noch immer Snape zugewandt hatte, aus dem Klassenzimmer.

In der Tat hatte sie fast ständig aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, wie Snape sie angeschaut hatte. Mal total in Gedanken, mal fasziniert, meistens jedoch mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Je tiefer sie dann ihr Top gezogen hatte, desto öfter hatte sie solche Blicke bemerkt. Und er würde seine Meinung schon noch ändern, ob er sich mit einer Schülerin treffen würde, um mit ihr zu schlafen. Ob mit ihr oder mit Ginny war ganz egal, jedenfalls würde er noch darum _betteln_. Ihr Wille war in diesem Moment so stark, dass sie alle Gedanken verbannte, die ihm entgegenliefen.

Ja, das Nachsitzen war deutlich besser gelaufen als Hermione es sich erhofft hatte – vielleicht gerade weil sie sich überhaupt nichts erhofft hatte.

~x~

* * *

_Wie wäre es mit einem Opfer von ein, zwei Minuten und ein paar Tastenschlägen für ein kurzes (oder auch längeres) Review? ;) Liebe Grüße!_


	4. Bröckelnde Selbstbeherrschung

_On we go. ;)_

_In Kapitel 3: Die Mädchen wohnen von nun an zusammen in einem Schlafsaal und Hermione hat es geschafft, sich Nachhilfe auf unbestimmte Zeit einzuhandeln und die erste Sitzung davon erfolgreich abgesessen._

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Bröckelnde Selbstbeherrschung**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermione von Ginny geweckt und war einen Moment lang erstaunt, dass diese noch ihren Schlafanzug trug.  
„Guten Morgen!", sagte sie dann fröhlich, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie den Schlafsaal neuerdings mit ihrer besten Freundin teilte.  
„Ich habe heute Verwandlung, Arithmantik und Kräuterkunde. Das kann ja heiter werden", jammerte Hermione, während sie ihren Schlafanzug auszog und zurück aufs Bett warf. „Wenigstens fällt Alte Runen heute Abend aus."  
„Ich habe heute unter anderem Zaubertränke", grinste Ginny und streckte sich. „Aber mach Dir nichts draus. Du siehst ihn früh genug wieder!"  
„Na toll, ich freu mich schon riesig!", grunzte die Andere.  
„Ziehst Du diesmal das Bandeau-Top an?"  
„Das hebe ich mir für Samstag auf."  
„Versprochen?", hakte Ginny nach und zeigte zwei Reihen strahlend weißer Zähne.  
„Versprochen."

~x~

* * *

In der Mittagspause begnügte sich Ginny mit wenig Essen und rannte stattdessen in den Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen und dezent zu schminken. Dann lief sie fröhlich Richtung Kerker, verlangsamte ihre Schritte jedoch, als sie sich an ihren Auftrag erinnerte: Sie musste zu spät kommen. Sie schloss sich noch einige Minuten lang in einer Kabine der Mädchentoiletten ein, wartete und ging noch einmal alles durch, was sie von Hermione erzählt bekommen hatte. Auch ihre Ausrede hatte sie längst parat.  
Zehn Minuten nach dem Klingeln machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Bevor Snape auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, als sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatte, plapperte sie schon los.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich zu spät komme, Professor, aber ich musste nochmal hoch in den Turm, ich hatte mein Buch vergessen."  
„Miss Weasley, Sie hätten es nötig, rechtzeitig zu _erscheinen_!"  
Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, setzte sich auf ihren Platz und hoffte, dass er sie ebenfalls zum Nachsitzen verdonnern würde. Er machte stets einen Bogen um ihren Tisch, doch Hermione hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Snape schaute tatsächlich erstaunlich oft zu ihr.

„Professor? Da stimmt doch etwas nicht, oder?", rief sie schließlich am Anfang der zweiten Stunde in seine Richtung über ihren dampfenden Kessel hinweg, dem sie absichtlich zu wenig Diptam beigefügt hatte.  
Snape machte einen Umweg zu ihrem Tisch und blieb vorher noch bei ein paar Slytherins stehen.  
„Professor Snape, hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit, kurz zu kommen und mir zu sagen, was ich bei meinem Trank falsch gemacht habe?", rief Ginny laut.  
Er holte tief Luft. „Miss Weasley, hätten Sie den Anstand, sich eine Minute zu gedulden, ich muss erst noch meine Gedanken sammeln und mir ein paar dumme Sprüche überlegen!"  
Wären diese Worte von einem anderen Lehrer gekommen, hätte die ganze Klasse darüber gelacht, doch bei Snape wagte es niemand. Die Einzige, die sich das nicht verkneifen konnte, war Ginny. Doch auch sie verstummte, als der Professor endlich auf sie zu schritt.  
Die Dämpfe, die aus ihrem Kessel emporstiegen, waren mittlerweile so dicht, dass er sie kaum sehen konnte. Er tastete sich an ihren Tisch entlang und berührte plötzlich etwas Weiches. Kurz hielt er inne, und noch ehe seine Augen sich an die seltsamen Dämpfe gewöhnten, spürte er, dass es sich bewegte, es hob und senkte sich. Atmete.  
Ginny hatte ihr Glück kaum fassen können, als sie Finger an ihrer Oberweite gespürt hatte. Nach dem ersten Impuls, sie wegzuschlagen war ihr klargeworden, dass es die des Tränkmeisters waren. Sie atmete ruhig weiter und wartete gespannt.  
Snape schien seinen Fehler zu bemerken, blitzartig zog er die Hand weg und verzog das Gesicht zu einer bösen Grimasse; zumindest versuchte er es.  
„Nicht schlecht, was?", fragte Ginny ganz leise, sodass nur er es hören konnte.  
Ein wütendes Grunzen kam zurück.  
„Gut, also was ist mit dem Trank?", fuhr die Rothaarige sachlich fort.  
„Fügen Sie den Rest an Diptam bei, den Sie unter Ihrem Tisch verstecken, das bewirkt Wunder", zischte er, drehte sich um und rauschte davon. Zufrieden tat sie, was er sagte, und die Dämpfe verschwanden augenblicklich.  
„Tatsächlich", rief sie erfreut, „Sie hatten recht! Vielen Dank!"

Bis zum Ende der zweiten Stunde tat er genau das, was Ginny vermutet hatte. Er mied sie.  
Doch das war egal, für heute hatte sie genug erreicht.

~x~

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen unternahm Hermione keine großen Anstrengungen, in Zaubertränke aufzufallen. In beiden Stunden war sie ganz auf ihren Trank konzentriert, und Snape schien das zu genießen.  
Er hatte zur Abwechslung einmal keine Mühe, sich von Hermione abzulenken, da sie keinen Ton von sich gab – wobei ihm ihr dünnes Kleid, das sie unter ihrer Robe trug, durchaus aufgefallen war. Sie ließ ihn im Glauben, aus der „Tortur" am Mittwochabend gelernt zu haben und beobachtete zufrieden, wie er mental offensichtlich drei Kreuze machte, als er ohne irgendeine Störung durch seine _Lieblingsschülerin_ der Klasse verkünden konnte, dass sie zusammenpacken durfte.  
Doch ganz ohne einen Seitenhieb würde Hermione den Saal nicht verlassen.

Auf dem Weg hinaus lief sie extra nah an ihm vorbei und flüsterte ihm vielversprechend zu: „Na, freuen Sie sich schon auf morgen?"  
Ohne Antwort abzuwarten ging sie weiter, und Snape konnte ihr nichts mehr erwidern, da all ihre Mitschüler noch um sie herumwuselten.  
Dennoch glaubte sie, noch ein leises „Biest!" gehört zu haben.

~x~

* * *

Um viertel vor acht begann Hermione am Samstagabend, sich fürs Nachsitzen aufzuhübschen und machte sich schließlich rechtzeitig auf den Weg nach unten. Ginny begleitete sie, gab ihr noch Tipps und wünschte ihr viel Glück.  
Punkt halb neun trat sie durch die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.  
„Da bin ich wieder!", rief sie fröhlich.  
„Soll ich mich jetzt freuen?", knurrte Snape und blickte starr auf das Pergament auf seinem Tisch.  
„Ich denke, das wäre angebracht."  
„Granger, Aufsätze sortieren und dann selbst einen schreiben, wie man sich im Unterricht zu benehmen hat! Mindestens zwei Rollen Pergament."  
Hermione ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, der schon vor dem Schreibtisch bereitstand, und erfüllte den ersten Teil ihrer Aufgabe wortlos und gewissenhaft.  
„Ich habe kein Pergament, Professor", meldete sie dann, die Hände am Kragen ihrer Robe bereitliegend, um sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung von den Schultern zu streichen, wenn er zu ihr herschaute.  
Wortlos und ohne aufzusehen zeigte Snape jedoch auf einen Schrank neben sich.  
Hermione ergriff ihre Chance, zog im Aufstehen unauffällig die Robe aus und ging zu ihm hinüber. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen bückte sie sich grazil so, dass sie mit ihren nackten Schultern in sein Blickfeld kam und er sie unweigerlich ansehen musste.

Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass sie ihren Umhang ausgezogen hatte und darunter eine dunkelblaue Jeans und – sie konnte sehen, wie er die Luft anhielt – das rot-schwarze Bandeau-Top trug, zwei durchaus figurbetonende Kleidungsstücke.  
Wo war doch gleich seine Selbstbeherrschung abgeblieben? Schnell drehte er sich ein Stück weiter weg und versuchte nicht mehr zu ihr zu sehen, was sie genau bemerkt und mit einem Schmunzeln quittiert hatte.  
„Miss Granger, wenn Sie heute noch gehen möchten, dann sollten Sie sich etwas beeilen."  
„Ich werde mich beeilen, Professor, und ich werde heute auch noch gehen. Wenn schon nicht mehr kommen", schnappte sie und stolzierte mit einem Arm voll Pergament wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz, stellte fest, dass ihr jetzt noch eine Feder fehlte und räusperte sich leise.  
Snape blickte auf, widerstand dem Drang, sie noch einmal zu, Schrank laufen zu lassen, gab ihr genervt seine Feder und holte sich selbst eine neue.  
Hermione setzte zum Schreiben an.

_'Wie habe ich mich im Unterricht zu verhalten?  
Wahrscheinlich so, wie ich es von meinem ersten bis sechsten Schuljahr getan habe, oder zumindest so ungefähr.'_

Das schrieb sie so groß es ging, und es reichte tatsächlich über die beiden geforderten Pergamentrollen.  
„Erledigt!", sagte sie gut gelaunt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Snape warf einen Blick auf ihren „Aufsatz" und kommentierte kühl: „Halten Sie das für ausreichend, _Miss Granger_?"  
_‚Nein, aber ich musste es tun, denn sonst hätten Sie vielleicht aufgehört, mich nachsitzen zu lassen'_, dachte sie bei sich und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen.  
„Aber natürlich. Was soll ich also als Nächstes tun, Professor?"  
„Diesen Aufsatz noch einmal schreiben, und zwar ordentlich!"  
Hermione wollte sich zuerst widersetzen, entschied sich jedoch dafür, die Pergamentrollen quer zu nehmen und groß darauf zu schreiben:

_'Wie habe ich mich im Unterricht zu verhalten?  
Siehe erster Aufsatz.'_

Diesmal hatte der Tränkemeister sie von vornherein beobachtet und tobte sofort los: „Granger, was fällt Ihnen ein! Sie sollen zwei Rollen Pergament schreiben!"  
„Aber das habe ich, Sir!", sagte sie und zeigte ihm stolz ihre vier Rollen, die sie geschrieben hatte.  
„Gut, Granger, versuchen wir es anders. Sie werden sich jetzt etwas zuwenden, das Ihnen hoffentlich eine Lehre sein wird", brummte er. „Mitkommen!"  
Sie folgte ihm gespannt in seine Vorratskammer, wo er zielstrebig auf das Regal mit den Flubberwürmern zulief und ein Glas herausholte. Es war eines mit ganzen Tieren, die Hermione am Mittwoch zuvor noch nicht zerhackt hatte.  
„Nachtisch!", höhnte er und reichte es ihr.  
„Was?"  
„Ich habe Ihnen etwas zum Essen geholt, danken Sie mir später. Guten Appetit!"  
„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst!", erwiderte Hermione entgeistert.  
„Todernst", sagte er schadenfroh, und sein Ton ließ keine Zweifel daran zu, _wie_ ernst er es meinte.

Dieser Idiot verlangte doch tatsächlich von ihr, dass sie ein Glas Flubberwürmer essen sollte!  
Es ekelte sie, doch das hätte sie nie zugegeben. Mutig packte sie ein Tier, stopfte es sich in den Mund und biss einmal darauf, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie vor fünf Jahren in _Höchst Potente Zaubertränke_ gelesen hatte: _‚Sie sind nicht giftig... Ohne Nebenwirkungen zu essen, was jedoch nicht empfehlenswert ist, denn der Geschmack –'_  
Weiter kam sie mit Denken nicht, denn gerade als die das Tier heruntergewürgt hatte, überkam sie ein Brechreiz und sie kotzte Snape herzhaft vor die Füße. Durch die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gebildet hatten, konnte sie erahnen, dass ein paar Spritzer auch seine Robe besprenkelt hatten.  
Weiterdenken war nicht notwendig gewesen – sie hatte in diesem Moment am eigenen Leib sehr genau erfahren, wie Flubberwürmer schmeckten. Dieser Geschmack hatte alles bisher Gegessene übertroffen. Er war einfach nur unbeschreiblich eklig.  
Obwohl er nicht verschont geblieben war bei seiner Aktion, grinste Snape Hermione gehässig an.  
„Das genügt für heute. Bis Dienstagmorgen dann. Und nächsten Samstag natürlich, um dieselbe Zeit."  
„Ich freue mich!", murmelte sie, immer noch würgend und von Krämpfen geplagt. Trotz ihres Unwohlfühlens schaffte sie es noch, einen verführerisch-mörderischen Blick aufzusetzen, bevor sie verschwand.

„Diese miese, böse, übellaunige Fledermaus! Flubberwürmer! Er hat Dich einen Flubberwurm essen lassen!", beschwerte sich Ginny, nachdem Hermione ihr berichtet hatte, was vorgefallen war.  
„Ach, was soll's, mach Dir lieber Gedanken darüber, wie Du nächste Woche versuchst, dieser... wie war das... miesen, bösen, übellaunigen Fledermaus das Handwerk zu legen!"  
„Na, wenn, dann wie ich ihn _flach_lege!", grinste Ginny.

~x~

* * *

Vor der Zaubertränkestunde am Mittwoch nahm Ginny sich vor, Snape nur so weit zu verärgern, dass er ihr Nachsitzen verpassen würde.  
Das war beinahe schneller getan als gesagt. Alles, was sie dafür hatte tun müssen, war, eine Minute zu spät zu sein.  
„Weasley! Schon wieder zu spät!", brüllte Snape sofort los, und als sie am Pult vorbeigehen wollte, hielt er sie auf: „Nachsitzen, um neun morgen Abend hier! Stecken Sie und Granger eigentlich unter einer Decke?"  
„Sie sind nicht der Erste, der das vermutet", beim Gedanken an McGonagalls verlegenes Lächeln musste Ginny ein Grinsen unterdrücken, „aber nein, _Granger_ und ich teilen uns kein Bett. Und wenn, dürften Sie garantiert nicht zuschauen, Professor."  
Snape verwies sie stumm auf ihren Platz und setzte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und mürrischem Blick und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken.  
Punkte abzuziehen vergaß er ganz.

Ginny beschloss, sich für ihre Sitzung bei Snape am Abend nicht allzu reizend zu kleiden und sich einfach nur schlecht genug zu benehmen, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie bei ihrem Lieblingslehrer nachsitzen müsste.  
Laut Hermione sollte sie ein schwarzes, enges T-Shirt anziehen und dazu ihre Dreiviertelhose. Zehn vor neun quengelte diese: „Ginny, Du musst gehen! Sonst kommst Du zu spät!"  
„Was meinst Du, was ich vorhabe, Mione?", grinste sie.  
„Viel Glück, Ginny!"  
„Wir müssen das schaffen."  
„Wir werden das schaffen!", bestärkte Hermione und klopfte ihrer besten Freundin zum Abschied auf die Schulter.

Diese machte sich kurz darauf auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo Snape vermutlich schon auf sie wartete und sich eine fiese Aufgabe ausgedacht hatte.  
Doch so war es nicht. Obwohl sie gut fünf Minuten zu spät war, war Snape nicht in seinem Klassenzimmer. Ginny stutzte. Entweder er war schon hier gewesen und davongelaufen, als sie nicht gekommen war, oder er hatte es gar vergessen...  
Sie schob sich einen Stuhl vor Snapes Pult, ließ sich nieder und wartete. Wartete. Und wartete.  
Der Tränkemeister kam nicht, auch zwanzig vor zehn gab es noch keine Spur von ihm.  
Ginny traute sich nicht, einfach so zu gehen, denn ganz sicher war sie nicht, ob es wirklich nicht nur ein Trick von ihm war. Viertel nach zehn kippte ihr Kopf in ihre Hände und sie fiel in einen Halbschlaf. Träumte. Träumte, dass Snape sie wachrütteln würde.  
Moment mal. Sie träumte? Nein, da war wirklich etwas, das unsanft an ihr rüttelte. Sie öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf, wo sie in ein bleiches Gesicht blickte, das von schwarzen Haaren gesäumt war. Bleiches Gesicht... schwarze Haare... Snape! Er stand hinter ihr und weckte sie.  
Da hörte sie auch schon von etwas weiter weg seine kalte, schnarrende Stimme: „Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich Sie zum Nachsitzen verdonnert habe, damit Sie hier schlafen?"  
„Hätte ja sein können. Aber mit Ihnen wäre das schöner gewesen", murmelte sie verschlafen.  
„Was wäre schöner gewesen mit mir?", entgegnete er verwirrt.  
„Na, das Schlafen."  
Mit einem Mal wurde ihr eiskalt bewusst, was sie hier tat. Sie hatte ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor gerade frei heraus verkündet, dass es schön wäre, mit ihm zu schlafen. _‚Sehr gut, Ginny. Applaus, bitte.' _Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien. Wieso musste sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt schlaftrunken in eine peinliche Situation verstricken?  
„Miss Weasley, ich fürchte, wenn ich mich auf eine einlassen würde, in diesem Fall Sie, wird es am Ende noch einen riesigen Ansturm bei mir geben, weil es alle wollen", konterte er jedoch unerwartet. Was Ginny noch mehr verblüffte, war der leicht amüsierte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
_‚Na, wenn er schon so darauf eingeht...'_, dachte Ginny.  
„Es würde ja niemand erfahren", versuchte sie ihr Glück.  
Er hob abwehrend den Arm und sie starrte enttäuscht in seine schwarzen Augen.  
„Da Sie es heute verpennt haben, werden Sie morgen Abend noch einmal komm- _erscheinen_", verbesserte er sich, „und verlassen sie sich darauf: Da sie werden nicht einschlafen! Sie können gehen!"  
„Aber -"  
Schon war sie vor der Tür und die Tür mit einem dumpfen Knall zu.

Kopfschüttelnd machte Ginny sich auf den Weg nach oben, leise tapsend, um nicht gehört zu werden. Zwar war sie auf dem Rückweg vom Nachsitzen, doch das würde sie beweisen müssen, falls jemand sie jetzt außerhalb ihres Bettes erwischen würde. Und sie hatte den begründeten Verdacht, dass Snape ihr in einem solchen Fall kein Alibi geben würde.  
Sie hielt kurz den Atem an, als der Blutige Baron an ihr vorbeischwebte. Er sah sie und schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, wie er reagieren sollte.  
„So spät noch unterwegs? Na dann, lassen Sie sich bloß nicht erwischen!", sagte er dann leise und schwebte an ihr vorbei.  
„Danke, ich werd's versuchen", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Das war leider leichter gesagt als getan. Schon um die nächste Ecke, kurz bevor sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, hatte sie Pech.

„SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT! SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT!"  
„Peeves, halt die Klappe!", flehte Ginny den Poltergeist an, doch dieser dachte nicht daran und schrie nur noch lauter.  
Sie wollte panisch weiter nach oben rennen, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie hören, dass von dort ein Ruf kam. „Bleib stehen! Ich krieg Dich so oder so!"  
Schnell rannte sie zurück nach unten, doch plötzlich näherte sich ihr auch dort jemand. Filch konnte es nicht sein, der war ihr aus der anderen Richtung auf den Fersen. McGonagall hätte wohl schon eine Warnung gerufen, außerdem waren die Kerker nicht ihr Gebiet. Konnte es sein, dass-?  
Sie blieb wie versteinert stehen.  
„Miss Weasley, haben Sie sich verirrt? Muss ich sie ins Bett bringen?", ertönte da schon seine eiskalte, schnarrende dunkle Stimme unmittelbar neben ihr.  
„Wenn Sie dann mit reingehen würden..."  
„Bei Granger und Ihnen würde ich sicher nur stören", keifte Snape und verzog sogleich reuevoll das Gesicht.  
Ginny sah ihm genau in die Augen. „Sie meinen, _ich_ würde bei Hermione und Ihnen nur stören, Sir?"  
Die Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch die Schülerin hatte ihn aufmerksam genug beobachtet, um es zu bemerken.  
„Seien Sie froh, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hätte, wenn ich Sie an Filch ausliefern würde, obwohl Sie nicht selbstverschuldet um diese Zeit durchs Schloss wandern", zischte er und winkte ab, ihre bei diesen Worten immer größer werdenden Augen ignorierend.

Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt; nicht seine Boshaftigkeit, sondern seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn, den sie ihm zuvor ohne Bedenken komplett abgesprochen hätte. Oder vielleicht war das eine Maßnahme, um sie zu besänftigen, weil sie mit ihrer Aussage genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte? Was war hier los?  
Als sie nichts erwiderte, fuhr Snape genervt fort: „Jetzt laufen Sie schon zurück zu Granger und verkriechen sich in deren Bett, wenn ich Sie schon vor dem Hausmeister rette! Na los!"  
Ginny rannte. Nach oben, vorbei an Filch, der ihr außer Atem nachbrüllte, jedoch keine Anstalten machte, ihr nachzusetzen.  
„Das hat seine Richtigkeit, Filch, und sie ist auf dem Weg zurück in ihren Schlafsaal", hörte sie Snapes ruhige Stimme noch in den Mauern widerhallen, ehe sie die Eingangshalle erreichte und einige Treppen und zwei geheime Abkürzungen später vorm Portrait der Fetten Dame zum Stehen kam. Diese ließ sie trotz der späten Stunde ohne Murren ein, sodass Ginny ihren Sprint fortsetzen konnte und kurz darauf ohne zu klopfen in den Schlafsaal platzte.

„Hermione? Hermione, bist Du wach?" Sie registrierte zwar das Licht, konnte Hermione auf den ersten Blick aber nicht sehen.  
„Ja sicher", kam die Antwort vom Schreibtisch aus und die Ältere drehte sich auf dem Stuhl so, dass Ginny sie sehen konnte.  
Sofort redete die Rothaarige los und erzählte ohne Punkt und Komma, was sie am heutigen Abend erlebt hatte.  
Hermione stand der Mund offen, als Ginny bei ihrem letzten Dialog mit Snape und dessen Gesichtskirmes nach ihrer geäußerten Vermutung Hermione betreffend angelangt war.  
„Du denkst... Du denkst, er w-würde tatsächlich mit mir schlafen?", stotterte sie und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob sie dafür wirklich bereit wäre. Sie hatte sich blauäugig auf diese Wette eingelassen im vagen Vorhaben, ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren. Das war eine Sache – doch ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Snape zu verlieren, der nicht nur viele Jahr älter, sondern auch noch ihr Lehrer war, daran hatte sie bisher tatsächlich kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet. Dämlich, wie sie nun selbst fand, schließlich war dieses Ereignis genau das, worauf sie schon die ganze Zeit hinarbeiteten.  
„Morgen um neun soll ich wieder da sein. Morgen Abend ist Quidditchtraining, das möchte ich eigentlich ungern ausfallen lassen. Wie wäre es mit einem Nachsitzen-Tausch, Du morgen, ich am Samstag?" Ginny zwinkerte frech. Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie das Training für Snape eigentlich durchaus gerne hätte ausfallen lassen und den Tausch nur vorschlug, weil sie davon überzeugt war, dass die Ältere eine reelle Chance hatte, Snapes Schale zu knacken.

„Jetzt, wo es so plötzlich möglich wird, schockiert es Dich doch ein wenig, hm?" Die Rothaarige sah ihr Zögern, ging zu ihr zum Schreibtisch legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.  
Hermione legte den Kopf nach links. Nach einem Moment erwiderte sie: „Ja. Aber nach dem ersten Schock finde ich es auch wieder verdammt aufregend. Und Du wirst Dich doch wohl bitte noch nicht geschlagen geben, Ginny Weasley?!"

~x~


	5. Was lange währt

_...uuund weiter geht's. Überschüttet mich bloß nicht so mit Reviews, sonst werde ich noch übermütig. ;) Aber schön, von euren Favoriteneinträgen etc. zu lesen. ;) Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5!_

_In Kapitel 4: Nach einer kleinen Handgreiflichkeit bei Ginny und einer Nachhilfestunde Hermiones, die mit dem Herunter- und wieder Hochwürgen eines Flubberwurms endete, beobachteten die Mädchen, dass Snapes Fassade zu bröckeln scheint – sie sehen sich nun fast am Ziel._

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Was lange währt**

_... wird endlich gut?_

Hermione konnte nur Umrisse ausmachen, das Dunkel der Kerker schien an diesem Abend undurchdringlicher denn je. Sie griff in ihren Umhang, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte: „_Lumos_."  
Sofort erstrahlte ein Licht, doch anders als sie es von dem Zauberspruch gewohnt war, wollte es einfach nicht durch die Dunkelheit dringen; sie konnte keinen Meter weit sehen.

„Miss Granger", sagte plötzlich eine samtige Stimme, „können Sie mir bitte erklären, was Sie hier machen? Oh, nehmen Sie sich bitte eine Minute, gerne auch zwei, um sich eine gute Ausrede zu überlegen, die meinen Intellekt nicht allzu sehr beleidigt. Wenn Sie fertig sind – Sie finden mich in meinem Klassenzimmer."  
Ohne abzuwarten verschwand der Tränkemeister genau dorthin und ließ die Tür offenstehen. Sofort setzte Hermione ihm nach und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Probieren Sie es hier noch einmal, hier funktioniert Ihr Zauber", kommentierte Snape teilnahmslos.  
„Sie könnten einfach das Licht übliche anmachen", schlug Hermione vor.  
Mit einem gelangweilten Schwenker seines Zauberstabs war eben das passiert und er nickte ihr zu. „Also?"  
Sie versuchte, so selbstsicher wie möglich einen Stuhl von einem der Schülertische zu nehmen, ihn vors Pult zu stellen und sich hinzusetzen. „Ich bin für meine Weasley hier, sie ist krank und ich habe mich bereiterklärt, mit ihr zu tauschen. Sie kommt dann am Samstag", sagte die Schülerin gelassen, ein kaum merkliches Zittern in der Stimme.  
„Und wenn ich einen kleinen Ausflug zum Quidditchfeld machen und in den Himmel schauen würde, würde ich Miss Weasley dort nicht vorfinden?"

Touché. Dass er den Trainingsplan der Gryffindors kannte, damit hatte keine von beiden gerechnet. Doch es war egal, Snape hatte sie ohnehin schon in dem Moment durchschaut, in dem er sie gesehen hatte, sie musste einfach weiterspielen.  
„Nun gut", fuhr er jedoch aalglatt fort, ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte. „Wie Sie sehen, warten einige Kessel darauf, geputzt zu werden. Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie fertig sind."  
Damit stand er auf und rauschte in die Vorratskammer.

‚_Er hat nichts davon gesagt, dass ich keine Magie benutzen darf...'_, dachte sie grinsend, als er über die Schulter zurück und in ihre Augen sah.  
„Dürfen Sie auch nicht!", kam es grummelnd von der Tür her.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie dem Blick des Professors standhielt. Sie hatte ihren Gedanken doch gar nicht laut ausgesprochen!  
„Nein, haben Sie nicht, aber ich beherrsche Magie, von denen Sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gehört haben."  
Hermione senkte die Augen, nickte verstehend und rügte sich im Stillen dafür, dies nicht bedacht zu haben. „Legilimentik."  
„Richtig. Also an die Kessel, ohne Magie. Und zur Sicherheit hätte ich gerne Ihren Zauberstab!" Er erwartete, dass Hermione zu ihm kommen und ihm ihren Zauberstab geben würde, doch den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht. Sie blieb ruhig stehen und wartete ab, was passieren würde.  
„_Accio Grangers Zauberstab!_", bellte Snape da auch schon, doch sie war vorbereitet und umklammerte ihn fest, sodass er ihren Händen nicht entwischte.  
„Miss Granger!"  
„Ja, Professor?"  
„Haben Sie die Absicht, sich mit mir anzulegen?"  
„Abgesehen davon, dass ich das schon das ganze Schuljahr über tue, eine Frage: inwiefern?"  
In Gedanken an Legilimentik verschloss sie ihren Geist, verbannte alles aus ihrem Kopf und sah ihm nicht in die Augen, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen wieder und wieder geübt hatte. Mittlerweile kannte sie Snape gut genug um zu wissen, wann er am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt war, und entweder er hatte seine Körperbeherrschung perfektioniert oder er war wirklich überhaupt nicht wütend.  
Seine Augen verengten sich. Sie fragte nicht nach dem Grund, doch offenbar war er nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass sie Okklumentik beherrschte...

„Miss Granger, ich bin wieder blind noch blöd, ich weiß sehr wohl von Ihrer Wette mit Miss Weasley."  
„Ach Du scheiße!", rutschte es Hermione raus.  
„Ich bitte Sie, die Sache mit der Okklumentik hätten Sie sich überlegen sollen, bevor sie mich mit Ihren auffälligen Blicken direkt an Ihrem ersten Abend geradezu angebettelt haben, in Ihren Gedächtnissen nach dem Grund dafür zu suchen."  
Hermione war unfähig, irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben, schlichtweg sprachlos. Panik breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, jede Faser war angespannt und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.  
„Und da ich auch die Bedingungen der Geheimhaltung kenne", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort, „könnte ich mich einigermaßen ruhigen Gewissens auf eine von Ihnen einlassen. Aber sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger, was in Merlins Namen lässt Sie beide glauben, dass ich so etwas je tun würde?"  
Mit jedem seiner Worte war seine Stimme leiser geworden, doch es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob drohender oder... verführerischer? „Dass ich Ihnen helfen würde, an _Potter_ ranzukommen?"

Völlig planlos, was sie nun tun sollte, und obwohl die Tür des Klassenzimmers zu war und sie daher wenig Erfolgschancen haben würde, folgte Hermione ihrem Fluchtinstinkt. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte losrennen, doch mit zwei großen Schritten war er blitzschnell bei ihr, packte sie am Arm und drängte sie an die Wand. Alles ging zu schnell, als dass sie es hätte realisieren können.  
Sie spürte, wie sie mit dem Rücken gegen kalten Stein gedrückt wurde, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Eine Hand wanderte von ihrem Bauch nach oben, nicht ohne eine Spur über ihren Arm zu ziehen und dort eine Gänsehaut zu hinterlassen. An Hermiones Schulter angelangt, strich sie dicke Locken nach hinten und hielt sie dort fest. Snapes heißer, schneller Atem streichelte so sanft die empfindliche Haut ihres Nackens, dass sie ihren eigenen Atem kaum noch kontrollieren konnte.  
Seine Lippen streiften kurz ihren Hals, wie zufällig, und Hermione konnte ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen über den Kontaktverlust nicht unterdrücken, als sie die Lippen bereits an ihrem Dekolleté spürte, wo sie einen Kuss hinterließen und sich erneut von ihr lösten.

Hermione registrierte erst, dass sie die Augen genüsslich geschlossen hatte, als einen Moment lang nichts passierte. Sie riss sie auf und sah in das Gesicht von Severus Snape. Sie konnte Unsicherheit darin lesen; der Ausdruck darauf war verletzlich und doch voller Leidenschaft. Sein Körper, der zuvor gegen ihren gepresst gewesen war, entfernte sich wenige Zentimeter und sie bemerkte, dass er sie längst nicht mehr festhielt. Eine Hand war zum Kragen ihrer Robe gewandert, hatte jedoch keinen Knopf davon geöffnet.

Sie begriff, dass er auf ihre Erlaubnis wartete und wusste, wo ihr gemeinsames Tun unweigerlich hinführen würde, wenn sie sie ihm gewähren würde. Sie hatte es in der Hand, diese Sache zu stoppen, und vielleicht gäbe es viele gute Gründe, das zu tun. Doch ihr Herz, das ihr bis zum Hals schlug, ihr vor Verlangen zitternder Körper, ihre Sehnsucht danach, endlich diese Lippen zu küssen, diese Hände auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, in diesen schwarzen Augen zu ertrinken und das Kribbeln, das sich in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete, all das verriet sie.  
Sie nickte stumm, doch noch immer zögerte er; er war nicht überzeugt. Sie ergriff die Initiative, umschloss sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zog ihn an sich. Endlich spürte sie, wie Snape begann, die Knöpfe zu öffnen, während sich ein Bein zwischen ihre Oberschenkel drängte, und ein Stöhnen entwich ihr, als ihre Lippen sich endlich trafen.

„Hier... ungemütlich... warte... meine Räume!" Die Worte kamen abgehackt aus seinem Mund, und die junge Frau brachte erneut nur ein Nicken zustande, als sie seine Hand ergriff und ihm durch ein dunkles Labyrinth folgte. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie er ein Passwort flüsterte und sie hinter sich her in seine Räume und die Robe von ihren Schultern zog. Er hob sie von den Füßen, trug sie zu seinem Bett und legte sie hinein, kniete sich über sie, war überall.

Hermione war gerade dabei, ihre Wette zu gewinnen – und damit auch Harry. Doch das war ihr vollkommen egal, denn in diesem Moment wusste sie nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah; nur der schwarze Mann über ihr zählte.

~x~

* * *

Am anderen Ende des Schlosses saß Ginny ruhelos am Schreibtisch ihres Schlafsaals. Bereits beim Quidditchtraining hatte sie sich kaum konzentrieren können und viel zu oft den Quaffel verloren, weil der Gedanke an Hermione und ihre Nachhilfesitzung sie nicht losgelassen hatte. Sie starrte auf das Blatt Pergament, den magischen Vertrag, der die Wette besiegelt hatte, und schreckte auf, als darauf erneut bunte Kugeln auftauchten, die eine Weile tanzten und anschließend explodierten. Die Rothaarige konnte einen Freudenschrei nur schwer unterdrücken und schlug beide Fäuste in Siegesmanier auf den Tisch. Das mulmige Gefühl, das sich in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete, ließ sie erst zu, als sie sich zehn Minuten später in ihr Bett kuschelte. Als Team hatten sie gewonnen, doch sie war die Verliererin des Teams – und des Wetteinsatzes.

~x~

* * *

Alles war so hell.

Hermiones Gesicht fühlte sich beinahe drückend warm an. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wann sie gegangen war. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und alles in ihr pochte, ihr ganzer Körper stand noch immer unter Spannung. Es konnte unmöglich mehr als drei Stunden her sein, dass sie in ihr Bett gekrochen und sofort eingeschlafen war. Wieso war sie schon wieder wach?  
Widerwillig und ganz langsam öffnete die junge Hexe die Augen, schloss sie jedoch sofort wieder. Die Licht- und Wärmequelle, die sie geweckt hatte, stand hoch draußen am Himmel vorm Fenster und warf einen ihrer sommerlichen Strahlen direkt auf das Kopfende von Hermiones Bett.

Was war so komisch an diesem Morgen?

Langsam kam die Erinnerung hoch. Sie hatte eine Wette gewonnen. Nicht irgendeine, nein, sie hatte Harry gewonnen. Und zwar – sie keuchte kurz auf, als sie ein Kribbeln im Bauch spürte, das sich in alle Richtungen ausbreitete – dadurch, dass sie einen Lehrer verführt hatte. Oder hatte letztendlich nicht vielmehr sie sich verführen _lassen_?

Harry. Sie konnte sich jetzt völlig frei fühlen, mit Harry auszugehen. Sie versuchte die Zweifel zu unterdrücken, die schleichend in ihr aufstiegen; Zweifel, ob sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Doch, natürlich wollte sie das, sie fragte sich nur, ob Harry wohl das mit ihr machen könnte, das Severus Snape mit ihr angestellt hatte... das, was sie so verrückt gemacht hatte.  
Sie blinzelte, sodass ihre Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnen konnten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits kurz vor zehn war, doch Ginny schlummerte im Bett gegenüber noch friedlich. Hermione machte keine Anstalten, die Freundin zu wecken, sondern genoss die morgendliche Stille und die Zeit, die sie für sich hatte. Wenn die Rothaarige aufwachte, würde diese Zeit gewiss vorbei sein.

„MIONE!"  
Der heisere Aufschrei ließ Hermione hochschrecken. Sie saß aufrecht im Bett, doch ihre Gedanken waren so weit abgeschweift, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Ginny sich in den Laken geräkelt und schließlich die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte.  
„Wie lange warst Du wach?", fragte die Ältere.  
„Lange genug!" Ginny deutete zwinkernd auf das Blatt Pergament, auf dem nun in kleinen Buchstaben am rechten unteren Rand Hermiones Initialen standen. „Also raus damit!", drängte sie. Der Schlafsaal schien allein unter Ginnys Aufregung zu erzittern, die ganze Schule musste den Atem anhalten, so still war es in diesem Moment, in dem Hermione beinahe verzweifelt um Worte rang.  
„Ja, ich – ich hab's geschafft! Oh mein Gott, Ginny, ich habe mit-!" Sie brach verlegen lachend ab.  
„Und wie war's? Wie war er?"  
„Es war... schön", antwortete Hermione wage.  
„Ach, Maus, jetzt rede schon!"  
Schließlich gab sich Hermione geschlagen. „Okay, es war... ich finde kein Wort, das dazu passt. Unbeschreiblich; ich... wow! Der Mann weiß, was er tut."  
Ginny riss die Augen weit auf und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie zu dieser Offenbarung sagen sollte. Als Hermione es bemerkte und ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, errötete sie unter dem durchdringenden Blick der Jüngeren. Einen Moment lang sprach keine von beiden.  
„Gut", durchbrach Ginny die unerträgliche Stille, „dann – dann versuchst Du jetzt also Dein Glück mit Harry."  
Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme, doch sie hielt dem Blick ihrer Freundin stand. Diese konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, war mit drei großen Schritten an Ginnys Bett angelangt und schloss diese wortlos in die Arme.

„Hermione, es ist okay. Ich habe gewusst, worauf ich mich bei dieser Wette einlasse, sowohl, dass die Aufgabe schwierig sein würde, als auch, dass ich starke Konkurrenz habe. Ach nein, Konkurrentinnen waren wir ja keine. Trotzdem, eine von uns musste es schaffen, und eine von uns hat es geschafft."  
Sie brachte ein Lächeln zustande und Hermione fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
„Komm schon, geh zu ihm!", fuhr Ginny etwas munterer fort.  
„Jetzt sofort, meinst Du?"  
„Wann denn sonst, na los, ab ins Bad mit Dir!"

~x~

* * *

Leise klopfte Hermione an Harrys Tür.  
„Herein", rief er, und sie trat ein.  
Der Dunkelhaarige war allein im Schlafsaal, er saß auf seinem Bett und blätterte offenbar in einem von Rons zahlreichen Quidditchheften. Sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie jetzt tun sollte, war einfach mit leerem Kopf von ihrem Schlafsaal in den des Freundes gelaufen. Sie würde improvisieren. Es dem Zufall überlassen.  
„Ähm, Harry...", begann sie, ohne die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, was sie eigentlich sagen sollte.  
„Hi, Mione!", antwortete er fröhlich.  
„Ja. Hi", druckste sie herum, wusste sich jedoch nicht zu helfen und stolzierte kurzerhand auf sein Bett zu, warf ihn sanft nach hinten, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn. Seine Überraschung war offensichtlich, doch nach wenigen Sekunden erwiderte er den Kuss.

Hermione kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass er ganz anders war als die Küsse mit Snape. Die waren leidenschaftlicher gewesen, sie hatte gebebt vor Erregung, ihr Gehirn hatte ihr alle Dienste verweigert; doch jetzt spürte sie nichts. Gar nichts.  
Erschüttert beendete sie die ganze Sache, stand auf, warf Harry einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und stürmte so schnell sie konnte hinaus. Die Treppe hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Portrait, verlassene Treppen hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle. Dort stolperte sie fast über ihre eigenen Füße und spürte einen Moment den Drang, stehenzubleiben: Snape stand an der Treppe zu den Kerkern und beobachtete sie, nicht ohne ein spöttisches Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich wusste er genau, was in ihr vorging, vielleicht sogar besser als sie selbst.  
Sie zwang sich, nicht auf ihn zuzugehen, sondern durch das Portal weiterzurennen, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Erst an einer verborgenen Stelle am Schwarzen See, die von hohen, dichten Sträuchern bewachsen war, hielt sie inne und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwenker gab sich ihr inmitten eines besonders dornigen Brombeerstrauches ein kleiner Durchgang frei. Durch Zufall hatte sie diesen in ihrem vierten Jahr entdeckt und niemandem davon erzählt; der Ort war ihre Zufluchtsstätte geworden, wenn sie vor allem und jedem Ruhe brauchte, doch sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr aufgesucht. Sie trat durch den schmalen Gang und fand sich sogleich in einer kleinen Nische wieder, kaum größer als eine Besenkammer. Der Strauch um sie herum war von innen nicht mehr grün, sondern silbrig glitzernd und durchsichtig. Sie setzte sich auf den warmen Boden und sah auf den See hinaus, der durch das Silber der Äste gleich noch magischer aussah.  
Hermione zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. Ohne dass sie es hätte verhindern können oder wollen, kamen ihr die Tränen, rannen ihr sanft übers Gesicht, wie um sie zu streicheln. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Sie hatte es verdient, sich schlecht zu fühlen.

Was hatte sie getan? Sie ließ den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren. Sie hatte mit Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Meister der Zaubertränke und damit ihr Lehrer, geschlafen, um Harry zu gewinnen. Das allein klang absurd genug, und tatsächlich war es das auch. Dann hatte sie ohne eine Vorwarnung oder Erklärung Harry geküsst, nichts dabei empfunden und war dann, wiederum ohne Vorwarnung oder Erklärung, wieder verschwunden.  
Ja, sie hatte sich erfolgreich in etwas verstrickt, aus dem sie so einfach nicht wieder rauskommen würde. Wo war bloß ihr gesunder Menschenverstand gewesen in der Nacht, in der sie mit Ginny diese Wette abgeschlossen hatte? Wäre es nicht logisch gewesen, zuerst vorausschauend an die Konsequenzen zu denken und zum Schluss zu kommen, dass diese Aktion nur im Chaos enden konnte?

Hermione Granger. Ratlos.  
Immer wieder ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken an Snape. Gedanken, die ihr in dieser Situation nun wirklich nicht halfen; an seinen Körper, der ihren streifte und seine Hände, die genau wussten, was sie zu tun hatten; seine Lippen und seine Haut, die weicher waren als sie aussahen; seine Art, ihre widerspenstigen Locken aus ihrer beider Gesichter zu streifen; sein verlangender Blick, als er sie leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte... Fast widerwillig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, schloss die Augen und gab sich der Erinnerung hin.

„Jaah, das war schön, nicht wahr?"  
Seine seidige Stimme ließ sie erschaudern, die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und ihre Lippen formten unwillkürlich ein leichtes Lächeln. Ja, er hatte recht, das war schön gewesen...  
Es dauerte fast eine ganze Minute, bis Hermione schockiert die Augen aufriss. Diese Worte entstammten keiner Erinnerung. Ohne sich umzudrehen war sie sich sicher, dass Snape zumindest innerlich lachte. Sie wusste, dass der Versuch, ihren Geist jetzt noch zu verschließen, sinnlos sein würde, es würde ihr nicht gelingen. Er hatte ohnehin genug gesehen, und das ganz ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen; die emotionale Verbindung zwischen ihnen reichte offenbar vollkommen aus.

Ohne ihre Position zu verändern fauchte sie: „Hätten Sie die Güte damit aufzuhören, mich ständig zu bespitzeln, Professor? Mit Legilimentik, meine ich."  
„Anders darf ich Sie bespitzeln, aber nicht mit Legilimentik?"  
„Bitte", entfuhr es ihr.  
„Ihre Prioritätensetzung bezüglich Okklumentik ist ähnlich besorgniserregend wie Potters es war. Nur dass ich Potter nicht anderweitig bespitzelt habe."

Diesmal hob Hermione den Kopf und sah sich um. Snapes Mundwinkel waren zu einem schiefen, aber eindeutig schuldbewussten Lächeln verzogen. Kurz entschlossen streckte sie die Hand in seine Richtung aus und nach kurzem Zögern überbrückte er die fehlenden Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, ergriff sie und zog Hermione schwungvoll auf die Beine. Die Berührung elektrisierte sie, sie verlor fast das Gleichgewicht und torkelte gegen Snapes Oberkörper. Der Professor hatte ihr reflexartig den Arm um den Rücken gelegt und sie sanft an sich gepresst. Keiner von beiden regte sich, und obwohl sie anhand der verkrampften Haltung bereits ahnen konnte, was sie dort sehen würde, hob die junge Frau erneut den Kopf. Tatsächlich spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters derselbe innere Kampf wider, der auch in ihr tobte: Vernunft gegen Leidenschaft.

Hermiones Leidenschaft gewann die Überhand und sie schlang kurzerhand beide Arme um den starken Oberkörper, der ihr Halt gab. Obwohl sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, konnte sie Snapes Gesicht nicht erreichen, und so wartete sie nervös ab, ob er auf ihr Angebot eingehen würde. Sie hielt den Atem an und ihr Gehirn schaltete auf Standby, als er den Kopf neigte und sich zu ihr hinunter beugte.

~x~


	6. Teufelskreis

_Guuuten Abend, liebe Leser, ;)  
vielen Dank für den Vergleich und das Lob, **Liesl Snake**! Super zu lesen, dass sich die Arbeit gelohnt hat. :) Liebe Grüße!  
Allen viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel:)!_

In Kapitel 5:_ Das Nachsitzen endete für Hermione in Severus Snapes Bett und damit mit ihrem „Triumph" über Ginny: Der Wetteinsatz ging an Hermione. Nach einem Kuss mit Harry rannte Hermione jedoch weg und musste feststellen, dass sie sich über ihre eigenen Gefühle im Unklaren ist. Ein nicht ganz zufälliges Zusammentreffen mit Snape endete in dessen Armen._

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - Teufelskreis**

Ginny verbrachte den Samstagmittag bei Hagrid, der sie zu einem Tee eingeladen hatte, als sie sich am Rand des Verbotenen Walds getroffen und ihren Spaziergang gemeinsam fortgesetzt hatten. Sie waren gerade in ein angeregtes Gespräch über das Quidditchtraining vertieft, das Ginny endlich vom Gedanken an Harry ablenkte, als es energisch an der Tür klopfte.  
„Herein!", dröhnte Hagrid.  
Die Tür flog auf und eine Gestalt stürmte herein, die dunklen, wirren Haare flogen Harry nur so über die Stirn. „Hi Hagrid! Oh Ginny, Du bist hier – könntest Du kurz-?", keuchte er beinahe und winkte sieatemlos zu sich.

Die Rothaarige entschuldigte sich kurz bei Hagrid und folgte Harry vor die Tür.  
„Weißt Du, wo Hermione ist und was mit ihr los ist?", fragte dieser sofort.  
„Was ist denn los?" Panik stieg in Ginny auf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, sie sei bei Dir", antwortete sie schnell.  
„Ja, war sie auch..."  
„Und?", drängte Ginny.  
„Und... naja, sie hat mich regelrecht überfallen, sie hat mich im Schlafsaal überrascht, geküsst und ist dann rausgestürmt. Ich habe sie überall gesucht stand gerade zehn Minuten vor eurem Schlafsaal, aber dort ist sie auch nicht. Oder zumindest hat sie nicht auf mein Klopfen reagiert."  
Ginny hatte besorgt zugehört und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, ein Stoß in die richtige Richtung, denn anscheinend stellte sich ihre Freundin etwas blöd an. Mit einem Seufzen beugte sie sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Harry, mal so unter uns gesagt... sie steht ziemlich Dich."  
Das hatte gesessen. Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, rannte über das Gelände und wieder ins Schloss. Ginny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ging wieder in die Hütte.

„Is' alles okay?", fragte Hagrid. Ginny nickte nur vielversprechend und setzte das Gespräch mit dem Halbriesen nahtlos fort, wenn auch mit einem leicht melancholischen Gefühl im Bauch.

~x~

* * *

Hermione fühlte sich noch immer wie in Trance, als sie durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte. Kurz überlegte sie, direkt in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, um eine Konfrontation mit Harry zu vermeiden, doch die Flammen, die im Kamin loderten, zogen sie geradezu an. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete sie, ließ sich von ihnen hypnotisieren. Ihre Augen fielen zu, doch das Spiel der Flammen setzte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge fort. Die Flammen wurden zu Körpern, die einander umschlangen...  
Jemand nahm ihre Hand, beugte sich über sie, legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken. Konnte es sein, dass-? Hermiones Herz raste.

Die Lippen, die sich nun auf ihre legten, fühlten sich rau an, ihr Kuss steif, dennoch erwiderte sie ihn, aus Ermangelung einer Alternative. Sie hatte gerade noch in Gedanken an Snape geschwelgt, an den Kuss eine halbe Stunde zuvor. Er hatte sie nur geküsst und war danach mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwunden. Sie war zurückgeblieben und hatte noch einige Minuten in ihrer kleinen Nische verweilt, ehe sie langsam wieder zum Schloss gelaufen war.

Doch hier saß sie nun und realisierte, dass es Harry war, der sie so überrascht hatte. Er löste sich von ihr und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie direkt in seine. Es war ihr unangenehm, wie nah sie waren.  
„Hermione, ich glaube, ich habe mich in Dich verliebt."  
Eine Menge vulgärer Ausdrücke flogen in diesem Moment durch Hermiones Kopf und einer beschrieb die Situation passender als der andere. Harry hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, ihr das so direkt zu sagen, Harry war schüchtern und unsicher in diesen Dingen – ähnlich wie sie selbst. Wahrscheinlich war er gleich zu Ron oder Ginny gerannt, nachdem sie abgehauen war. Und falls er bei Ginny gewesen war, hatte diese womöglich etwas nachgeholfen.  
Schluss jetzt, sie musste irgendetwas sagen! Und bevor sie es aufhalten konnte, rutschte es ihr heraus: „Ich—ich glaube, ich Dich auch."

Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Worte sofort zurückgenommen oder sich selbst eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Warum hatte sie Harry geküsst und ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, mehr zu wollen, wo sie sich dessen doch gar nicht mehr sicher war? _Warum?_  
Ihre Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Viel zu schnell war sie wieder in einen Kuss verwickelt, der sich nicht gut anfühlte. Zu allem Überfluss glitt Harrys Hand nun unter ihren Pullover; zwar konnte das in ihrer Sitzposition niemand sehen, doch das Gefühl war beinahe abstoßend.  
‚_Würde doch nur Severus das t...– __HERMIONE!'  
_Bestürzt über ihre eigenen Gedanken wirkte sie mit sanftem Druck der Hand entgegen, die versuchte, höher zu gelangen. Sofort zog Harry sie zurück und umfasste damit stattdessen ihr Gesicht.  
Hermione wurde es zu viel, sie fühlte sich eingeengt. „Harry... ich muss nach oben... ich..."

Ohne den Satz zu beenden erhob sie sich und lief betont langsam Richtung Schlafsaal, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, erneut abzuhauen. Sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, setzte sie jedoch zu einem Sprint an, zu dem sie sich nicht fähig geglaubt hätte. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie alleine war, und sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Eigentlich hatte sie über Harry nachdenken wollen, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu dem geheimnisvollen schwarzen Mann, der ihr innerhalb von zwölf Stunden zweimal sehr nahe gekommen war. Sie sah ihn vor sich. Severus Snape. Meister der Zaubertränke. Meister der Leidenschaft.  
_‚Meister der Leidenschaft? Oh bitte, Hermione, er ist Dein Lehrer!'_  
Letztendlich hatte sie es nicht anders gewollt. Ihr naives, offenbar sehr benebeltes Ich, das die Wette abgeschlossen hatte, hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass sie einen ihrer Professoren verführen musste, um Harry zu gewinnen, aber genau dort lag das Problem.

_Harry._

Sie war mit Snape ins Bett gegangen, um ihn zu gewinnen, und jetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie ihn im Grunde gar nicht wollte. Erneut fielen ihr ein gutes Duzend vulgärer Ausdrücke zu ihrer Situation ein.

~x~

* * *

„Hermione?" Ginny betrat unsicher den Schlafsaal, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. „Süße, was ist los? Harry hat gesagt -", begann sie sanft, doch Hermione schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Mir ist egal, was Harry gesagt hat, ich will ihn jetzt nicht sehen!"  
Ginny runzelte bestürzt die Stirn. „Süße, was ist los?" Sie sah die Freundin abwartend an, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. „Okay, Du willst Harry nicht sehen. Gibt es einen Grund?"  
„Snape!", rutschte es der Älteren heraus und sie biss sich auf die Zunge, bis es wehtat.  
Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgt und empört. „Hat er Dich... was... was hat er getan? Sag's mir, ich mach ihn fertig!", ereiferte sie sich.  
„Nein", sagte Hermione schlicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hermione!", flehte die Rothaarige verzweifelt. „Jetzt sag mir doch, was los ist!"  
„Nein."  
Ein langes Schweigen drückte aus, dass beide Schülerinnen mit ihrem Latein am Ende waren. Ginny wusste nicht, wie sie Hermione zum Reden bewegen sollte, während Hermione fieberhaft überlegte, wie sie auf die Fragen der Jüngeren reagieren sollte.

„Hermione, ich kann Snape bis in den Tod quälen, aber Du musst mir bitte sagen, warum ich das tun sollte", startete die Weasleytochter einen neuen Versuch und stellte wieder einmal ihre Verwandtschaft mit Fred und George unter Beweis.  
Hermione hatte jedoch die Befürchtung, dass Ginny ihre Worte sehr ernst meinte. Todernst.  
„Gin, lass es. Eben das sollst Du nicht tun", sagte sie deshalb ruhig und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, ob diese Worte nicht durchaus Spekulationen zuließen. Hatte sie schon zu viel verraten?  
Doch die Andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich lass Dich jetzt alleine, ja? Aber meld Dich, wenn Du reden willst." Sie gab der Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange, drehte sich um und lief zur Tür.

Hermione wollte sie aufhalten, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Sie wollte ihr nachlaufen, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Sie wollte weinen, doch ihre Augen blieben trocken. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Und was hatte gerade so laut gekracht?  
Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf ihre Schulter und sie schrie auf, doch kein Laut entwich ihrer Kehle.

_Severus._ Sie wusste es. Sie spürte es.  
Als sie aufsah, bestätigte sich ihre Ahnung. Über sie gebeugt stand er da und sah ihr mit warmen schwarzen Augen ins Gesicht. Sie wollte ihn küssen, doch er entzog sich ihrem Griff und setzte sich stattdessen neben sie, nachdenklich ins Leere blickend, nun mit ausdruckslosen Augen.  
„Miss Granger...", begann er ruhig.  
„Miss Granger? Du nennst mich nach allem was passiert ist ernsthaft _Miss Granger?_", schnappte Hermione fassungslos.  
„Ja. Nein. Ich nenne Sie wieder Miss Granger, weil ich eigentlich hier bin, um dieser Sache ein Ende zu setzen. Das kann so nicht weitergehen."  
„Es hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen!", protestierte Hermione und riss, über ihre eigenen Worte entsetzt, die Augen weit auf.  
„Doch, das hat es", widersprach Severus ruhig. „Es ist sogar schon viel zu sehr außer Kontrolle geraten."  
„Eine Nacht und ein Kuss mit ein bisschen Fummeln?"  
„Eine sehr heiße Nacht und ein Kuss mit ein bisschen sehr viel Fummeln", bestätigte er.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Unsere Schulsprecherin will doch nicht etwa Regeln brechen?", hauchte er sarkastisch.  
Seine Stimme raubte ihr den Verstand und sie warf ihn nach hinten aufs Bett, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn. Als sie ihm gewährte, sich aufzurichten, war die Wärme in seinen Augen wieder da, das leichte Lächeln...  
„Siehst Du jetzt, was ich meine?", fragte er nach einigen Momenten der Stille.  
_‚Oh ja.'_ „Nein."  
Er stöhnte auf. „Mach die Augen auf! Das alles hier geht zu weit!"

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte Hermiones Lippen, die noch gerötet waren von ihrem Kuss.  
„Was ist?", fragte der Professor, der sie misstrauisch von der Seite beobachtete.  
„Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass Du wieder angefangen hast, mich zu duzen."  
Wieder ein Aufstöhnen. „Schluss, Ende, es ist vorbei, das geht so nicht", sagte er bestimmt.  
„Ich weiß, Du bist mein Lehrer, blablabla..."  
„Schön, dass Ihnen dieses kleine Detail nicht ganz entfallen ist, Miss Granger. Exakt. Und deshalb werde ich jetzt gehen und mit dieser Sache abschließen, was Du... Sie übrigens auch dringend tun sollten."  
„Ja, bis wir uns das nächste Mal wieder in die Arme laufen? Und irgendwo alleine sind, wo es ein Bett, eine Couch oder einen Tisch gibt?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen, wandte den Blick ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermione fragte sich, ob sie mit dieser Unterstellung zu weit gegangen war und erschrak, als der schwarze Mann neben ihr aufstand und seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang holte. Statt sie zu verhexen, schien er jedoch lediglich die Zauber aufzuheben, die er um den Raum gelegt haben musste, um ein ungestörtes Gespräch zu ermöglichen.  
„Oder einen Boden", hörte sie ihn leise murmeln. „Torrie?"

Die junge Frau blieb ungläubig auf dem Bett sitzen, zog die Beine an den Körper und starrte Snape an. _Torrie_? Was meinte er damit, war er jetzt verrückt geworden?  
Eine kleine, sauber gekleidete Hauselfe kletterte unter Ginnys Bett hervor, und Hermione verstand: Mit ihrer Hilfe war Snape in den Schlafsaal der Schulsprecherin gekommen, ohne im Gryffindorturm Aufsehen zu erregen oder jemanden erpressen zu müssen, um das Passwort der Fetten Dame zu bekommen.  
„Master Severus ist bereit?" Sie nahm Snape bei der Hand, schenkte Hermione ein strahlendes Lächeln und disapparierte.

Hermione blieb vollkommen reglos zurück. Sie fühlte keine Trauer, sie hatte die Gewissheit irgendwo tief in ihr drin, dass dies nicht das Ende war. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr bewusst, dass er recht hatte. Es _sollte_ das Ende sein. Sie musste versuchen, weiterzumachen, weiterzuleben.  
Snape würde nicht auf sie warten. Jemand anderes schien es durchaus zu tun.

~x~

* * *

„Harry!", rief Hermione und hoffte, dass es nicht so gequält klang, wie es sich anfühlte. Sie breitete versöhnlich die Arme aus. „Schön, Dich zu sehen!"  
„Und Dich erst!", antwortete der Angesprochene mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen und drückte sie. Mehr wagte er nicht, dennoch schien er äußerst gut gelaunt zu sein.  
Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende und Hermione und Ginny hatten sich mit Harry und Ron verabredet. Sie ließen sich von einem schlechtgelaunten Filch filzen und waren wenig später auf dem Weg nach unten ins Dorf. Harry hatte Hermiones Hand genommen und Ginny hakte sich nun bei ihrem Bruder unter.

„Leute, ich brauche unbedingt noch Pergament und eine neue Feder. Ihr könnt ja schon mal vor gehen in die _Drei Besen_, ich bin gleich da", räumte Hermione ein, nachdem sie am späten Nachmittag gemeinsam den _Honigtopf_ geplündert hatten und sich nun auf ein Butterbier freuten. Sie kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche und winkte mit einer zerzausten Feder, die aussah, als wäre sie gerade aus dem Auge eines Hurricanes geschleudert worden.  
„Liebe Güte, was ist denn mit der passiert?", fragte Harry glucksend. „Na dann bis gleich!"  
Hermione atmete erleichtert auf und realisierte zu spät, dass Ginny es bemerkt hatte. Hatte die Freundin sie durchschaut? Wusste sie, dass die Ältere nur so getan hatte, als sei ihr auf dem Weg zu den _Drei Besen_ erst eingefallen, dass sie am anderen Ende des Dorfes noch etwas kaufen musste? Dass sie den Hintergedanken hatte, dann ein bisschen allein sein zu können?  
„Bis gleich!", nickte die Rothaarige dann jedoch munter, winkte kurz und lief weiter. Die Jungen folgten ihr und Hermione dankte ihrer besten Freundin im Stillen. Sie schlenderte die Einkaufsstraße hoch und wieder runter, nun mit ausreichend Pergament und gleich drei neuen Federn beladen.

Als sie das Pub betrat, das zwar gut besucht, aber nicht überfüllt war, entdeckte sie ihre Freunde sogleich an einem Tisch am Fenster. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und verstummten, als sie sie bemerkten. Hermione hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie über sie geredet hatten – doch was gab es da zu reden? Ginny hatte doch nicht etwa -?  
Ron winkte sie energisch zum Tisch und Hermiones Schritte wurden hektischer. Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, deutete er sofort zur Bar. Dort, auf einem Hocker am Tresen, saß Remus Lupin und schien sich beiläufig mit Madam Rosmerta zu unterhalten. Als sie einem anderen Kunden ein Butterbier hinstellte, schien sie wie zufällig Lupins Arm zu berühren. Die Tür des Pubs ging auf und ein Schwarm älterer Herren trat herein und versammelte sich vor der Bar, jeder eine Bestellung rufend. Lupin glitt sofort von seinem Stuhl herunter, um den Tresen herum und half der Wirtin ohne Zögern beim Ausschenken.  
„Sieh einer an, warum wissen wir davon nichts?", lächelte Hermione glücklich, als Rosmerta sich mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln offenbar gerade bei Lupin bedankte. Sie konnten erahnen, dass sie hinter der Bar seine Hand gedrückt hielt, denn er blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr stehen und sah sie an, nachdem sich die neuen Gäste bereits einen Tisch gesucht hatten.  
„Er hat einen neuen Mantel, und... er sieht gut aus!" Ron pfiff leise durch die Zähne und die Freunde mussten lachen.

Obwohl sie beschlossen hatten, nicht zu ihm hinzugehen und ihn zu stören, sondern ihn bei ihrem nächsten persönlichen Treffen darauf ansprechen wollten, ließen sie Lupin und Rosmerta kaum eine Sekunde aus den Augen und stießen heimlich mit Butterbier auf die beiden an. Hermione ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie unglücklich und unschlüssig sie über ihr eigenes Leben war. Nach außen hin strahlte sie wie immer, und tatsächlich konnte sie kaum ausdrücken, wie sehr sie sich für Lupin freute, doch von innen wurde sie mehr und mehr aufgefressen. Vielleicht von ihrem Gewissen. Vielleicht auch von ihrer Leidenschaft für –

„Reden, Schlafsaal, Du und ich, sobald wir wieder im Schloss sind!"  
Hermione drehte sich verwirrt um und starrte in die strengen rehbrauen Augen ihrer besten Freundin.

~x~

* * *

„Hermione, Du kannst mir nichts vormachen! Was ist los?"  
Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett, während Ginny im Schlafsaal hin und her tigerte.  
„Ich habe mit Snape geschlafen, kannst Du mir bitte ein paar Tage geben, um das zu verdauen?" Die Ältere versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
„Was hat er getan?", bohrte die Rothaarige nach.  
„Warte, willst Du gerade die schmutzigen Details?", fragte Hermione und versuchte, es ironisch klingen zu lassen; sie beugte sich nach unten und begann langsam ihre Schuhe auszuziehen, um Ginny nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen.  
„Es hat Dir gefallen, oder?"  
„Sehr." Hermione verzog keine Miene, mied jedoch, nach unten gebeugt, weiterhin den Blick der Freundin.  
„Und glaubst Du, Du liebst ihn? Oder könntest Dich in ihn verlieben?"  
„Nein."_ ‚Nein?'_ Sie öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie noch etwas hinzusetzen, und schloss ihn wieder.  
Ginny hatte das Zögern bemerkt. „Aber?", setzte sie nach.

„Es ist kompliziert." Die Siebtklässlerin hielt kurz inne, um ihre Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen, doch plötzlich brach es einfach aus ihr heraus: „Wir werden einfach voneinander angezogen! Naja, eher ausgezogen. Seit der Nacht haben wir uns zwei Mal wieder getroffen und uns geküsst. Gestern Abend war er noch mal hier und hat die Sache für beendet erklärt, aber wir haben uns natürlich _wieder_ geküsst. Er ist dann gegangen mit dem Kommentar, dass er gehen und mit dieser Sache abschließen wird und ich das auch tun sollte. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht vorbei ist und dass wir das beide auch wissen."  
Ginny hatte sprachlos zugehört und war sichtlich perplex. Ganz langsam nickte sie. „Was ist mit Harry?" Als Hermione um eine Antwort herumdruckste, fragte sie weiter: „Liebst Du ihn?"  
Die Andere wägte mit dem Kopf ab. „Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie schon, da ist etwas. Aber allein mein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Se-Snape lässt es nicht zu, dass ich die Zeit mit ihm wirklich genieße."  
Nun wusste Ginny also Bescheid. Aber was nun? Nun war die Sache höchstwahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer als vorher.

„Puh, Deine Situation ist schwieriger als ich dachte", bestätigte die Rothaarige.  
„Wie schön, dass wir uns einig sind."  
„Oh ja."  
„Dann siehst Du sicher auch ein, dass Du mir da nicht helfen kannst außer Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren und mich das alleine entscheiden zu lassen?"  
Ginny wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Na ja, ich denke schon, dass ich Dir als beste Freundin da beratend zur Seite stehen kann", sie zwinkerte, „aber die Entscheidung kann ich Dir natürlich nicht abnehmen."  
Hermiones Blick wurde weicher und ihr Körper entspannte sich ein wenig. Ginny machte ihr keine Vorwürfe, weil sie so leichtsinnig mit ihrem „Gewinn" spielte, um den auch Ginny hart gekämpft hatte; um Harry.  
„Aber Du sagst keinen Ton zu niemandem?", fragte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne.  
„Natürlich nicht, wofür hältst Du mich denn!"  
„Du bist ein Schatz. Ginny, es tut mir leid, ich weiß wie unangebracht und bescheuert das alles ist."  
„Mione, es ist für alle Beteiligten nicht leicht, sicher auch mich eingeschlossen, aber Du hast es Dir nicht ausgesucht. Unerwartete Dinge passieren ständig, und dann muss erst ein Weg gefunden werden, wie man mit ihnen umgeht. Denk einfach drüber nach und nimm Dir Zeit, um Dir darüber klar zu werden, was oder wen Du willst. Ich würde jetzt noch ein bisschen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, ja? Kann ich Dich alleine lassen oder soll ich lieber hier bleiben?"  
„Quatsch, geh schon, ich wühle hier mal ein bisschen in meinen Gefühlen rum."  
Die Rothaarige umarmte ihre beste Freundin herzlich und verließ mit einem letzten tröstenden Blick den Schlafsaal.

Hermione blieb mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zurück, doch ihr Herz war nun eine Tonne leichter. Sie hatte mit Ginny über ihr Empfinden gesprochen und diese hielt dennoch zu ihr, hatte sogar in dieser Situation ein offenes Ohr für sie. Das war Hermione wichtiger als alles andere.  
Sie hatte eine wahre beste Freundin.

~x~

* * *

Die nächsten Tage überstand Hermione einzig und allein durch Ginnys Unterstützung. Ginny verstand sie ohne Worte und machte ihr den Weg frei, wenn Hermione alleine sein wollte. Dann hielt sie Harry von ihr fern und sorgte dafür, dass niemand sie störte. Hermione schaffte es mit ihrem harten Willen, sich in Zaubertränke wieder auf den Unterricht statt auf ihren Lehrer zu konzentrieren, der sie wiederum weitestgehend normal behandelte, und fühlte sich schließlich zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder einigermaßen wohl. Dieses Gefühl nahm immer mehr zu – bis sie eines Morgens singend aus ihrem Schlafsaal kam und sich Harry um den Hals warf. Dieser nutzte sogleich die Gelegenheit und küsste die überschwängliche junge Frau. Sie erwiderte den Kuss überrascht und machte zum ersten Mal keine Anstalten, danach weglaufen. Von da an setzte sie alles daran, Harry so nah wie möglich zu kommen.  
Harry seinerseits erwiderte ihre Gefühle, Ron beobachtete die beiden belustigt und Ginny war erleichtert, dass es Hermione besser ging.

Auch vor dem Kerker, in dem der Zaubertränkeunterricht stattfand, ließ Hermione am Donnerstagmorgen nicht von Harry ab. Sie standen, seitlich gegen eine Wand gepresst, zwei Meter von der Klassenzimmertür entfernt und küssten sich zärtlich. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Snape kommen sehen, doch es störte sie nicht. Sie war bei Harry, was kümmerte sie Snape?  
Augenblicklich wurde es still um sie herum und sie realisierte nur halb, dass der schwarze Mann offenbar stehengeblieben war und das Paar angewidert beobachtete. Lavender brach mitten in einem Satz an Parvati gewandt ab und auch alle anderen verstummten in angespannter Erwartungshaltung. Ron hielt die Luft an.  
„Was haben Sie Granger denn gegeben?", fauchte der Professor da auch schon in ihre Richtung. Harry ließ schockiert von Hermione ab und starrte mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Verwirrung über dessen Aussage zu Snape.  
„Was schauen Sie mich so an? Als würde Granger sich ohne Hilfsmittel freiwillig auf diese Art mit Ihnen abgeben!" Damit rauschte er in sein Klassenzimmer. Als seine Schüler ihm nicht sofort nachsetzten, rief er beinahe zornig nach draußen: „Die Stunde beginnt!"

Wortlos trotteten die Siebtklässler durch die Tür und ließen sich an ihren Tischen nieder.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir Amortentia brauen, damit Potter auch in Zukunft Erfolg bei Granger hat", herrschte Snape die Klasse an.  
Alle starrten Harry und Hermione an. Sie hatte die Hand unschuldig auf ihrem Schoß liegen und warf Harry gerade ein beinahe verführerisches Lächeln zu.  
„Obwohl das nicht nötig sein dürfte, wenn ich mir das so ansehe", schnappte der Lehrer.  
Nachdem er ihnen eine Aufgabe gegeben hatte, streifte er durch den Kerker und machte bei manchen Schülern Halt, um ihnen Anweisungen zu erteilen, wobei er an Kritik wie üblich nicht sparte. Hermione hatte Mühe, ihren Trank richtig zu brauen, so sehr war sie auf Harry fixiert. Snape bemerkte es mit wachsamem Auge.

„Potter!", bellte er.  
Der Angesprochene schrak auf.  
„Kommen Sie hier nach vorne, ich will keine heißen Szenen in meinem Klassenraum sehen! So wie Granger aussieht würde sie nicht davor zurückschrecken, Sie vor meinen Augen zu verführen! Weasley, Sie kommen mit nach vorne, vielleicht kann sich Miss Granger dann auf sich selbst und ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren."  
Harry und Ron gehorchten widerwillig, packten ihre Sachen zusammen, nahmen ihre Kessel und setzten sich nach vorne vor Snapes Pult. Hermione beobachtete verärgert, wie der Lehrer sogleich zu den beiden Jungen an den Tisch trat, sich weit über Harry beugte und über dessen Trank spottete.  
Sie wandte die Augen ab und ihre Konzentration besserte sich kaum merklich, bis sie plötzlich eine scharrende Stimme direkt in ihrem Ohr vernahm.  
„Miss Granger, Sie wirken heute sehr abgelenkt. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Unterricht und auf Ihren Trank!"

_Klack. _Als hätte Snape einen Schalter umgelegt, war es aus, das sonst so leistungsfähige Gehirn. Oder wurde es angeregt? Zumindest einige Gedanken, die hier eindeutig nichts zu suchen hatten, wurden angeregt und veranlassten Hermiones Nackenhaare, sich zu Berge zu stellen.  
„Was ist?", hauchte er und Hermione spürte seinen starken Oberkörper an ihrer Schulter und ihrem oberen Rücken.  
Sie verfluchte ihn innerlich, als sie mit zitternden Händen die grünliche Flüssigkeit in ihrem Kessel umrührte, im verbissenen Versuch, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Was wollte er mit solch einer Aktion nun wieder bezwecken, er, der ihre kleine Liebschaft erst kürzlich für beendet erklärt hatte? Er, dessen Lippen sie noch immer spüren konnte.  
„Wenn Sie so weitermachen, muss ich Ihnen leider Nachhilfe geben", fuhr er fort und ihre Augen flatterten einen Moment und fielen dann zu, als hätte seine dunkle Stimme sie in eine Art Trance versetzt. „Wollen Sie das etwa?"  
„Oh ja", rutschte es ihr sehnsüchtig flüsternd heraus, ehe sie es zurückhalten konnte, und sie riss die Augen auf. _‚Okay, ganz ruhig, Hermione. Atmen. Ich bereue nichts!'_, versuchte sie sich sofort einzureden. Vielleicht hatte sie es gar nicht laut gesagt, oder nicht laut genug als dass er es hätte hören können.  
„Na dann...", wisperte er jedoch prompt und hob die Stimme, sodass alle es hören konnten: „Granger, wenn Sie sich nicht zusammenreißen können, müssen Sie heute Abend zum Nachsitzen kommen. Um neun stehen Sie hier, und wehe wenn nicht!"  
Schon beim letzten Wort hatte er sich umgedreht und war nach vorne geeilt, um von dort aus die Hausaufgaben zu verkünden und den Unterricht zu beenden. Hermione verfluchte ihren Körper still dafür, dass er sie so schamlos verraten hatte. Ein kurzes Zucken, ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, ausgelöst durch seine bloße Nähe – und sie hatte gleich dreimal zu viel gerührt.

„So ein Trottel! Konnte er uns nicht einfach dort sitzen lassen, ich meine, was geht ihn das an!", beschwerte sich Harry auf dem Weg nach oben in die Eingangshalle lautstark. „Kann er nicht mal seine lange Nase aus unseren Angelegenheiten raus- und uns in Frieden lassen? Und jetzt hast Du auch noch Nachsitzen!", brauste er weiter auf.  
„Harry, ganz ruhig... Die Stunde ist vorbei und dass ich nachsitzen muss ist nicht schlimm. Ich kann diesen Trank brauen, ich war vorhin nur so in Gedanken, so... verliebt..."  
Harry blieb stehen, packte sie am Arm und riss sie eine Sekunde lang von den Füßen, um sie zu küssen. Hermiones Atem setzte kurz aus, nicht nur wegen Harrys Überfall, sondern weil ihr der Gedanke gekommen war, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob das, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, wirklich zutraf.

Und wenn doch, blieb immer noch die Frage, wen sie damit gemeint hatte. Sie versuchte die Enttäuschung darüber zu unterdrücken, dass die Augen, die sie liebevoll anstrahlten, grün waren.  
Grün, nicht schwarz.

~x~


	7. Wer andern eine Grube gräbt

_Hallöchen und herzlichen Dank an **DH4-ever** und **Liesl Snake** für eure Reviews! Ja, Liesl, manchmal sollte man auf das Herz hören... aber Hermione und Severus sind da wohl 'leider' sehr vernunftgesteuerte Wesen. ;) Alles zu seiner Zeit. :o) Jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit Kapitel 7!_

In Kapitel 6_: Hermione gelang es nur kurzfristig, ihrer Anziehung zu Snape zu entgehen, ehe ihre Gefühle erneut verrücktspielten. Ein Kuss mit Harry vorm Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und eine kleine Ablenkung im Unterricht führten zu erneutem Nachsitzen bei Snape._

* * *

**Kapitel 7 - Wer andern eine Grube gräbt...**

„Nachsitzen? Bitte was? Oh warte", sagte Ginny drohend. „Wir brauchen einen Plan. Lass mich kurz darüber nachdenken, wie wir ihm den Abend zur Hölle machen."  
Hermione grinste breit. Sie war gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, an diesem Abend etwas anzustellen, doch Ginnys Gedanke gefiel ihr auf Anhieb ausgesprochen gut. Sie ließ die Zaubertränkestunde Revue passieren und überlegte, ob sich dort ein Anhaltspunkt finden ließe für ihre Revanche.  
„Ginny", sagte sie plötzlich und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ginny, er hat sich vorhin so komisch über Harry gebeugt, ich dachte, er würde ihm eine Ohrfeige geben oder so, aber dann hat er sich so über ihn gelehnt, dass ich nicht sehen konnte, was er tut."  
Die Augen ihrer besten Freundin weiteten sich. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er -? Oh mein Gott, Mione! Okay, pass auf. Er wird Dir also was zu trinken anbieten." Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und kramte in ihrer Tasche. „Nimm die hier mit, damit kannst Du ihn ablenken, die Becher austauschen und ihm dann zusehen, wie er triumphierend in seine eigene Falle rennt." Sie warf Hermione, die noch immer reglos auf ihrem Bett saß, eine Packung mit zwei Bluffknallern in den Schoß.  
„Und jetzt los, mach Dich schon fertig!", lachte die Rothaarige.  
Die Ältere regte sich einen Moment lang nur zögerlich, ehe plötzlich ein Ruck durch ihren Körper ging und sie aufsprang. „Behalte Deinen Zwei-Weg-Spiegel bei Dir und Harry in Sicherheit. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Snape ihn liebestrunken finden würde!", grinste sie. „Die Rache wartet, und sie wird gut!"

~x~

* * *

Um viertel vor neun stand Hermione vor Snapes Klassenzimmer und wie auf Kommando kam er kurz darauf angerauscht.  
„Granger, was machen Sie schon hier? Sie haben erst in einer viertel Stunde hier zu sein, warten Sie woanders!"  
Ohne irgendeine Antwort zu geben oder ihm auch nur in die Augen zu sehen drehte die Schülerin sich um und verschwand in den weiten Gängen der Kerker.  
Snape starrte ihr nach, offenbar ungläubig darüber, dass sie eine derartige Anweisung widerspruchslos befolgt hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hörte die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer zufallen, blieb stehen, erleuchtete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und verharrte geduldig. Für einen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen und verbannte alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf; ja, die Okklumentik hatte sie an diesem Abend im Griff.

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand Snape wieder draußen und wartete auf sie.  
„Na also, Miss Granger, geht doch!", sagte er seidig und hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
„Guten Abend, Professor!", erwiderte sie etwas scharf und ging voran in den dunklen Raum.  
„Sie werden doch nicht unhöflich werden? Ich dachte, die Zeiten Ihrer impertinenten Art wären vorbei? Kommen Sie zu mir und trinken Sie einen Schluck mit mir, während ich Ihnen erkläre, was Sie tun werden."  
„Ich dachte, ich soll nur den Trank noch einmal brauen!", entgegnete sie gespielt heftig, während sie sich innerlich darauf konzentrierte, ihn aus ihrem Geist fernzuhalten.  
„So giftig, wie Sie heute sind, wird das als Strafe nicht genügen, Miss Granger. Sie sollten Ihre Prioritäten überdenken. Setzen wir uns", ordnete der Professor schließlich ruhig an.  
Er schien nicht zu erwarten, dass sie sich so einfach fügen würde. „Und je länger Sie die Sture spielen, desto länger werden Sie bleiben."  
„Sie reden hier nicht mit einem kleinen Kind", murrte sie, hatte sich beim Sprechen jedoch bereits auf dem Stuhl niedergelassen, den er auf der anderen Seite des Pults für sie bereitgestellt hatte.  
„Danke, dass Sie mich daran erinnern", kommentierte er trocken und sie wusste, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die in diesem Moment an ihre gemeinsame Nacht dachte. „Trinken wir etwas", fuhr er fort.  
„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen..." Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig vor Aufregung und der Anstrengung, konstant Okklumentik anzuwenden. Sie war fest entschlossen, das hier durchzuziehen und als Siegerin aus diesem Kampf hervorzugehen, von dem er nicht ahnen konnte, dass sie ihn kämpfte. Unauffällig streckte sie die Hand in ihre Umhangtasche und umfasste damit einen der Bluffknaller, während Snape zwei bereits vorbereitete Becher vor sich auf den Tisch schweben ließ. Er schob einen zu ihr hinüber. In dem Moment, in dem sie sich fragte, ob Snape das Ablenkungsmanöver mit dem Bluffknaller nicht vielleicht viel zu leicht durchschauen würde, schwebte – laut schreiend oder singend, Hermione vermochte es nicht zu sagen – Peeves der Poltergeist durch die nur angelehnte Kerkertür.  
„Snapie betrinkt sich, armer Snapie, ganz allein, armer Snapie, armes Schwein!"  
Snape sprang sofort auf und hob wütend den Zauberstab. „Raus mit Dir aus den Kerkern, raus, Du elendes-!" Zwei Flüche und eine zugeknallte Kerkertür später, die Hermione genutzt hatte, mit einer blitzschnellen, lautlosen Bewegung die Tassen auszutauschen, kam er mit leicht gerötetem Kopf zurück.

Er bemerkte nichts, als er sich wieder ans Pult setzte, stattdessen hob er fast gut gelaunt das Trinkgefäß, um ihr zuzuprosten. Mit einem innerlichen Lachen tat sie es ihm gleich und nahm dann, ebenso wie er, einen großen Schluck.  
Sie beobachteten einander genau und in dem Moment, in dem sie den jeweils Anderen schlucken sahen, breitete sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf beiden Gesichtern aus.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis eines davon verschwand und das andere noch breiter wurde.  
„H... H... Harry...", murmelte Snape mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien Hermione kaum noch wahrzunehmen. Schon stand er auf und begann, im Kreis um seinen Stuhl herumzulaufen, immer wieder Harrys Namen vor sich hinbrummelnd.  
Hermione konnte Snapes Dreistigkeit und ihr eigenes Glück kaum fassen: Er hatte also tatsächlich ein Haar von Harry geklaut und einen Liebestrank damit gebraut – den er nun selbst getrunken hatte.  
„Sorry, Severus. Ich schätze, der Punkt geht an mich", lachte sie. Schnell packte sie den Zweiwegespiegel aus, den sie zusammen mit Ginny hatte. „Ginny!"  
Das Gesicht der Freundin erschien nur Sekunden später im Spiegel.  
„Mione!", begrüßte sie sie enthusiastisch, „wie ist es gelaufen?"  
„Na ja...", begann Hermione provozierend langsam, aus den Augenwinkeln den träumenden Snape beobachtend, der nun im Raum umherlief, sich immer wieder bückte, um unter die Tische und hinter Kessel zu gucken.  
„Jetzt sag schon!", drängte Ginny ungeduldig.  
Die Andere prustete los. „Er rennt gerade im ganzen Klassenzimmer herum und sucht Harry."  
Die Weasleytocher verschwand kurz von der Bildfläche und ein lautes Lachen war zu hören.  
„Harry ist in Sicherheit vor ihm?", fragte Hermione ernst.  
„Ja klar. Ich kann ja schlecht zulassen, dass er von Snape verführt wird!", zwinkerte Ginny.  
„Ich werde ihm dann mal ein bisschen nachlaufen, damit er keine allzu großen Dummheiten macht; er wird sicher bald dahinterkommen, dass Harry hier nicht ist, und sich auf den Weg nach oben machen. Ich sollte ihn dann aber irgendwann wieder hier runter bugsieren, oder? Und dafür sorgen, dass er alles vergisst?"  
„Nachlaufen, klar, auf jeden Fall, ich will wissen, was er alles anstellt. Aber ihn retten? Vergiss es! Spinnst du, er soll ja auch was dabei lernen!"  
Hermione grinste schief. „Ich halte Dich auf dem Laufenden. Hoffentlich passiert nichts Schlimmes."  
Mit einem letzten Augenrollen über die Sorgen der Freundin war Ginny verschwunden und Hermione steckte den Spiegel in die Tasche zurück.

„Harry?" Snape hatte mittlerweile auch die Vorratskammer abgesucht und war offenbar zum Entschluss gekommen, dass er das Subjekt seiner Begierde woanders würde suchen müssen. Schon war er durch die Tür und schlich den dunklen Gang entlang, der in Richtung Eingangshalle führte. Zielsicher steuerte er die Treppen an, die in den Gryffindorturm führten, und Hermione folgte ihm, lautlos und mit ein wenig Abstand.

Am Portrait der Fetten Dame angelangt stockte er. Er kannte das Passwort nicht. „Harry?", hauchte er. Die Fette Dame sah ihn skeptisch an, reagierte jedoch nicht auf den Professor. „Harry?"  
Hermione überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Snape vom Portraitloch weglocken konnte, da sie Angst hatte, dass die Fette Dame die kuriose nächtliche Begegnung irgendwem gegenüber erwähnen könnte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr der Tarnumhang ein, den sie sich von Harry ausgeliehen hatte unter dem Vorwand, dass sie zu später Stunde, nach dem Nachsitzen, nicht von einem anderen Lehrer oder von Filch in den Gängen erwischt werden wollte, da sie sicher war, dass Snape ihr Alibi nicht bestätigen würde.  
Sie griff erneut in ihre Tasche. Nicht daran denkend, dass der Zweiwegespiegel noch darin war, zog sie den Umhang heraus und warf ihn sich über. Im nächsten Moment fiel der Spiegel neben ihr zu Boden, nur sanft kleppernd, da er sich zunächst im weichen Umhang verfangen hatte.  
‚_Immerhin ist er nicht kaputt!'_, dachte Hermione optimistisch, machte aber einen Schritt zur Seite, da Snape das leise Scheppern gehört hatte und sich langsam auf dessen Quelle zu bewegte.

~x~

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit im Schlafsaal wisperte Ginny „Hermione?" in ihren Spiegel. Sie sah etwas, doch es war nicht Hermione; es war eine leere Decke.  
„Mione?", fragte sie. Als diese nicht antwortete, versuchte sie es ein wenig lauter. „Mione?"  
Endlich, da war sie – Moment mal, ihre beste Freundin sah bestimmt nicht aus wie eine übergroße Fledermaus. Was sie im Spiegel sah, war Snapes Gesicht. Aber wo war dann Hermione? War etwa doch etwas schiefgegangen?  
Seine Stimme riss sie zurück in die Realität. „Harry? Bist du das?"  
Ginny konnte nicht an sich halten, hielt den Spiegel vom Gesicht weg und fing an zu lachen. Dann verstellte sie ihre Stimme und sagte: „Jaah, ich bin es. Leg diesen dämlichen Spiegel weg und komm vor den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, ich warte dort auf Dich!"  
„Ist gut!", antwortete er gehorsam, und kurz darauf hatte sie erneut die Decke im Blick, da er den Spiegel auf eine Ablage an der Wand gelegt hatte. Langsame Schritte entfernten sich.

„Hermione?", versuchte Ginny es erneut.  
Dieses Mal bekam sie Antwort. „Ginny, das war ein super Auftritt! Und danke, du hast mich echt gerettet!"  
„Kein Problem! Aber ich will jetzt wissen, was der dort unten macht! Ich komm raus, bis gleich!"

~x~

* * *

„Hey, Süße!" Ginny umarmte ihre beste Freundin. „Du hast es überlebt!"  
„Aber gerade so!", lachte diese leise.  
„Gehen wir!"  
Die beiden Mädchen huschten leise unter dem Tarnumhang nach unten in die Kerker und in die Richtung, in der sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins vermuteten. Dank seiner verträumt-langsamen Schritte holten sie den schwarzen Mann schnell ein, der, vor sind hinträumend und „_Harry_!" murmelnd, nur langsam umherschlenderte. Sie erstickten mühevoll ihr Lachen und folgten ihm stumm.  
Schließlich schien er sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, denn er blieb stehen und sah sich um. „Haaarryyyyy, ich weiß, dass Du hier bist! Zeig Dich! Komm spielen...", rief er dann mit verführerischer Stimme. „Nun komm schon, Du willst es doch auch!"  
Auf diese Worte hin krallten sich Ginnys Fingernägel tief in Hermiones Arm und sie wusste, dass die Freundin kaum an sich halten konnte. Beide hielten sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht loszulachen.  
„Jetzt zeig Dich schon, Harryyy!"

„Professor?"  
Hermione und Ginny fuhren erschrocken herum. Draco Malfoy schlich den Gang entlang, offenbar auf dem Rückweg von einem verbotenen nächtlichen Ausflug, und beobachtete das untypische Verhalten des Tränkemeisters mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
„Professor, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er besorgt.  
„Harry?", kam es nur zurück.  
„J-ja, sicher, ich bin Harry."  
Ginny und Hermione hielten die Luft an. Malfoy gab sich doch tatsächlich als Harry aus, um herauszufinden, was mit seinem Hauslehrer los war!  
Was er damit ausgelöst hatte, hatte er sicher nicht geahnt: Snape packte ihn im Genick und zog ihn an sich heran. „Endlich hab ich Dich, Du süßes Biest!", raunte er – die Schülerinnen unter dem Tarnumhang hatten Lachtränen in den Augen und mussten die Luft anhalten, um nicht aufzufliegen – und küsste seinen Schüler voller Inbrunst. Malfoy gab einen Schocklaut von sich und sprang zurück, doch Snape folgte ihm und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
„Wir sollten etwas unternehmen, das geht zu weit!", sorgte sich Hermione, sobald sie wieder Luft bekam, und Ginny flüsterte ihr im selben Moment schon eindringlich ins Ohr: „Gedächtniszauber!" Dann rannte sie unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und um die nächste Ecke.  
Dort rief sie wieder mit verstellter Stimme: "Seeevy, was machst Du denn da? Gehst Du fremd? Ich bin doch hier!"  
Snape ließ verwirrt von Malfoy ab und rannte auf sie zu. „Harry?"  
Sofort hob Hermione ihren Zauberstab unter dem Umhang, flüsterte „_Obliviate_", um Malfoy die Erinnerung an den gesamten Vorfall zu nehmen, und einen Augenblick später rieb sich der blonde Slytherin verschlafen die Augen. Ahnungslos drehte er sich zum Eingang, flüsterte das Passwort und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermione atmete erleichtert auf und stürmte dann um die Ecke, um die Ginny und Snape gerade verschwunden waren.  
„Harry, wo bist Du denn nun? Ist das das Vorspiel, dass Du Dich so versteckst?", hörte sie Snape rufen und versuchte sich die ganze Faust in den Mund zu stecken, um einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Sie fand Ginny gegen die Wand gepresst stehend, ging zu ihr und warf den Umhang mit über sie.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", zischte sie.  
„Er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein, vielleicht sollten wir ihn in seine Räume bringen", schlug die Rothaarige vor. „Ihm einen Gedächtniszauber aufzuhalsen wird nicht nötig sein, oder?"  
„Haaaaarry?"  
„Machen wir, aber doch, ein Gedächtniszauber ist nötig", widersprach Hermione. „Er kriegt jetzt nichts mit, aber er wird sich später erinnern."  
„Und das wird kein Problem, mal eben Snapes Gedächtnis zu verzaubern?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.  
„Wieso sollte es? Er kann sich ja nicht wehren, er kriegt ja nichts mit."  
„Gut, dann los."  
„Severus, komm mit!", flötete Hermione.  
„HARRY?"  
„Komm, süßes Sevylein!"  
Sie liefen voraus, ihm immer wieder rufend, und Snape folgte der unsichtbaren Stimme. Wenige Gänge weiter blieben die Schülerinnen stehen. „Verflucht, wo sind wir?", fragte Ginny.  
„Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung."  
Verzweifelt sahen sie sich um, doch sie erkannten den Gang nicht wieder. Bestürzt sahen sie sich an. Wenn sie hier nicht mehr rechtzeitig heraus finden würden, würde Snape zu sich kommen und sie hätten ein ernstes Problem.  
„Haaarry?"  
„Es würde ihm auffallen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn Du Dich als Harry ausgeben würdest, oder?", überlegte die Ältere.  
Ohne zu antworten schlüpfte Ginny unter dem Tarnumhang heraus und ging auf ihren Professor zu.  
„Sevy...", hauchte sie, „weißt Du vielleicht, wie man zu Deinen Räumen kommt?"

„Zu meinen Räumen?"  
Sie hörten es an der Stimme. Das Spiel war vorbei. Er war er selbst.  
„Professor?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig, ebenfalls unter dem Tarnumhang hervor schlüpfend.  
„Ja, _Miss Granger_?", fauchte er. „Was ist, haben Sie mir vielleicht irgendetwas zu sagen?" Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort bedrohlicher.  
„Nein. Nein, ich denke nicht", kam die gelassene Antwort von Hermione. Sie hatte sich klargemacht, dass sie durchaus etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte und gegen ihn kämpfen konnte. Sie würde es mit ihm aufnehmen.  
„Die Muggel haben so ein schönes Sprichwort", fuhr sie fort. „Es heißt: Wer andern eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein. Herzlich willkommen am Ende unseres netten kleinen Paradebeispiels! Und jetzt schlaf gut."

~x~

* * *

_Und, wollt ihr eure Meinungen mit mir teilen? ;) Liebe Grüße!_


	8. Eine Reihe von Entschlüssen

_Herzlicher Dank geht wieder an **DH4-ever**, freut mich, dass Du Spaß hattest:)))! Jetzt geht's weiter mit Kapitel 8, fröhliches Lesen an alle!  
_

* * *

In Kapitel 7:_ Die Revanche ist geglückt, Hermione und Ginny haben Severus Snape in seine eigene Falle laufen lassen und ihm seinen eigenen Zaubertrank untergejubelt. Doch sie verliefen sich in den Kerkern und fanden nicht rechtzeitig heraus, ehe die Wirkung des Tranks nachließ und der Tränkemeister wieder zu sich kam..._

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - Eine Reihe von Entschlüssen**

„Miss Weasley, verschwinden Sie, verdammt noch mal!"  
Ginny schaute schockiert von Snape zu Hermione, die zwar aussah wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, der Rothaarigen aber schwach zunickte. Diese streckte die Hand aus und hielt der Älteren stumm den Tarnumhang hin.  
„Den Umhang können Sie mitnehmen, Granger wird ihn nicht brauchen!", zischte Snape jedoch. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und kurz darauf sprang eine silberne Hirschkuh um Ginny herum. Leichtfüßig tanzte sie den Gang entlang und Ginny folgte dem Patronus mit einem letzten besorgten Blick über die Schulter zu ihrer Freundin, die diesen nicht minder verzweifelt erwiderte.

„Nun, Miss Granger?"  
Schweigen.  
„Sie haben also nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"  
„Wofür soll ich mich verteidigen?", schnappte sie. „Wer hat denn mit dem Trank angefangen, wer hat ihn denn gebraut? Und ich soll mich verteidigen? Lass Du Dir da lieber mal eine gute Ausrede einfallen!"  
„Und Sie sagen mir, Sie sind kein kleines Kind? Sie reden wie eins, dem ein anderes gerade sein Schaufelchen im Sandkasten weggenommen hat."  
„Ich würde gerne hören, was Du zu sagen hast", beharrte Hermione ruhig.  
„Da können Sie lange warten!", antwortete Snape aalglatt.  
„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt zum Schulleiter gehen und ihm alles erzählen."  
Bei diesen Worten umspielte tatsächlich ein Grinsen seine Lippen. „Klar, tu das. Falls Du eines schönen Tages den Weg hier raus findest."  
Sie fluchte innerlich.

„Ich hätte da allerdings eine bessere Idee", sagte er und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. Obwohl sein Ton gleichgültig war, so als würde er einen Brettspiel-Abend vorschlagen, war seine Intention doch eindeutig.  
„Ach ja? Ich nicht, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaftsspiele!" Hermione wich vor ihm zurück, fest entschlossen, dass nichts zwischen ihnen passieren würde. Er folgte ihr und schließlich stieß sie gegen die Wand, wo sie keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr hatte. So steinhart wie die Wand in ihren Rücken drückte, so butterweich waren ihre Knie. Ihr Widerstand brach in dem Moment zusammen, in dem im Gegenzug Snapes Besinnung kam und er offenbar mit großer Mühe versuchte, wieder Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
„Siehst Du jetzt, warum ich Dir den Trank verabreichen wollte?" Er keuchte die Worte beinahe und stützte sich mit einem Arm neben Hermione an der Wand ab, sein Gesicht noch immer nur knapp vor ihrem.  
„Nein, erklär's mir", flüsterte sie sehnsüchtig, die Augen fest auf seinen Mund gerichtet. „Erzähl mir von Deiner Idee, Deiner viel aufregenderen Alternative zu meinem Besuch beim Schulleiter."  
„Wir können nicht—Hermione, wir können das nicht mehr tun."  
„Das sah gerade eben noch ganz anders aus", lächelte sie und ließ ihre Hand seinen Oberkörper entlang zu seinem Hals wandern, um dann seinen Nacken zu umfassen.  
„Ich wollte Dir den Trank verabreichen, damit wir nicht ständig wieder auf dumme Gedan—"

„Du bist der Meister der Zaubertränke!", schnitt die junge Frau ihm plötzlich mit klarer Stimme das Wort ab, so als hätte sie gerade einen Geistesblitz gehabt. „Du weißt schon, dass ein Liebestrank keine Liebe beschwört."  
Er rollte die Augen. „Aber es kommt durchaus vor, dass man sich verliebt, wenn man einander nahe ist."  
„Aha", machte Hermione nur, rollte die Augen und ließ seine Worte sacken. Menschen verliebten sich ineinander, wenn sie einander nahe waren, und nachdem sie Severus schon mehrmals nahe gewesen war, sollte sie sich mit einem Mal plötzlich von Zauberhand in Harry verlieben; interessante These. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken und versuchte stattdessen ihn zu küssen, seine Lippen zu erreichen, doch er zog sich spielerisch immer wieder ein Stück zurück. „Severus!"  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich endlich zu ihr beugte, ihre Lippen fand und seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

~x~

* * *

Noch immer schnell atmend saß Hermione, gegen Severus' Oberkörper gelehnt, auf dem Boden im dunklen Kerkergang. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und sie spürte, wie sich sein Atem langsam beruhigte. Sie hatte so viele Fragen an ihn, wollte so viele Antworten. Am brennendsten interessierte sie, was er für sie empfand, doch sie verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Nicht in diesem friedlichen Moment.

Ein Ruck ging durch Severus' Körper, etwas musste ihm gerade eingefallen sein. „Du hast Malfoys Gedächtnis manipuliert?", fragte er nachdrücklich.  
„Er kann sich an nichts erinnern, was er hier unten gesehen hat."  
Halb erwartete sie, dass er ihr Vorwürfe machen würde, dass sie zugelassen hatte, dass er ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy geküsst hatte, doch er verlor kein Wort darüber. „Ich werde ihm morgen früh sicherheitshalber noch einen zusätzlichen Gedächtniszauber aufhalsen."  
„Solltest Du das nicht lieber lassen? Du machst Dich doch strafbar."  
„Wenn rauskommen würde, was zwischen uns ist, würde ich sowieso meinen Job verlieren, dann kommt es darauf nun wirklich nicht mehr an."  
Nun rutschte ihr ihre Frage doch heraus: „Was ist denn zwischen uns, Severus?"  
Er sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir sollten gehen", wich er dann schnell aus. „Morgen ist Unterricht."  
Damit erhob er sich, half ihr auf und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Wenigstens dachte er noch daran, sie aus diesem Labyrinth herauszuführen, wenn er ihr schon keine Antwort gab.

Als Hermione den Kerker zu ihrer Rechten wiedererkannte, wollte sie sich an dem schwarzen Mann vorbeidrücken und losrennen, doch er hielt sie auf und drückte sie erneut gegen die Wand. Sie schloss die Augen, nahm all ihre Willenskraft zusammen und drückte ihn von sich weg.  
„Nein. Solange Du nicht weißt, was zwischen uns ist, will ich das nicht mehr", erklärte sie ruhig, auch wenn ihrer Stimme die Mühe, mit der sie sich beherrschte, anzuhören war.  
„Weißt Du es denn?" Er hatte sich deutlich besser unter Kontrolle, und das ärgerte sie.  
„Nein", gab sie zu, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

Nur Sekunden später ließ er sie los, sah ihr noch einmal kurz in die Augen, drehte sich um und verschwand. Seufzend machte sich die Schülerin auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, wo Ginny sicher in ihrem Schlafsaal sitzen und auf sie warten würde.

~x~

* * *

„Hermione!"  
„Ginny."  
„Was hat er getan? Du siehst ziemlich fertig und zerzaust aus", stellte Ginny misstrauisch fest.  
„Bin ich auch", murmelte Hermione.  
„Deute ich die Sache richtig?"  
„Ich denke schon", gab die Ältere zu.  
„Hat er noch irgendetwas gesagt oder hat er Dich gleich flachgelegt?"  
Hermione begann zu schluchzen und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen. Ginny setzte sich neben sie, strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.  
„Hey... Süße, ich mach Dir keine Vorwürfe, ja?", tröstete sie die Freundin, „ich will nur das Beste für Dich und ich denke, es wäre hilfreich zu wissen, was euch beiden diese Sache bedeutet."  
„Ich habe ihn gefragt", sagte Hermione nach einer kurzen Pause, „und alles, was er dazu gemeint hat, war, ‚ich weiß es nicht'."  
„Und was meinst Du dazu?", fragte Ginny besorgt.  
„Dasselbe! Das ist ja das Schlimme."  
„Oh ... Das ist natürlich... kompliziert."  
„Und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, ist da ja auch noch Harry!"  
Ginny dachte angestrengt nach. „Kann ich irgendetwas für Dich tun?", fragte sie.  
„Nein. Damit muss ich fertig werden. Ich muss nachdenken. Ginny – danke!" Hermione breitete die Arme aus und drückte Ginny, die als Antwort lächelte und sich dann wieder in ihr Bett legte, während die Ältere sich am Schreibtisch niederließ und den Kopf mit den Händen abstützte.

„Ich werde die Sache mit Severus beenden", sagte Hermione plötzlich laut. „Wir werden beide von der Schule fliegen, wenn rauskommt, was zwischen uns ist."  
„Dann wüsstet ihr vielleicht wenigstens, was da zwischen euch ist", zwinkerte Ginny, war jedoch schon auf den Beinen und setzte sich neben Hermione an den Schreibtisch. „Wie willst Du es ihm sagen? Persönlich?"  
Hermione starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. „Schreiben wäre vielleicht die sicherste Methode. Ja, ich werde ihm schreiben. Jetzt sofort."

Ginny nickte, und nur zwanzig Minuten später lasen die Schülerinnen noch einmal durch, was sie gemeinsam geschrieben hatten:

_S-  
wir sollten alles vergessen, was war, bevor wir beide von der Schule fliegen wegen einer Sache, die wir nicht einmal definieren können. Das lasse ich nicht zu und bitte eindringlich darum, dass wir in Zukunft auf Abstand bleiben.  
Gute Nacht,  
-H_

„Ja?", versicherte sich Ginny noch einmal mit einem Blick zu Hermione. Als diese nickte, rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und band es Pigwidgeon ans Bein. „Bring das zu Professor Snape."

~x~

* * *

Schon am nächsten Morgen geriet die frisch getroffene Entscheidung ins Wanken, als Hermione allein zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle trat. Dort war weniger los als üblich; Professor Flitwick war nicht da, deswegen hatten die Sechstklässler in der ersten Stunde keinen Unterricht.  
Hermione sah sofort, dass der Tränkemeister seine Augen starr auf den Eingang der Halle gerichtet hatte. Nun, da sie eintrat, heftete er seinen Blick an sie, folgte ihr bis an ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch und ließ ihn dort auf ihr ruhen.  
Hermione war fast über Parvati Patils Tasche gestolpert, so sehr war sie darin vertieft gewesen, eben diesen Blick zu erwidern. Als sie sich setzte, wurde er ihr jedoch unangenehm und sie sah auf. In diesem Moment drehte Snape den Kopf weg und wandte sich Dumbledore zu, der sich überschwänglich lächelnd auf eine Unterhaltung mit ihm einließ. Jetzt hatte die Schülerin Zeit, ihn zu beobachten.

„Mione?", gähnte da eine Stimme neben ihr.  
„Ginny, Du hast es schon aus den Federn geschafft!" Sie grinste ungläubig.  
„Ja, aber mehr schlecht als recht..."  
„Das sehe ich", lachte Hermione und verbannte Snape aus ihrem Kopf und Blickfeld.  
„Wie kannst Du nach so einer langen Nacht um diese Uhrzeit schon lachen?", stöhnte Ginny schlaftrunken.  
„Ich bin einfach nur gut gelaunt und drücke das durch Enthusiasmus aus", antwortete Hermione, nicht ohne ein wenig Ironie. „Und Du bist schon hier, weil...?", fragte sie dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Weil ich gleich Zauberkunst habe?", entgegnete die Rothaarige.  
„Das dachte ich mir", lächelte Hermione. „Wirf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch und denk kurz nach."

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis Ginnys Augen zum Lehrertisch flatterten und ihr Kopf sanft auf den Tisch knallte.  
„Geh wieder schlafen, Süße", schlug Hermione vor und tätschelte der Jüngeren den Arm. Als keine Reaktion kam, beugte sie sich nach unten, um einen sanften Kuss auf die roten Haare zu platzieren. „Warte", flüsterte sie dann, „ich mach Dir noch schnell zwei Brote, die Du mitschmuggeln kannst, dann kannst Du im Schlafsaal frühstücken."  
„Du Heldin", murmelte Ginny und legte Hermione verträumt eine Hand auf den Arm. Hermione musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie bemerkte, dass Professor McGonagall die Szene beobachtet hatte und sich nun zufrieden lächelnd abwandte.  
Noch während sie die Brote schmierte, kamen Harry und Ron in ihre Richtung gelaufen.

„Morgen, Mädels!", grüßten sie.  
„Moin, ihr beiden", gähnte Ginny.  
„Guten Morgen", meinte schließlich auch Hermione und klang dabei noch unmotivierter als ihre beste Freundin. Sie war froh, dass Harry keine Anstalten machte sie zu küssen, denn das war das Letzte, das sie unter Snapes Augen gebrauchen könnte, außerdem würde das sicher zu erheblicher Verwirrung auf Seiten Professor McGonagalls führen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Snapes Blick wieder auf ihr ruhte, doch diesmal empfand sie es nicht als unangenehm. Hermione wandte sich ein Stück um, sah in seine schwarzen Augen und versuchte deren Ausdruck zu deuten. Sie machten ihr keinen Vorwurf, aber sie schienen schmerzerfüllt. Er hatte noch nicht abgeschlossen und war verletzt, doch obwohl sie ihm Kummer bereitete, hatte er ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte und er sah weg, vielleicht weil er ihren inneren Kampf beobachtet hatte.  
„Ich geh noch mal kurz nach oben, mir ist ein bisschen schlecht", gab Hermione bekannt und mimte dabei so gut eine kranke Frau nach, dass Harry und Ron ihr das ohne Weiteres durchgehen ließen.  
Im Schlafsaal stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass Ginny bereits wieder eingeschlafen war. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke, bis es Zeit war, zum Unterricht zu gehen.

~x~

* * *

Als Ginny nach dem Quidditchtraining am Abend den Schlafsaal betrat und Hermione am Schreibtisch sitzen sah, blieb sie mitten im Raum stehen und fragte unvermittelt: „Meinst Du nicht, wir sollten ihm mal wieder zeigen, wo es langgeht?"  
Hermione fuhr herum. „Wie, was meinst Du?"  
„Snape hat schon so lange nichts mehr von uns gehört. Wir haben ihm am Anfang des Schuljahres das Leben quasi zur Hölle gemacht und haben damit aufgehört, als Du die Wette gewonnen hast. Ich bin mir sicher, er vermisst das schon...", grinste die Rothaarige.

„Du kannst unmöglich ernsthaft vorschlagen, dass wir eine neue Wette abschließen sollten!", stöhnte Hermione entgeistert.  
„Lieber Himmel, nein! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich dafür wäre, ihn noch ein bisschen zu quälen."  
Hermione war nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Idee halten sollte.  
Die Jüngere schien ihr Zögern zu bemerken. „Liebes", begann sie erneut, „er hat uns das Leben so lange schwer gemacht, mir wird er es auch nächstes Jahr noch schwermachen, er hat es _verdient_, dass er das mal zurückkriegt."  
Die Andere zweifelte noch immer. „Aber er war so getroffen. Heute Morgen in der Großen Halle... er -"  
„Ich habe seine Blicke gesehen, aber glaub mir, er hat verstanden, dass er keine Chance mehr hat, und er wird bald wieder anfangen, Dich zu attackieren wie eh und je, warte nur ab! Das mag vielleicht einfach seine Art sein, aber er wird es nun einmal tun, Du wirst schon sehen."  
„Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Außerdem wird das nur dazu führen, dass wir wieder im Bett landen, wenn ich ihn wieder anflirte!"

„Es muss ja gar nicht immer um Flirten gehen", beharrte Ginny. „Ihn ein bisschen bloßzustellen und ihm ein paar Streiche zu spielen wäre doch mindestens genauso lustig!"  
Bei diesem Argument gab die Ältere sich geschlagen. „Einverstanden."  
„Ich werde nächste Woche gleich damit anfangen!", triumphierte Ginny und hielt ihrer besten Freundin die Hand hin, die mit einem amüsierten Seufzen einschlug.

~x~


	9. Frechheit siegt

On we go. :)

* * *

_In Kapitel 8: Nach einer weiteren gemeinsamen Nacht beendete Hermione ihre Affäre mit dem Tränkemeister. Ginny und sie beschlossen daraufhin jedoch, dass es an der Zeit war, ihre Streiche und Ungehorsamkeiten in Snapes Unterricht fortzusetzen._

* * *

**Kapitel 9 - Frechheit siegt**

„Ginny?", rief Hermione hektisch, „was soll ich anziehen?"

Ginny kam zu ihr getrottet und betrachtete zuerst ihre beste Freundin dann den Inhalt deren Kleiderschranks und zog schließlich eine weiße Bluse und eine himmelblaue Jeans heraus.  
„Versuch's erst einmal damit. Bevor unsere Fledermaus auf dumme Gedanken kommt."  
„Danke", murmelte Hermione und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf, um in die Bluse zu schlüpfen.  
„Süüüß", säuselte Ginny grinsend, "darin siehst Du richtig putzig aus!"  
„Und das ist... gut so oder eher nicht?", fragte ihre Freundin unsicher.  
„Das ist perfekt so."  
Hermione nahm es hin, auf Ginny war in solchen Sachen Verlass, sie leistete sich keine Fehlgriffe.  
„Ich muss gehen, sonst komme ich zu spät, das will ich mir nicht leisten." Auf Ginnys verschmitztes Schmunzeln hin setzte sie hinzu: „Aber für Dich wäre das doch eine ausgezeichnete Idee!"

* * *

Als Hermione schließlich in den Kerkern ankam, war die Tür zum Klassenzimmer noch fest verschlossen. Zögerlich nahm sie Harrys Hand, als sie warteten. In diesem Moment ging die Kerkertür auf und Snape streckte die Nase heraus. Als hätte er sie gesucht, fand er Hermione sofort, und registrierte auch direkt, an wessen Hand sie hing. Seine Augen verengten sich und sie ahnte, dass er nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen sein würde. Vielleicht hatte Ginny recht gehabt und er würde nahtlos dazu übergehen, sie wie früher zu behandeln.

„Sie werden mir heute Veritaserum brauen", verkündete er lauter als notwendig, als alle Schüler an ihren Tischen waren, „ich werde die Vorratskammer offenstehen lassen, aber ich warne Sie, wenn ich einen erwische, der Zutaten klaut oder etwas Falsches in den Trank werfen will, wird das für denjenigen schwerwiegende Folgen haben!"  
Damit erklärte er seinen Teil der Stunde für erledigt und setzte sich hinter sein Pult, wo er einen Stapel Aufsätze zu sich heran zog und begann, sie zu korrigieren. Harry, Ron und Hermione hofften inständig, dass es nicht ihre Hausaufgaben waren, denn bei der Laune, die der Tränkemeister hatte, hätten sie kaum Chancen, an gute Noten zu kommen.  
Und das alles nur wegen ihr. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an Hermione und warf ihr vor, dass gerade ein ganzer Jahrgang wegen ihr unter der übellaunigen Fledermaus litt. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln beschloss sie, ihren Rachefeldzug anzutreten, stand auf und ging langsam nach vorne. Auf dem Weg zur Vorratskammer lief sie nur Zentimeter vor seinem Pult entlang, sodass ihre Robe den Tisch streifte und er aufsah. Sie nutzte diesen Moment um ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Seine Reaktion war nicht so gefasst wie sie erwartet hatte.

‚_Aha_', dachte sie im Weitergehen und öffnete mit einer geschickten Hand den obersten Knopf ihrer Robe, ‚_wenn Du mich im Blick hast, hast Du also alles unter Kontrolle, aber wenn ich plötzlich unerwartet vor Dir stehe und Dir Avancen mache, schaue ich direkt wieder in lustverschleierte Augen.'_

Auf dem Rückweg schlug sie einen Umweg ein, der sie hinter Snapes Pult vorbeiführte. Sie streifte mit dem Arm seine Schulter und ließ dann ein Stück Baumschlangenhaut neben ihn auf den Boden fallen. Alarmiert durch die Berührung, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um nachzusehen, wer oder was sie verursacht hatte. Hermione nutzte den Augenblick, um sich nach unten zu beugen, um die Zutat aufzuheben und dem versteinerten Snape einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Robe zu geben.  
„Verzeihung, Professor", hauchte sie dann, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu ihrem Platz. Kurz bevor sie bei ihrem Stuhl ankam, drehte sie sich plötzlich um. Nicht darauf vorbereitet, wandte Snape den starrenden Blick, der auf ihrem Rücken geruht hatte, schnell ab.

Hermione lächelte zufrieden. Ginny würde ihm nach der Mittagspause den Rest geben.

~x~

* * *

„Weasley!", bellte Snape.  
„Ja, Professor? Ich stehe fast unmittelbar vor Ihnen und habe zwei gesunde Ohren, wissen Sie?", entgegnete Ginny ruhig, nicht ohne eine große Portion Genugtuung in der Stimme.  
Snape ging zur Drohung über und schritt gefährlich nahe an sie heran, um dann leise zu zischen: „Vorsicht, Miss Weasley! Benehmen Sie sich nicht allzu sehr daneben!"  
„Was verstehen Sie unter ‚_daneben benehmen_'?", fragte sie in normaler Lautstärke und hörte einige Schüler an den Tischen in ihrer Nähe scharf Luft holen.  
„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, und jetzt hinsetzen!", fauchte Snape, der offenbar keinen anderen Ausweg sah, da er es nicht wagte, ihr mit Nachsitzen zu drohen.  
Ginny ihrerseits hatte es jedoch keineswegs auf Nachsitzen abgesehen. Es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, wenn er sie dazu verdonnern würde, aber vorerst wollte sie ausnutzen, dass er mit dieser Strafe vorsichtig umging, weil er im Glauben war, sie sei genau darauf aus. Gemütlich schlenderte sie zu ihrem Tisch und musste den Impuls unterdrücken, leise vor sich hin zu pfeifen. Schmunzelnd richtete sie ihren Zauberstab unter dem Tisch auf den Professor und murmelte die Worte, die sie vorhin zusammen mit Hermione gelernt hatte. Dann suchte sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und begann, den verlangten Zaubertrank zu brauen, dessen Zutaten an der Tafel standen.

Als Snape eine halbe Stunde später am entgegengesetzten Ende des Klassenzimmers stand, sagte sie laut und ohne sich zu melden oder auch nur von ihrem Kessel aufzusehen: „Wenn Sie gestatten, Professor..."  
„Tue ich nicht!", unterbrach er sie barsch.  
„Aber, Professor, Ihr Hosenschlitz ist offen." Langsam sah sie auf.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang wirkte er zutiefst irritiert und seine Augen weiteten sich, weil er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass seine Robe offen und die Hose, die er darunter trug, tatsächlich zu sehen war – mitsamt offenem Hosenschlitz. Ginny sah sofort, dass er durchschaut hatte, dass sie all das zu verantworten hatte; er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot anlief, bewies jedoch Beherrschung, indem er sie anblaffte: „Finden Sie das etwa lustig?"  
Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs knöpfte sich Snapes Robe von selbst wieder zu.  
Ginny richtete den Blick wieder auf ihren Kessel und rührte dessen Inhalte um. „Natürlich finde ich es lustig, aber ich war wenigstens so höflich, es Ihnen zu sagen, nachdem die halbe Klasse schon Ihre hübsche grüne Unterhose bewundert hat." Sie sagte es ganz ruhig, kein winziges Zittern lag in ihrer Stimme, sie war vollkommen entspannt.

Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren – solange sie es bei solchen eher harmlosen Scherzen beließ, hatte Snape nichts gegen sie in der Hand. Obwohl er von der Wette wusste, konnte er nichts tun, schließlich hatte er sich auf Hermione eingelassen. Wenn er etwas sagen oder eine der beiden von der Schule werfen lassen wollte, könnten sie ihn erpressen, sie hatten ihn in der Hand. Die Rothaarige fragte sich, ob ihm das ganze Ausmaß seiner Handlungen eigentlich bewusst war; und wenn ja, warum er es dann trotzdem nicht schaffte, die Augen und Finger von Hermione zu lassen.

Sie dankte Gott – nicht zum ersten Mal –, dass kein einziger Slytherin in ihrem Jahrgang einen UTZ in Zaubertränke machte; keiner hatte ein "Ohnegleichen" erreicht, was Snape zu Beginn des Schuljahres gehörig geärgert hatte. Dennoch hatte er sich beharrlich geweigert, einen Schüler unter diesem Niveau aufzunehmen. So hielt in dieser Situation die ganze Klasse zusammen, alle unterdrückten mühsam ein Kichern; nur Ginny beherrschte sich eisern und blieb nüchtern.  
„Ginny, pass bloß auf!", flüsterte ein Junge aus Ravenclaw, den sie nur flüchtig kannte, eindringlich vom Nachbartisch herüber.

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich von der Klasse abgewandt und Ginny war sicher, dass sein Kopf noch immer so rot war wie ihre Haare. „Professor?", fragte sie nach einer weiteren Minute Stille. „Dürfen wir gehen?"  
Die Antwort war ein wütendes Schnauben. „Von wegen, Sie brauen Ihre Tränke fertig und stellen mir jeweils eine Probe davon aufs Pult, dann sind Sie entlassen! Weitermachen!"  
Bevor die Klasse reagieren konnte, fiel die Tür zur Vorratskammer zu und wurde von innen magisch verschlossen.

„Ich bin fertig", flüsterte der Ravenclaw, der Ginny zuvor gewarnt hatte, nach einer Weile. Darauf bedacht, Snape nichts davon hören zu lassen, gab er seinen Mitschülern in Zeichensprache zu verstehen, dass alle mit ihrem Flakon zu ihm kommen und seinen Trank abschöpfen könnten.  
Seine Tischnachbarin reckte beide Daumen, und ein Schüler nach dem anderen schwebte leise an den Tisch, um sich mit stummen Danksagungen ein Fläschchen des Tranks abfüllen zu lassen, es aufs Pult zu stellen und seine Sachen zu packen. Nach und nach leerte sich der Raum, bis schließlich auch der Ravenclaw seine Tasche packte.

„Danke, vielen Dank!", flüsterte Ginny, als sie ihr Fläschchen nach vorne gebracht hatte, und lächelte den Jungen an. „Ich werde hier noch schnell ein bisschen aufräumen, damit der _armen_ Fledermaus nicht das Herz stehen bleibt, wenn sie sich raustraut."  
„Ich helfe, wo ich kann", zwinkerte er schüchtern, nickte und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Den Zauberstab umklammert, falls sie sich unerwartet würde verteidigen müssen, setzte Ginny sich seelenruhig an Snapes Pult und sah sich an, was dort herumlag. Da waren vier verschiedene Federn, etliche Pergamentrollen, Hausaufgaben von Viertklässlern, die er noch kontrollieren musste (sie widerstand der Versuchung, sie in Flammen zu setzen), und ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten. Ihre neugierige Hand wanderte automatisch zu den Schubladen im Schreibtisch, doch sie ließen sich nicht öffnen.  
Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf. „Alohomora!"

„Das wird nichts bringen. Was suchen Sie, Weasley?"  
Die kalte Stimme war so jäh erschienen, dass Ginny eine Gänsehaut den Arm hoch kroch. Ganz leicht war sie zusammengezuckt, ein Zeichen von Schwäche, das ihm sicher nicht entgangen war. Sie nahm sich einen Moment, um durchzuatmen.  
„Ach, nichts, ich habe mir nur die Wartezeit vertrieben, bis Sie endlich aus Ihrer Vorratskammer gekommen sind", antwortete sie dann schlicht und wieder ganz ohne Nervosität.  
„Und was hat Sie dazu bewegt, zu warten?", schnauzte er sie an.  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles okay ist mit Ihnen." Im Laufe ihrer Kindheit als einziges Mädchen unter sieben Kindern hatte sie den Blick eines Unschuldslamms perfektioniert. „Sie waren plötzlich weg und ich war nicht sicher, ob Ihnen etwas passiert ist."  
„Was soll mir dort drin schon passiert sein?" Nur ein leichtes Beben seiner Stimme verriet seinen Ärger.  
„Vielleicht hätten Sie sich ja etwas angetan, falls ihr Vögelchen davongeflogen wäre." Da er sie nur böse anfunkelte, wartete sie erst ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie noch einen draufsetzte: „Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Sie Hermione nicht mehr beglücken können. Ach halt", sie tat als würde ihr gerade etwas einfallen, „mit der ist ja Schluss!"

Wenn sie ihm jetzt die Gelegenheit geben würde etwas zu sagen, könnte das böse enden. Schnell sprach sie weiter, mutiger aussehend als sie sich fühlte, während sie die Finger schon fest um ihre Tasche schloss. „Aber da Sie offenbar wohlauf sind, werde ich jetzt gehen, Professor. Bis Morgen!", flötete sie schließlich atemlos und flüchtete mit heftig pochendem Herzen.

~x~

* * *

Als Ginny den Gang entlang rannte, stieß sie einen lauten Freudenschrei aus. Alles war genau nach Plan verlaufen. Am Abend würde sie sich mit Hermione beraten, welche Streiche sie noch aushecken konnten. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, ihren Professor zu erpressen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass sie zur Not auf diese Alternative zurückgreifen konnten, war beruhigend.

„Allerdings wäre es mir lieber, wenn es nicht so weit kommen würde", meinte Hermione einige Minuten später zu den Darlegungen ihrer Freundin. „Dass wir uns ohne Probleme mit ihm anlegen können haben wir bewiesen, aber es wäre zumindest für mich nicht angenehm, mich so gegen ihn stellen zu müssen", murmelte sie.  
Ginny nickte. „Es wäre gefährlich, Du könntest auch von der Schule fliegen. Und wir dürfen nicht annehmen, er hätte keine Mittel, mit denen er sich uns zur Wehr setzen könnte, wenn es denn so weit kommen würde. Ein einfacher Trank oder ein bisschen Legilimentik, und wir sind erledigt. Aber das wird schon alles gutgehen!", schloss sie optimistisch.  
Hermione grinste. „Wenn Du das sagst. Dann mal los, welche neuen Ideen hast Du?"

„Ich hab noch nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht, aber wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit einer gewaltigen Kesselexplosion?"  
„Die so gewaltig ist, dass wir die Stunde frei kriegen und vielleicht ein bisschen was von seinen Sachen zerstört wird oder so?"  
„Genau! Es wäre sinnvoller, wenn Du das machen würdest, oder?"  
„Ja, mich lässt er ganz sicher nicht zum Putzen da und gibt mir kein Nachsitzen ", meinte Hermione.  
„Habt ihr morgen Zaubertränke?", fragte Ginny.  
„Nein, und ich denke, dass ich die Bombe auch erst am Montagmorgen platzen lasse. Für diese Woche reicht es, Du hast heute ja eine super Show hingelegt! Lassen wir ihn sich ein paar Tage in Sicherheit wiegen, um am Montag umso härter zuzuschlagen."  
Die Andere wirkte höchst zufrieden. „Einverstanden!"

~x~

* * *

„Was ist, eine Runde Zauberschach?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder, als sie neben Harry und Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und die beiden noch mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt waren.  
Ron nickte herausfordernd. „Hast Du es in Deinem Schlafsaal oder hab ich das letzte Woche mit hoch genommen?"  
„Ich hol's."  
Ein paar Minuten später kehrte Ginny mit dem Spiel zurück und winkte Ron zum Kamin hinüber, um die Arbeitenden nicht zu stören. Sie zockte ihn so gnadenlos ab, dass er nach drei Runden murrend zu Bett gehen wollte.

„Oh nein, mein Lieber, Du bleibst hier!", befahl sie lachend. „Du schlechter Verlierer!"  
„Schon gut", gab er sich grinsend geschlagen. Dann beugte er sich näher zu ihr und fragte er ernst: „Ginny, Du weißt nicht zufällig, warum sich Hermione so komisch benimmt, oder?"  
„K-Komisch benimmt?"  
„In Zaubertränke."  
„In Zaubertränke?" Sie hoffte, dass ihn ihre schockierte Reaktion nicht auf etwas schließen ließ. Wie konnte sie sich nur so ungeschickt anstellen?  
„Ja, sie legt sich manchmal ziemlich heftig mit Snape an, das ist man von ihr gar nicht gewöhnt. Ist schon merkwürdig", erklärte Ron.  
Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Naja, hast Du schon darüber nachgedacht, dass sie vielleicht ihre Grenzen austestet? Vielleicht findet sie, dass sie lange genug die brave, erwachsen agierende Streberin war, und jetzt einfach mal tun sollte, was jeder von uns schon mal getan hat. Und ein bisschen Schabernack in Snapes Unterricht kann doch unmöglich schlecht sein?", zwinkerte sie.  
Ron nickte nachdenklich. „Du hast recht, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber es klingt eigentlich sehr logisch."  
Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. „Siehst Du, mach Dir da mal keine Gedanken."

Sie sah kurz hinüber zu Harry und Hermione. Letztere hatte das Gespräch angespannt mitverfolgt und warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Ginny lächelte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu, als sie ihren Bruder plötzlich leise lachen hörte.  
Sie schaute auf das Brett: Das Gespräch hatte sie so sehr abgelenkt, dass sie Ron den Weg zum Sieg geebnet hatte. „Mist", fluchte sie grinsend.

~x~

* * *

Ginny beschloss, den frühen Donnerstagmorgen zu nutzen und ihre Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst zu machen, die sie tags zuvor vergessen hatte. Zu gerne hätte sie ausgeschlafen, aber was getan werden musste, musste nun einmal getan werden. Das frühe Aufstehen erwies sich jedoch als unnötig, denn als sie nach nur einer halben Stunde fertig war, hatte sie noch fast anderthalb Stunden, bis sie zum Unterricht musste. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und schlenderte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu. Am Schwarzen Brett las sie die Meldung, dass am kommenden Wochenende ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade anstand. Sie stieg durch das Portraitloch hinaus und lief nach unten, um einen Spaziergang an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu machen.

Das Wetter war herrlich. Die Sonne strahlte und beleuchtete Hogwarts aus einer Perspektive, die es wie ein Märchenschloss aussehen ließ. Ein leichter Wind ließ die Kronen der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes rascheln, die spätherbstlich bunten Blätter segelten mit dem schwachen Wind. Es würde wahrscheinlich einer der letzten schönen Tage dieses Jahres sein, für Ende November war es ungewöhnlich warm. Zehn Meter von seiner Hütte entfernt unterrichtete Hagrid ein paar Drittklässler, die äußerst interessiert den Inhalt einer riesigen Holzkiste betrachteten.  
Bald würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen, die sie, zusammen mit Hermione, Harry und all ihren Brüdern, ausgenommen Percy, zu Hause im Fuchsbau verbringen würde. Charlie würde aus Rumänien anreisen, um mit seiner Familie zu feiern. Sie freute sich darauf, ihn zu sehen.

Ja, es würde sicherlich ein schönes Fest werden. Sie würde es mit ihrer Familie und ihren besten Freunden verbringen. Ihren besten Freunden, die jetzt ein Paar waren. Ginny ermahnte sich, mit diesem Thema abzuschließen.  
Dadurch, dass sie der Wette zugestimmt hatte und es so spielerisch entschieden worden war, wer mit Harry ausgehen sollte, war es ihr viel leichter gefallen, das Ergebnis hinzunehmen. Sie hatte sogar dafür gekämpft, dass Hermione mit Harry glücklich werden konnte, indem sie sie bestärkt hatte, die Sache mit Snape zu beenden. Vielleicht verrannte sich ihre beste Freundin in eine Schwärmerei; es war schließlich ihr erstes Mal gewesen, mit einem älteren, erfahreneren Mann. Die junge Frau mit dem großartigen Intellekt und dem erwachsenen Denken, die neue Gefühle erfährt, fremde Berührungen spürt, und die das aufregend findet.

‚_Eigentlich total logisch_', dachte Ginny plötzlich, ‚_er ist ein intelligenter, erwachsener Mann, natürlich würde sich Hermione unausweichlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen. Jedenfalls eher als zu einem pubertierenden Teenager_.'

Aber ebenso unausweichlich würde sicher bald die Gewissheit kommen, dass sie mit Snape nicht zusammen sein konnte und wollte, und dann würde sie es bereuen, ihn Harry vorgezogen zu haben.

Ginny seufzte. Sie würde Hermione auf ihrem kleinen Umweg in die richtige Richtung unterstützen müssen; auf ihrem Weg in Harrys Arme. Da würde es bestimmt nicht schaden, dem Tränkemeister weiterhin Streiche zu spielen und ihn so gegen Hermione aufzubringen, dass er vergessen würde, dass er sie eigentlich begehrte. Außerdem machte es einen Höllenspaß, die griesgrämige Fledermaus auf die Palme zu bringen.  
Sie fühlte das Blut von Fred und George durch ihre Adern fließen und hatte plötzlich eine ausgezeichnete Idee.

~x~


	10. Expedition Kesselexplosion

_Juhu, :) weiter geht's! Danke an SevMine - schön, dass Du wieder im Boot bist! Ui, Wörter verdreht? Schreib mir in solchen Fällen gerne eine PM, ich bin meine eigene Beta, entsprechend kann sowas natürlich gut und gerne mal vorkommen. Aber super, von jemandem zu lesen, der die alte Version kennt.  
Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 10!_

* * *

_In Kapitel 9: Hermione und Ginny starteten in die zweite Runde ihrer Streiche in Snapes Unterricht. Ihr Plan ging auf: Der Professor wagte es nicht, den Schülerinnen Strafen aufzuerlegen und vermied es vor allem, Hermione Nachsitzen zu geben, um nicht mit ihr alleine sein zu müssen._

* * *

**Kapitel 10 - Expedition Kesselexplosion**

In der Mittagspause kam Ginny breit grinsend zum Gryffindortisch gelaufen und setzte sich neben Hermione, gut gelaunt den neuesten Song der _Schicksalsschwestern_ vor sich hin pfeifend.  
„Ginny, warum strahlst Du so?", fragte diese gespielt misstrauisch. „Was hast Du ausgeheckt?"  
Die Rothaarige erzählte von ihrem Plan, die Weihnachtsferien für einen ausgiebigen Bummel bei _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ zu nutzen und Fred und George den Laden leerzukaufen. Als sie geendet hatte, hatte sich auch auf Hermiones Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbereitet.  
„Ich fange sofort an zu sparen!", sagte sie schadenfroh.  
„Die beiden haben mir vor ein paar Wochen geschrieben, dass sie gerade dabei sind, neue Sachen zu entwickeln – Dinge, die wir Schüler sicherlich nützlich finden würden. Genaueres haben sie nicht verraten, aber vielleicht bauen sie das mit den Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien weiter aus. Oder stellen ein Pulver her, das Lehrer von einem fernhält!"  
Hermione lachte und war, entgegen ihrer normalen Haltung, was solche Leckereien betraf, begeistert von der Idee. Die Aussicht, Snape aus der Ferne harmlose Streiche spielen zu können, war fantastisch.

„Was machen wir in den drei Wochen bis zu den Ferien noch? In Zaubertränke, meine ich?", fragte Ginny.  
„Na, Streiche spielen, für die wir Fred und George nicht brauchen! Am Montag gibt es eine Kesselexplosion, außerdem habe ich an Kleinigkeiten wie Hausaufgaben verschwinden lassen gedacht. Aber jetzt steht erst mal Hogsmeade an, hast Du's schon gelesen?"  
Ginny nickte. „Ja, klar. Wissen die Jungs Bescheid?", fragte sie.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich um. „Die hatten gerade eine Freistunde, müssten also gleich auftauchen, dann fragen wir sie."

Tatsächlich hatte die Ältere kaum den Mund zugemacht, als Harry und Ron in die Halle geschlendert kamen. Harry kam auf sie zu, umarmte und küsste sie, was Ron grinsend ignorierte.  
„Mione, Ginny, schön, euch zu sehen!" Er nahm ihnen ihre Frage vorweg: „Wie sieht's mit Hogsmeade aus? Kommt ihr mit?"  
„Klar, was denkst denn Du?", grinste seine kleine Schwester, „wird sicher witzig."

~x~

* * *

„Ginny! Aufwachen!"  
Hermione donnerte ihrer Freundin ein Kissen ins Gesicht und rüttelte sie unsanft an den Schultern. Sie war bereits im Bad gewesen, während Ginny nach einem schlaftrunken gemurmelten „Minuten... paar Minuten!" noch einmal eingeschlafen war. Die Mädchen, Harry und Ron hatten sich vorgenommen, den ganzen Tag im Dorf zu verbringen und wollten um zehn Uhr schon aufbrechen.

Es war ein kalter Samstagmorgen und ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte nichts als Weiß: Es hatte die ganze Nacht geschneit und die Reflektionen, die sich im Zimmer spiegelten, erweckten den Eindruck, als wäre der Schlafsaal voll von grell-weißen Lampen.

„Mhhh", machte Ginny verschlafen, begann jedoch sich aus dem Bett zu schälen; sie schien beharrlich darauf bedacht, die Augen nicht zu öffnen, die drückende Helligkeit nicht zu ihnen durchdringen zu lassen.

Hermione lachte leise. „Steh auf und mach Dich fertig, ja? Ich geh frühstücken und lasse Dir was mitgehen."

~x~

„Ich hab Hunger!", meldete Ron nach einem Einkaufsbummel durch etwa die Hälfte der Geschäfte Hogsmeades.  
„Wir sind erst halb durch!", beschwerte sich seine Schwester lachend.  
„Egal, dann machen wir die andere Hälfte später, nachdem wir was gegessen haben", stöhnte Ron gespielt erschöpft.  
„Ja, wir haben ja genug Zeit, lass uns in die _Drei Besen _gehen", stimmte Hermione zu. „Vielleicht sehen wir ja unseren lieben Freund Remus wieder", zwinkerte sie.

Ron schnaubte zufrieden und ging ihnen voran in das Pub. Ginny trat als Letzte ein und sah sich instinktiv nach Remus Lupin um, während die Anderen einen Platz suchten. Remus schien nicht da zu sein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie einen Jungen auf sich zukommen und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er vor ihr innehielt. Sie entspannte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als sie ihn als den Ravenclaw erkannte, der sie in der Zaubertränkestunde unterstützt hatte, in der sie Snapes Hosenschlitz aufgezaubert hatte.  
„Hallo Ginny, ähm, sag mal, möchtest Du Dich vielleicht ein bisschen zu uns setzen?", fragte er etwas schüchtern, aber geradeheraus. „Oh, ich bin übrigens Chris."  
„Oh, das würde ich wirklich gerne", sagte Ginny überrascht und suchte nach Worten; sie sah Ron in der Nähe an einem Tisch sitzen, Harry und Hermione winkten sie herüber. „Aber hör mal, ich bin mit Freunden hier... Können wir uns vielleicht ein andermal treffen?"  
Chris nickte etwas enttäuscht und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie ergriff sie und hielt sie einen Moment länger als nötig, weil ihre Gedanken rasten; offenbar hatte er ihre Reaktion als Abfuhr gedeutet, sie musste das richtigstellen.  
„Hey, war echt nett, Dich endlich offiziell kennenzulernen, Chris! Wa-was machst Du am Montagmittag in der Freistunde?" Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Nach dem Mittagessen, Treffen in der Großen Halle?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
Chris nickte und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um. Zufrieden sah Ginny ihm nach, als er sich durch die Menschenmenge auf seinen Platz zurück kämpfte.  
„Oha, Ginny, was hast Du Dir denn da geangelt? Er ist schnuckelig!", neckte Harry wenige Sekunden später zwinkernd, als sie sich lächelnd auf ihrem Stuhl niederließ.  
Ron grunzte.

* * *

„Ginny", flüsterte Hermione leise und zog die Freundin in eine einsame Nische des Bücherladens, in dem das Quartett seinen Einkauf nun fortsetzte. „Stehst Du auf ihn? Auf den Jungen aus den _Drei Besen_?"  
„Chris? Ich... ja, denke schon", antwortete die Rothaarige ehrlich und drehte nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne um ihren rechten Zeigefinger. „Aber ich kenne ihn ja kaum."  
„Wirst Du etwas unternehmen, um das zu ändern?"  
Die Jüngere nickte. „Klar, vielleicht wird ja was draus. Irgendwie könnte ich mir das mit ihm vorstellen." Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie Hermione stehen und verschwand um die Ecke.

~x~

* * *

Am Montagmorgen war Hermione angespannt bis in die Haarspitzen. Die Inszenierung einer Kesselexplosion würde schwierig werden, schließlich durfte nicht auffallen, dass sie es mit Absicht tat.  
„Du weißt, wie Du es anstellen musst und willst!", startete Ginny einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch, ihre beste Freundin zu beruhigen, während sie sie mit dem Impervius-Zauber belegte, damit die Inhalte des Kessels Hermione nicht verbrennen würden. „Das geht gut, Du wirst total unschuldig aussehen. Deine Lachtränen kannst Du perfekt als Schocktränen tarnen und Dich tausend Mal entschuldigen. Das wird schon." Weder ihre Worte noch ihr aufbauendes Lächeln überzeugten Hermione gänzlich, doch die Kombination aus beidem ließ sie die Schultern straffen und einigermaßen entschlossenen Schrittes den Weg in die Kerker antreten.

„Granger!", bellte Snape. „Da fehlt etwas!"  
_‚Verdammt!'_, dachte Hermione. Er hatte etwas bemerkt! Sie hatte sich absichtlich kein Löffelkraut geholt, da sie diese Zutat weglassen musste, um die Explosion zu ermöglichen.  
Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und wollte gerade aufstehen und zur Vorratskammer gehen, als der Professor wieder auf sie zukam – mit einem Glas Flubberwürmer in der Hand, die er vor ihr auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie die Augen über ihren Tisch gleiten ließ. Tatsächlich, sie hatte die Flubberwürmer vergessen. Mit einem knappen Nicken nahm sie das Glas entgegen und grinste innerlich; der unwissende Snape hatte gerade ihren Plan gerettet. Ohne die glitschigen Würmer hätte es bestenfalls einen leisen Knall gegeben, der Gryffindor sicher etliche Hauspunkte wegen Unachtsamkeit – und was auch immer Snape sonst noch erfinden würde – gekostet, jedoch keinerlei Spaßfaktor gehabt hätte.

‚_Severus, manchmal liebe ich Dich!'_, dachte die Schülerin und verwünschte sich gleich darauf für diesen Gedanken. Sie hob den Kopf und sah, dass Snapes Blick auf ihr ruhte. Sie dankte Gott dafür, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, Okklumentik einzusetzen. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen warf sie noch ein paar Zutaten in den Kessel, die für die Reaktion der Stoffe erforderlich waren. Schon bereit, in Deckung zu gehen, fügte sie schließlich etwas zu viel von dem entscheidenden Bestandteil des Tranks hinzu, und formte in Harrys und Rons Richtung mit den Lippen das Wort „_Deckung!_" Die Jungen, die sie über ihre Absichten in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, nickten begeistert und hielten gespannt den Atem an.  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nur eine knappe Sekunde, bis ein lauter Knall ertönte, gefolgt von einem grellen Lichtblitz, gelbgrün leuchtenden Flammen, heißen Spritzern des Kesselinhalts und einer im Innern vor Schadenfreude dahinschmelzenden Hermione.

„_GRANGER!_"  
Sie hustete und meldete sich mit einer gespielt zitternden Hand. „T-t-tut mir l-leid, Professor...", murmelte sie, wie sie hoffte, überzeugend aufrichtig. Ihre langen Locken standen in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab und sie war noch etwas außer Atem von ihrem Hechtsprung und dem dichten Rauch.  
„Heute scheint nicht Ihr Tag zu sein, Miss Granger! Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel und lassen Sie sich von Madam Pomfrey durchchecken, aber heute Abend um halb neun sind Sie wieder hier, um diesen Trank noch einmal zu brauen, und zwar richtig und konzentriert!", wies er sie kalt an, doch sie bildete sich ein, auch in seiner Stimme etwas zu hören, das nach Schadenfreude klang.  
Während sie noch abwägte, ob das Nachsitzen eine gute oder eine schlechte Konsequenz war, nickte sie mit gespielt verängstigtem Gesicht, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ das Klassenzimmer ohne ein Wort, um in den Krankenflügel zu eilen – etwas Anderes blieb ihr kaum übrig, und tatsächlich verlor sie zweimal fast die Balance, als sich Schwindel in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

* * *

„Was ist denn los, meine Liebe?", wurde Hermione freundlich von der Krankenschwester begrüßt, als sie an deren Bürotür klopfte.  
„Eine kleine Kesselexplosion. Professor Snape meinte, ich solle mich vorsichtshalber von Ihnen durchchecken lassen."  
„Dann legen Sie sich mal hier auf das Bett."  
Es blieb Hermione erspart, genaueres über das „Missgeschick" zu erzählen, doch Madam Pomfrey schien nicht ganz zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen ihrer Untersuchung und ordnete eine Nacht im Krankenflügel an. Das wäre noch viel schlimmer als die Geschichte erzählen zu müssen, fiel Hermione plötzlich ein, denn Snape hatte sie für den Abend zu sich beordert. Was würde er sagen oder tun, wenn sie einfach nicht erschiene? Würde man ihn über ihren Zustand informieren?

„Madam Pomfrey, mir geht es gut, es war nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme von Professor Snape, es ist wirklich nichts passiert, das weiter schlimm wäre", begann sie diplomatisch. „Ich muss für morgen außerdem noch Hausaufgaben machen, ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mich gehen ließen. Ich nehme die Verantwortung auf mich."  
Die Krankenschwester lächelte. „Na gut, Miss Granger, aber das mit der Verantwortung lassen Sie mal stecken. Sie bleiben bis zum Abendessen noch hier liegen und ruhen sich aus, dann untersuche ich Sie noch einmal und Sie dürfen gehen, wenn Sie fit sind. Meinetwegen lassen Sie sich Unterlagen für Ihre Hausaufgaben vorbeibringen, aber erst heute Mittag. Was meinen Sie, ist das ein fairer Deal?"  
„Danke!" Hermione nickte eifrig und musste feststellen, dass ihr von dieser Geste ein wenig schwindlig wurde. Wenn sie am Abend wieder raus wollte, durfte sie sich das jedoch nicht anmerken lassen. Sie nahm ihren Zweiwegespiegel aus der Tasche, um Ginny kurz über ihren Verbleib zu informieren, legte sich dann langsam wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

~x~

* * *

„Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Gut soweit, sie schläft gerade, aber Sie können gerne zu ihr." Madam Pomfrey nickte Ginny aufmunternd zu. „Gegen halb sieben könnten Sie sie eventuell abholen, sie darf dann zum Abendessen in die Große Halle und ist entlassen, sofern sich ihr Zustand bis dahin nicht verschlechtert hat."  
„Ist gut. Danke, Madam Pomfrey."  
„Gin?", keuchte es schwach aus dem Kissen, als Ginny an das Krankenbett ihrer besten Freundin trat, die nun langsam die Augen öffnete.  
„Mione? Bist Du unter den Lebenden?" Sie ließ der Älteren keine Zeit zum Antworten. „Dann erzähl!", forderte sie stattdessen aufgeregt und legte den _Muffliato_ um das Bett. Sie war vor dem Mittagessen direkt schnell in den Krankenflügel geeilt, um offen und alleine mit Hermione sprechen zu können.

„Expedition Kesselexplosion geglückt, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich um halb neun wieder bei ihm stehen und nachsitzen muss." Hermione hatte sich aufgerichtet und saß senkrecht im Bett. „Oder vielleicht sollte man es lieber als weiteren Grund sehen, sich zu freuen?"  
Die Rothaarige grinste und legte den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht sollte man das in der Tat! Was denkst Du drüber?", fragte sie dann ernst.  
„Ich denke, ich werde mich überraschen lassen, was da kommt. Ich soll den Trank noch einmal brauen, das wird kein Problem."  
„Dann geh einfach ein bisschen improvisieren", stimmte Ginny zu und hob den _Muffliato_ auf. „Harry und Ron kommen übrigens nach dem Essen vorbei."  
Hermione nickte und spürte, wie ihr wieder etwas schwindlig wurde. Das Gefühl hielt nicht so lange an wie am Morgen, dennoch legte sie sich wieder auf ihr Kissen. Ginny sah sich nach der Krankenschwester um, doch Madam Pomfrey war nicht im Raum; stattdessen erkannte sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine große, hagere Figur, die vom Gang aus mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zukam.

„Ist alles okay? Du bist blass", stellte die Jüngere besorgt fest, als sie sich wieder so umgedreht hatte, dass sie ihrer besten Freundin zugewandt und mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß. „Vorhang auf", wisperte sie und hob eine Hand, um sie sanft auf Hermiones blasse Wange zu legen. Liebevoll strich sie einige widerspenstige Locken zurück und Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von fragend zu vollkommen panisch, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Ich habe gerade von Ihrem Unfall gehört, Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordn-?"  
Ginnys Lippen hatten bereits gezuckt, als Professor McGonagall zu sprechen begonnen hatte, und Hermione verstand: Die Rothaarige hatte ihre Hauslehrerin kommen sehen und eine kleine Vorstellung für sie inszeniert. Nun zog sie langsam ihre Hand zurück und grinste ungeniert, da die Professorin ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Hermione bemühte sich unterdessen, ihre schockierten Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen und eine Möglichkeit der Schadensbegrenzung zu finden. Dass Ginnys Grinsen bei diesem Anblick immer breiter wurde, machte die Angelegenheit nicht wesentlich einfacher.

„Mir-mir geht es schon viel besser, danke, Professor", sagte sie schließlich und bemerkte selbst, wie ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ich darf wahrscheinlich heute Abend wieder raus."  
„Das freut mich zu hören. Sie sind ja in guten Händen", Professor McGonagalls Augen huschten kurz zu Ginnys Hinterkopf und ihre Stimme klang heiser, „und ich werde Ihre Lehrer über Ihren Verbleib in Kenntnis setzen. Dann wohl bis morgen in Verwandlung."  
Hermione nickte. „Danke, Professor", brachte sie noch zustande.

Ihre beste Freundin blieb beharrlich mit dem Rücken zu der Lehrerin sitzen, die sich nun umdrehte und die Schülerinnen wieder alleine ließ. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, als sie sich mit aller Gewalt unter Kontrolle hielt, um nicht in letzter Sekunde noch loszulachen.  
„Du hast das geplant", sagte die Ältere da schon ungläubig, den Blick noch immer auf die Tür geheftet, durch die Professor McGonagall gerade verschwunden war. „Du hast das eiskalt geplant."  
„Entschuldige", sagte Ginny leise lachend und ohne jegliches Anzeichen von Reue. „Das war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, ich konnte nicht widerstehen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, und unter ihr Entsetzen mischte sich Belustigung. „Habe ich ein unterdrücktes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen gesehen, als sie gegangen ist?"

~x~

* * *

Pünktlich um halb sieben betrat Ginny den Krankenflügel wieder, um ihre beste Freundin abzuholen. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte sie gerade noch, ließ kurz darauf jedoch von ihr ab. Sie bemerkte die Rothaarige und nickte ihr zu. „Sie können sie mitnehmen, meine Liebe."  
Ginny ging zu Hermione hinüber, um sie notfalls noch zu stützen, doch die Ältere konnte sich wieder gut auf den Beinen halten. Madam Pomfrey wandte sich den Schülerinnen noch einmal zu.  
„Miss Weasley wird auf Sie aufpassen, nicht wahr? Begleiten Sie Miss Granger heute überall hin, – gehen Sie mit ihr auf die Toilette, wenn es sein muss! – würden Sie das für mich tun?"  
Ginny lächelte. „Aber natürlich mache ich das."

„Ich steh unter Personenschutz, wow, ich hätte niemals erwartet, einmal so wichtig zu sein!", grinste Hermione, als sie durch die Korridore auf den Gryffindorturm zu schlurften, um vor dem Abendessen Hermiones Sachen im Schlafsaal abzulegen. Die Chance, auf diesem Weg und um diese Uhrzeit auf Snape zu treffen, stand ungefähr eins zu hundert, und sie war froh darum.

„Na, Granger, was sagt Madam Pomfrey?"  
Die beiden fuhren herum und starrten in zwei schwarze Augen, die jedoch nicht annähernd so kalt waren wie sonst. Es schien ihn tatsächlich zu interessieren.  
„Sie hat mich bis gerade eben festgehalten, nachdem ich lange genug darum gebettelt habe, gehen zu dürfen, um heute Abend bei Ihnen nachsitzen zu können", erwiderte Hermione, die das nette Schulmädchen in ihrem Innern gerade so hatte beherrschen können und eine nette Antwort heruntergeschluckt hatte.  
Seine Augenbrauen schossen in ungeahnte Höhen und er antwortete nur knapp: „Dann bis halb neun, Miss Granger. Miss Weasley."  
„Oh, Professor?", sagte Ginny, als er ihr zunickte und sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte. „Madam Pomfrey hat angeordnet, dass ich Hermione heute überall hin begleiten soll, also bis halb neun dann!", frohlockte sie, nahm ihre Freundin am Arm herum und schleppte sie davon.  
Als sie die nächste Ecke passiert hatten, hielt Hermione ihr triumphierend eine Hand hin, und Ginny schlug ein.

Der Abend versprach also doch noch lustig zu werden.

~x~

* * *

Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen empfing Snape die Schülerinnen ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
„Warum so still? Müde?", fragte er jedoch forschend, als sie ohne ein Wort durch die von ihm aufgehaltene Tür traten.  
„Nein, keineswegs, wir sparen uns nur unsere Kräfte", kam es prompt von Ginny.  
„Gut so, dann haben Sie jetzt also alle Kraft, die Sie brauchen, um ein paar Kessel zu putzen, während Miss Granger ihren Zaubertrank noch einmal braut, diesmal unter persönlicher Anleitung."  
Im Dunkel des Kerkers konnte nur Hermione, die unmittelbar neben ihr stand, Ginnys unterdrücktes Lachen sehen. Als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fragte sie todernst: „Worum geht's? Ein Erregungstrank?"

„Miss Weasley", Snapes Stimme war leise und drohend, „was halten Sie von einem Flubberwurm?"  
„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Professor!", bestätigte die Rothaarige und nickte tapfer, innerlich nicht ganz so begeistert wie sie sich äußerlich gab.  
Snape rauschte zum Pult, wo er die Flubberwürmer bereits für Hermiones Zaubertrank bereitgestellt hatte.

„Wenn Du ihn nicht drin behalten kannst, dann bitte wenigstens in sein Gesicht damit!", flüsterte Hermione eindringlich in Ginnys Ohr, woraufhin diese die Daumen hochhielt und das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog.  
„Na dann guten Appetit!", wünschte Snape, als er zu ihnen zurückkam und der Jüngeren einen Flubberwurm übergab.  
Sie steckte ihn wagemutig ganz in den Mund, begann zu kauen und musste kurz darauf würgen. Hermione konnte geradezu beobachten, wie Ginny der glitschige Wurm – gefolgt von Resten des Abendessens – in Zeitlupe wieder hochkam. Sie hatte vorsorglich schon einen Schritt zurück gemacht, doch Snape schien aus dem letzten Mal nichts gelernt zu haben, denn er blieb stehen, wo er war.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, übergab sich Ginny erbarmungslos – und sie verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss sie den Kopf hoch, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und erwischte den Meister der Zaubertränke genau im Gesicht. Hermione versuchte verzweifelt, ihr Lachen zu ersticken und damit ihr Leben zu retten, und auch Ginny hatte alle Mühe mit dieser Situation; mit dem subtilen Unterschied, dass sie tatsächlich ums Überleben, nämlich um die Luft zum Atmen kämpfte.  
Snape raffte sich auf und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Sie schaffte es, auch noch seine Füße und Robe zu erwischen, ehe sie sich ebenfalls wieder aufrecht hinzustellen versuchte. Demnach zu urteilen, was im Halbdunkeln zu sehen war, war sie leichenblass, doch sie zwinkerte Hermione zu.

„Genug", sagte Snape. Er besah sich mit angewidertem Gesicht das Chaos auf seiner Robe und war offenbar selbst kurz davor, zu würgen. „Gehen Sie, Sie sind alle beide entlassen."  
„Professor, sind Sie sicher?", fragte Hermione unschuldig; die Mädchen machten sich zum Fliehen bereit. „Ich meine, ich sollte doch den Trank noch einmal brauen, das würde ich wirklich gerne tun, damit ich optimal auf meine UTZs vorbereitet bin."  
„RAUS!"  
Und sie rannten.

~x~


End file.
